Final Fantasy II: The Rebellion
by Madame Wilhelmina
Summary: An in-depth novelization of the second Final Fantasy game for the NES. Firion, Maria and Guy fight against the empire, in the hopes of restoring peace, while searching for their long lost friend Leon. Firion/Leila, possibly Gordon/Hilda as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** None of this is in any way mine. I only add on to a world and characters that were already created.

This is not meant to alter the story so much as expand on it. Final Fantasy II's world is very interesting for one made in the NES era when back story for video games was comprised of little more than: save the princess. I thought that I would simply flesh out the characters and tweak the plot a bit. Don't expect anything too different from the game, just some minor changes and much more character development. Thank you in advance to all who take the time to read this.

* * *

_**Final Fantasy II: The Rebellion **_

Princess Hilda was uneasy. The Emperor was visiting her father again. The man, persistent in his ways, had visited the castle of Phin before. He seemed determined to make the king of Phin an ally. Whether this was because he truly thought that he had something to gain from allying his empire with Phin or was simply just trying to pry information out of her father, Hilda did not know. Maybe he knew that the king was the one behind the Wild Rose Rebellion? One thing was for sure though...

She did not trust the man at all.

Apparently her father did not trust him either. Try as he might, Emperor Mateus could not and would not get her father to budge an inch. The king, hot-tempered and sentimental though he may be, was no fool. He was a powerful, strong-willed man, and when he made up his mind about a persons character, it would not be changed. His dislike for the young man ran deep, and no pretty offers or false charm were going to coerce him into allying himself with the man.

The king sat on his throne before the handsome young emperor listening to his speech. He had no interest in hearing another word out of the conniving wretch's mouth, but it was best that he at least remained reasonable, for however long his patience would last him.

"You must understand, Your Majesty," the young man said as he bowed respectfully. "That with the way things are going, we can hardly hope that any kingdoms will still be standing for very much longer."

"Whose fault, may I ask, is that?" the king replied coldly. "It was your empire that decided to attack Deist, after all."

"Your Majesty, I am sorry that you would think such a thing of me!" Mateus cried out, looking scandalized. "As though you feel that all I am capable of is destruction. You speak as though I have nothing but dishonorable intentions towards you and your kingdom. Why, I merely wish for us to make amends towards each other. After all, if we were to say, combine our strengths, to work together, we would be able to put an end to the conflict at hand."

"It would seem more like have my kingdom lose everything it's stands for," the king replied sharply. "That is to say, freedom and respect for even the common people, something that you do not seem to understand."

The young man only bowed his head. "I am sorry that you think that I am uncaring towards the people," he said softly. "...but do you not think, Your Majesty, that they would be better served if all ill matters were to end entirely?"

The king glared at the much younger man standing before him. "You too, would do well to keep that in mind," he said, his blue eyes narrowed in distaste.

Mateus simply stared at him. His pale blue-gray eyes had a look of deepest sorrow in them. "I have given such matters much thought, Your Majesty. That is, after all, much of the reason why I am here today. I speak only on behalf of the people, and their welfare of course."

"Then take a better look at how this war is treating them," the king replied at once. "Many people have died already, several thousand soldiers already slain, families torn asunder. You say that you speak only of peace, yet you ignore all the signs of destruction that your Imperial forces cause everyday. I cannot and will not ally myself with a man who is so hellbent on ruling that he is willing to sacrifice anything and everything in order to achieve total power. The thought is unfathomable." He shook his head. "The subject at hand..." he stated firmly, "...is forevermore closed. If you set foot in Phin ever again, I shall have you beheaded."

* * *

Princess Hilda wished that she could one day grow to be as good a ruler as her father, yet she couldn't help but despair a little at the thought. Never would she become as good a queen as her father was king. Her father, stern though he may be, was a very good man, as well as an intelligent one. Magically gifted and physically strong, not many would dare to oppose the king, for his kindness and patience wore out easily at those whom had earned his distrust.

"It's not something that I can compare with," Hilda said to herself. She was sitting outside, near her favorite garden. Being around flowers, particularly roses, had always had a calming effect on Princess Hilda when she was down. She had much to worry over today in particular, aside from just her fathers meeting with the emperor. Her father was holding an important dinner party tonight, which he claimed was of most importance that she look nice for. Hilda, with her long, light brown curls, deep blue eyes and fair skin, always looked nice though. Tonight would be no different.

_'Scott will be there,'_ she thought. _'Things always seem brighter when he is around.' _Getting to her feet, she stepped back into the castle. _'I wonder if the emperor is still here?' _she pondered silently as she passed her fathers throne room. _'It would not do well to check.' _

"How are you faring today, Princess Hilda?"

Hilda froze. Turning around, she saw Minwu watching her. Minwu was her father's good friend as well as his own personal White Mage and Healer. He was also a good friend of hers and an excellent confidant. There were few people that Hilda trusted as much as she trusted Minwu.

"I am fine, thank you Minwu," she told him. "Has my father finished his meeting with the Emperor yet?"

Minwu did not need to answer, for a moment later the Emperor stepped out of the throne room. He headed in the direction of the Princess and White Mage, his blue robes flowing out past him. Stopping for a minute beside Hilda, his pale eyes searched her own. She stared back at him defiantly, refusing to give him the benefit of knowing how much he secretly unnerved her. Then with a cold smile, he inclined his head respectfully to her.

"Princess Hilda," he breathed, "How wonderful it is to meet you. You are as lovely as I ever imagined you would be."

Hilda nodded back stiffly. "It is a shame I cannot say the same," she replied in a frosty tone, and was unnerved to hear the Emperor laugh a little at her response.

"Quite the fiery one, aren't you?," he said softly, "How delightful." He inclined his head to her once more. "I do hope that we may one day see each other again. I would love for us to get better acquainted." His smile deepened as the princess's expression turned from one of defiance to one of disgust. Without another word, he swept away down the hall.

"Minwu," Hilda began, feeling ill, "Should I be alarmed by this?"

* * *

Troubling though things may have been at the castle, the town of Phin was as peaceful as ever. The town was quiet in the early evening. Most of the townspeople were retiring for the night, closing off their shops and heading into their homes for another night. Two kids however, teenagers from the looks of it, were still outside, looking as though they had no interest at all in returning to their home at the present moment. Lying on the grass near the woods that surrounded Phin, the two appeared to be having a bit of an argument.

"I will master that spell, I just need a bit more time!"

"I am not arguing that you won't, Maria, I am just saying that you should not rush it. Maybe ice magic isn't for you."

Maria sat up and glared at her companion. She was a slim young woman, with dark gray eyes and long, raven-colored hair. Her face was quite pretty, although it was hard to tell due to her hardened expression. "Mother can cast ice elemental spells perfectly well," she said sadly. "She learned them in Mysidia." Maria let out a sigh of longing. "I want to go to Mysidia...there I will be able to learn all kinds of black magic." Maria had never even been outside of Phin before. She had been born and raised in the small town, so there was very little that she knew of the outer world, aside from the tales that she had heard from her mother about Mysidia and all of the White and Black Mages there.

"Well then, when you are older, you will go there," the young man replied as he sat up as well. "You and me and Guy will all go there. It will be kind of like an adventure. How about it?"

Maria thought about that for a moment. "It sounds like fun," she said. "Alright then, Firion." Getting to her feet, she turned and stared up at the rapidly darkening sky.

Firion nodded to her, then got to his feet, brushing off strands of grass as he did so. He was a handsome young man, no older than fifteen, with pale blond hair and light blue eyes. A light-gray bandanna was tied tightly in his hair. His expression betrayed that of someone with a calm, sensible nature. "It's getting dark out," he said, as he looked up at the sky as well, "Maybe we should go in before mother yells at us?"

Maria sighed again. Running a hand through her raven locks, she paused for a moment before nodding. "Alright," she agreed, "We will go inside. One day though, the three of us will go to Mysidia."

* * *

The castle of Phin was as active as ever that night. The hall was filled with many of the nobles from Phin and Kashuan. The two kingdoms, allies for many years, were, though unknown to them, gathered together on that night to witness a very important event. Prince Scott of Kashuan was going to propose to Princess Hilda.

Throughout the dinner, he remained the respectable gentleman he had been trained to be by his upbringing. He sat beside Hilda, engaging her in conversation, all the while waiting for the dinner to be over so that he could make his speech. _'Everything has to be perfect,' _he thought to himself. _'Hilda deserves nothing less.' _

As the night wound to a close, he caught the eye of his younger brother Gordon, who was sitting across from him. Gordon, usually a nervous, fretful thing, was very quiet tonight, oddly so. He stared somberly at Scott for a moment before giving him a small smile. _'Go ahead brother,' _his face said. '_Do as you have planned to do.' _His look may have been intended as encouraging but his smile was a bittersweet one. There was no denying the fact that he was unhappy about the announcement that was about to be made. Unfortunately for Gordon, there was nothing he could do, for his brother and Hilda were very much in love with one another.

Prince Scott turned to look at Hilda. Taking in her pretty, smiling face, he made up his mind. "Excuse me everyone, may I have your attention? I have something of vital importance to announce"

All talking and laughter in the hall suddenly ceased and all eyes fell on the young prince as he got out of his seat. Exchanging a knowing look with the King, he addressed his next words to Hilda. "Hilda, my love," he began slowly, descending to one knee as he did so. "You and I have known each other since we were both children. Through all of our happy years together as friends, we have both shared many wondrous times, undergone many changes. Yet, despite all of this, one thing has never changed and that is my undying love for you." he pulled out a small box and opened it. Inside was a gold ring with a ruby set in it. The ring was none too elaborate but it was perfect for Hilda. "Will you do me the gracious honor of being my wife?" he asked, holding out the ring.

Hilda's lovely face glowed at his words. At the head of the table, her father stared proudly at the young couple. The King and Queen of Kashuan likewise were waiting anxiously for the young woman's answer, as were the rest of the people in the hall. They were all sure that she would not refuse, so the Princess's next words came as no surprise to anyone.

"Scott," she breathed out, her blue eyes wide with surprise. "Yes, of course I will!"

Scott grinned broadly as he got to his feet amidst the applause of the entire hall. Helping Hilda to her feet, he started to slip the ring onto her finger when suddenly a loud scream sounded from outside the dining hall. Slipping the ring absentmindedly back into his pocket, he turned in the direction of the king.

The castle was under attack.

The King was on his feet in an instant. His cheerful demeanor had vanished instantly with the first sound of distress. Reaching under his robes for the hilt of his sword, he quickly made his way out of the dining hall. "Your Majesty!" he heard someone cry after him as he headed towards the entrance hall, unsheathing his sword as he did so. "It is not safe, I implore you..." he turned to look at the man speaking. "Evacuate the castle at once," he ordered sternly. "These people are in grave danger if they remain here."

"But Your Majesty, you cannot possibly think to attack the Emperor's men alone!" the young guard cried.

"All I am thinking of..." the King began, "...is of my kingdom and it's well-being." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw another man leaving the dining hall, his long white robes flowing past him as he headed the king's way. _Minwu. _

"Minwu," the King said to the White Mage, "Please, get my daughter to safety. It's all that I ask of you."

"It would be my pleasure," the Mage replied calmly, "...but what of you, Your Majesty?"

"I shall be staying here and defending my kingdom as best I know how," was the King's response. Minwu and the King locked gazes for just a moment. Slowly, the Mage bowed his head. He knew he could not save his old friend. It was not his place to stop another from doing what they thought was best. One's destiny must never be interfered with, no matter how cruel it may be. One thing was for certain though; Fate was not going to be too merciful to anyone in Phin on that night.

* * *

Outside the castle, the town of Phin was burning. Large billows of black smoke rose up into the night sky, blotting out the stars above. The sounds of battle were far from distant, as the clangs of swords and shields echoed from every corner of the town.

The Imperial soldiers marched ever onward, cutting through anything in their path. Man, woman, and child were all cut down mercilessly as they tore through the streets. The soldiers of Phin fought with valor, but were far outnumbered and their priority to get the townspeople to safety hampered any attempts at an effective defense.

Waiting for a squad of Imperial soldiers to pass, Firion slunk his way out of the shadows of an alleyway and checked to ensure that it was safe to go. The coast clear, he signaled back toward the shadows, where out stepped Maria and a tall, thickset young man: their friend Guy. Taking the lead, Firion ran out into the street, quickly searching for the fastest way out of Phin.

"This way!" Firion called over his shoulder, narrowly dodging a bunch of falling debris from a nearby house as he ran. "Come on!" Having spent most of his life in Phin, he knew these streets very well, even at night, but the smoke from the burning buildings was making it hard to see, and the last thing he wanted was for any of the Emperor's soldiers to spot him and his comrades.

Guy quickened his steps as he followed Firion, but Maria abruptly stopped. Looking at the sights of ruination around her, a horrible thought suddenly occurred, making her pale considerably. _'Leon,' _she thought, _'Where is Leon?' _She looked around frantically, her eyes scanning the streets of Phin as best she could through the smoke, but as far as she could tell, Leon was nowhere to be seen.

"Firion!" she called out. "Leon's not following us anymore, Leon is..." she was unable to finish her sentence. An Imperial soldier had spotted her without her realizing. Maria jumped out of the way as his sword swung in her direction, grazing her shoulder as it did so. Crumbling to the ground, she clutched at her bleeding shoulder and waited for another blow that would this time surely end her life. It didn't come. Instead she heard a distant clinking of knives and saw Firion dart past her. Quick as ever, he drove one of his knives into her attackers right eye. The soldier cried out in pain and stumbled backwards, giving Firion enough time to pull his knife out. Grabbing a hold of Maria, he dragged her to her feet.

"Come on!" Firion said to Maria as they ran. "You can't stop for nothing! We haven't a moment to waste!"

Maria had to make him understand. Leaving behind their parents and home had been one thing. Their parents were dead, they had been killed by soldiers within minutes of the invasion so that their children would have enough time to flee. Leon hadn't of been killed. He was still alive, or at least had been the last time she had seen him, which wasn't all that long ago. "Firion, Leon isn't dead," she insisted, looking frantic, "I just saw him only a few..."

Maria was cut off by the sound of Guy yelling out in their direction. Another soldier had cut across their path. Drawing his sword, he stuck at Firion. The young man, unable to defend himself in time, collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

"FIRION" Maria screamed in terror, all thoughts of Leon temporarily leaving her mind. "You killed him!" she screamed in accusation at the soldier, not even caring if he turned his sword on her next. "You killed him!" Her gray eyes filled with unshed tears as she gazed in horror first at Firion lying on the ground and then back up at his attacker. The soldier turned his attention on her, looking at her without pity.

"Your families and comrades are to blame for his death, not I," the armored man said coldly. "They are the ones who chose to oppose the Emperor by taking part in the rebellion against him. They as good as killed your friend."

Maria had never been a violent person. She considered herself to be sensible above all other things and to use her head instead of reacting instinctively with violence when upset. But seeing Firion lying there on the ground, covered in blood, was too much for her. The soldier had barely time to raise his sword another inch before she reacted. Using the very magic she had watched her mother perform many times, she cast up the strongest ice spell she could. Icicles formed from the tips of her fingers and jutted outwards, straight through the man's amour and into his chest. He was dead within an instant, his body collapsing on the ground beside Firion's still form. His sword fell out of his limp hand and hit the ground with a clatter.

Maria could care less about him. All she had eyes for at that moment was her fallen friend and brother. Wishing desperately at that moment that she was a White Mage instead of a Black Mage, so she could heal his open wound, Maria started to cry. "Firion," she wept as she knelt beside him. "Please don't be dead, Firion." She honestly did not know what to do. She could not carry him out of the town on her own and she very well could and would not leave him there to die. He was all that she had left at that moment, aside from Guy and possibly Leon. "Someone, help me! I need to get him out of here before he bleeds to death!"

"I'll get him." Maria's head whipped around. Guy leaned down and scooped Firion up into his arms. Nodding gratefully to her old friend, the young girl climbed to her feet, careful not to look at the dead body of the soldier she had just killed. The two teenagers then made their way out of town, taking care to avoid any more soldiers if they could help it. Maria was prepared to cast any spells she needed to if need be, but she felt it would be much safer to keep as far away from combat as possible for the time being.

"Hopefully Leon headed out of town," she whispered quietly as she walked beside Guy. "He's smart, he should know how to keep himself out of trouble." _'Hopefully.'_

Guy nodded but did not respond. He was a man of very few words, even at the best of times, and right now he was putting in all of his effort to try and escape from town unseen.

Heading towards the woods nearby, they were nearly home free when another soldier ambushed them from behind. Knocking Maria to the ground, he thrust his blade down at her. Instead of being stabbed, again someone had come running to her rescue. Her brother Leon had appeared at last and had blocked the blow. He was currently locked in combat with the soldier. "Maria! Guy!" he called over his shoulder. "Get out of here, quickly, get to safety. I'll hold him off."

"Leon, don't!" Maria cried as she sprang to her feet, prepared to cast another ice spell to save her brother's life if need be. "Please come with us!" she pleaded. _'I don't want you to die as well. Firion has already had enough of a close call.' _

"Maria, Firion hurt," Guy said, staring at her, "He need care. We get him help but only by leaving town."

For a moment, Maria was torn between helping her brother and leaving with Guy. After a minute's thought, she nodded. "Of course," she said sadly. She had no other choice. They had to find help for Firion before his condition worsened. Reluctantly, she turned and headed off after Guy, begrudgingly leaving her older brother to fend for himself against the Imperial forces.

_'Please don't let him die,' _she thought to herself as she ran out of town and into the woods._ 'If he dies, I'll never forgive myself.' _The thought of him dying filled her with dread, but there was Firion to worry about also. The possibly of him dying, or of her and Guy dying as well occurred to her. One thing was for sure though, she was never going to leave behind anyone she cared about ever again. She would fight for the lives of those she cared for. As Guy ran beside her, with Firion's unconscious body in his arms, he felt very much the same.

_**Final Fantasy II: The Rebellion **_

* * *

_**  
**_

_**A/N:**_I doubt that I will get much response for this story but I can at least try. I wanted to work on something different than my usual stories. Well, to those who do read this, please respond.


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to thank everyone who took the time to actually read and review this story. Final Fantasy II is a very unrepresented Final Fantasy game; yet I find that, while not one of my favorite Final Fantasies, the game does intrigue me.

* * *

_**Final Fantasy II: The Rebellion**_

Scott was dying. He lay on a rickety old mattress in the basement of the town pub, being cared for by the pub's owner. The man had been very kind to him, but there was only so much that he could do for Scott. It would not be long before the young man passed away.

Yet Scott, ever the selfless one, cared nothing for his injuries. He knew that he would more than likely die. As far as he was concerned, finding out what had become of his loved ones was much more important. It was imperative that he make sure that they were okay and inform them that they had a traitor amongst their ranks.

"I saw him on the battle field," Scott said to himself. "General Borghen. He was fighting for the empire. He's a traitor...I wish I could tell the king...The king, he fought in the battle...did he even survive? Did my brother, Gordon?"

_'Did Hilda?' _

"No," he said to himself. "Don't even think such thoughts. You saw her leave with Minwu. He would do nothing to endanger her life." Yet he knew that there was no guarantee. His own parents, as well as many others had all died trying to escape from the castle. Hilda may have been killed as well or captured. After all, there was only so much protection that a white mage could offer.

What Scott needed was to get in touch with someone of the Wild Rose Rebellion soon. He had to tell them about Borghen and he had to find out whether or not Hilda had perished.

* * *

Maria wandered aimlessly through the rebel base in Altair. All around her, survivors from Phin were gathered, recuperating. She spotted several people that she thought she recognized, but none she knew very well. There were only two people here that she knew personally, and one of them was currently being cared for by the White Mage Minwu, while barely clinging on to his life.

"Maria."

Maria turned. Guy was standing a few feet away from her. Catching her eye, he nodded. "He is alright. Minwu heal him."

Maria simply nodded, not trusting herself to speak lest she break down completely. She and Guy quickly made their way to where Firion was resting. Entering the small room that he was being kept in, both made their way over to his side.

"I'm okay," Firion said weakly. He lifted his head up to glance at both Maria and Guy in turn. Offering them both a small smile, he made an attempt to climb to his feet. Sensing that he might be too weak to stand on his own, both Maria and Guy grabbed a hold of one of his arms.

Firion laughed. "I will be fine, you two," he said as they both steadied him. Taking in the bare stone walls of the room, he turned questioning eyes on his friends. "Where exactly are we?"

"We are in the town of Altair," Maria informed him. "What is left of the rebellion from Phin gathered here with Princess Hilda as their leader. Minwu, the Healer who tended to your injuries, found us all barely alive nearby and brought us here. Had it not been for him, we all probably would not have made it. If it had not been for him, you definitely..." Tears filled the young Black Mages eyes and she hung her head, unable to finish her sentence. "Everyone is gone...our parents are dead and Leon isn't here. He helped us out after you collapsed back in Phin, bought us time to get away, but now he's probably...."

"There is no guarantee that he is dead," Firion replied calmly before she could finish what she was saying, "Leon is very rational, I'm sure that when he realized how bad it was back there he probably made a run for it eventually."

Maria and Guy both nodded. "The princess of Phin wanted to see us when we woke up," Maria told him as the three headed out into the hall.

Firion smiled at her. "Well then, now is as good a time as any," he responded. The three entered the meeting room. Princess Hilda sat on a chair towards the end of the room, talking to a man dressed all in white. At the sound of their entrance, she abruptly stopped speaking.

"Your Majesty," Firion said, stepping forward. "I would like to thank you for allowing us to take refuge here and for having one of your men cure me. Had it not been for you, we would not still be here." He bowed respectfully before the princess.

"Yes, thank you," Maria breathed, "If there is anything that we can do to assist the rebellion, anything at all, we would gladly help."

"I appreciate your gratitude," Hilda intoned softly, "...and I most certainly admire your nerve, but the three of you are simply too young to join the rebellion. You would all waste your lives away when none of you most likely have the faintest idea how to fight."

"I can cast some elemental black magic," Maria told her, "...and Firion knows a little white magic. He can cast Cure and Esuna." The white clad man turned his attention to Firion at this and offered the young man a small nod.

"Be that as it may, a mild Fire or Cure spell is not going to be enough to hold off the brute force of the empire," Hilda replied at once. "I appreciate the fact that you are all willing to help, but I cannot allow you all to join. You are all simply too young and vulnerable to be put at such great risk." Catching sight of their crestfallen faces, Hilda offered them all a sympathetic smile. "You all are welcome to stay in Altair if you wish though. The password of the rebellion is _Wild Rose. _If you wish to stay here, it is imperative that you remember this, it will be highly beneficial in the long run."

Firion sighed in defeat. "Thank you," he told her. "For letting us stay here." With that said, he turned and walked away. Maria and Guy followed him, albeit reluctantly so on Maria's part.

"I'm sure that our paths will cross again someday," the white clad man called after them. "Our destinies are all interwoven with one another's."

* * *

"So what do we do now?" Maria asked Firion as they wandered the streets of Altair. "We are not allowed to join the rebellion and we very well can't go home." She shook her head. "We don't even have a home anymore..."

"We buy new weapons," Firion told her. "I can fight with knives okay, but my old ones are dull." He fished through his pocket. "I had some Gil on me when we left Phin. I could probably buy a knife or two with it," he told her. "Ethers are expensive, no matter where you go, so we would have to conserve our magic. If we tried, I could probably get you fighting with a knife as well. It would take some practice though."

"It sounds like a plan," Maria replied, feeling her spirits rise a bit.

"Guy can fight," Guy told them softly.

Maria smiled up at him. "I know you can," she told him. "You spent most of our early teen years keeping bullies away from me and Firion."

"We all should learn how to fight," Firion said firmly. "We are never going to prove ourselves to the princess if we don't learn how to fight."

Maria and Guy both nodded. Wandering through Altair, they couldn't help but notice how small the town was in comparison with their own. There were a few shops here and there selling clothing, armor and items but not nearly as many as Phin had. People, mostly stragglers from Phin, drifted in and out of the shops around town, looking bewildered in their new settings. At last the trio of friends managed to find what they were looking for: a weapon shop.

The shop itself was none too elaborate. Like the rest of town, it was very small. A few examples of different style weapons hung on the walls. A large space to the right of the shop was taken up by a wooden table with a bunch of tools on it. An elderly man sat in front of it, his back turned to them.

"May I help you?" the man behind the counter asked them pleasantly.

"Do you have any knives that we can look at that are of a reasonable price range?" Firion asked him.

The man smiled sadly at him. "New to town?" He questioned seriously enough. "We have had a lot of people come here looking for ways to defend themselves. Unfortunately, we are finding it a bit hard to accommodate everyone. I must apologize; we currently haven't any knives left in stock. It seems as though they are the townspeople's choice weapon in defense, understandably enough. Tobul has yet to replenish our supplies"

"I'll get to it when I get to it," the old man replied irritably. Maria headed towards him. Peering down at his work table, she suddenly had an idea. "Does the name, _Wild Rose_ mean anything to you sir?" she asked politely.

Tobul jerked his head up at this. Turning to glance first at her, then at Firion and Guy, a look of understanding came into his eyes. "It means something to anyone in this town with half a brain and a sense of what is going on," he told her. "Though I never imagined that you three...you're all just children."

"We stopped being children as soon as our home was destroyed," Firion said, stepping towards him. "Now we are left to fend for ourselves as best we know how."

Tobul stared at him for a moment before nodding. "Alright then," he replied. Turning to the shopkeeper, he mouthed the words '_Wild Rose'_ to him. The man's face paled as he looked in horror at the three youths standing in his shop.

"So young...I had no idea. If you all wouldn't mind stepping into the back of the shop, please."

Feeling slightly skeptical, Firion headed after him, his hand reaching into his pocket to where he kept his knife in case there was any trouble. Maria and Guy both followed him without a word into the back.

Firion's mouth dropped at the sight. The room was slightly larger than the front of the shop. Everywhere around them various different weapons could be seen, from spears and staffs, to swords and shields. The owner of the shop turned to them with a frown.

"The very best of our weapons are being used to aid the Wild Rose Rebellion," he told them. "Most of the recent customers we have had wander in here have been stray people from towns that the empire attacked. Given how young you all are, I figured that you were likely no different." He offered them all an apologetic smile. "I was not lying about the knives, but we do have many other weapons to choose from, such as bows and axes," he told them.

Firion shook his head. "Thank you very much, but I will be sticking with my knives, thanks." He leaned against the door frame, his arms folded across his chest as he watched Maria and Guy peer around the room at the weapons.

"Guy fight with bare fists," Guy told the shopkeeper in his broken English, "...but Maria need weapon to defend herself. Guy help look"

"Thank you, Guy," Maria told him. Glancing around, her eyes fell on a very familiar looking weapon, a spear. '_Leon knew how to use a spear,' _she thought to herself. _'He was never very good at it though. I was always better, whereas he was better at sword fighting' _Making up her mind, she reached over and pulled out the spear. "I'll take this," she announced, turning to the shopkeeper.

The man's eyes widened in surprise, but Firion merely nodded. "How much is it?" he asked the man.

"It's free of charge," the shopkeeper replied. "Anything to help the Wild Rose Rebellion."

* * *

Gordon had never felt this horrible in his life. His parents were dead, his brother was probably dead as well, and all he had done was run like a coward away from Phin while the empire was attacking. He didn't deserve to live.

"I'm a coward!" he cried out softly. Glancing despairingly towards the building he knew to be the headquarters of the Wild Rose Rebellion, he felt his knees give out from beneath him and he collapsed to the ground. "A coward..." he breathed, feeling his eyes well up with tears, "...who ran and hid while his brother left his fiancés side and fought as bravely as any of the soldiers. I should have died instead of Scott. What have I to offer anyone?" He fought back a shudder at the thought. Looking up, he caught sight of two young men and a young woman heading in his direction.

"Are you alright?" the smaller of the men asked him, his blue eyes wide with concern.

Gordon sighed. "I'm fine," he told him. "I'm just a man who hasn't the vaguest idea as to what to do with himself."

"Were you from Phin too?" the woman asked.

"Not from Phin," he replied. "I'm from Kashuan. I was invited to a dinner party being held in Phin when it was under attack. I am all that is left of my family now," he hung his head.

"So are we," the young man told him. "My name is Firion and these two are Maria and Guy." He offered Gordon a smile of reassurance. "We must now learn to fight for the future, instead of dwell on the past. It is the only way to truly move on."

* * *

Firion, Maria and Guy headed out of town the very next day. All three of them had been supplied with Potions and a few Ethers that were for emergencies only. As of that moment, they hadn't the vaguest idea where to head, though a few of the natives in town had mentioned a town named Gatrea that was supposedly not far from Phin. If they could get there, they could see if they could find out anything about the whereabouts of Leon.

"Perhaps he took refuge there," Firion said as they headed along. "It's much closer to Phin than Altair is so it would make sense for him to head there instead."

"It's worth a shot," Maria said to him. "If not, we can at least..."

"Maria, watch out!"

Maria dove out of the way just as a fiend came flying towards her. Turning to face the monster that had nearly assaulted her, she pulled out the spear she had purchased. Beside her, Firion unsheathed his knife. "Brace yourselves," he told them. "If it's too fast for you both to handle, then I'll take it on."

The three glanced at the monster in question. It was a small, jittery looking thing, with long ears and a crooked smile that was more like a leer than anything else. Firion chuckled a bit at it. "It's a goblin," he announced. "Nothing to worry about, I'll handle it."

The three ended up in Gatrea near nightfall. It was a small town, even smaller than Altair had been, but it was very peaceful-looking despite how near to Phin it was. The three all put their remaining money together and managed to procure a room at the inn. They would wait until morning before exploring the town fully.

"We can't be hasty in our decisions," Firion told them. "If we make any attempt to head towards Phin, we have to be really careful with how we proceed. If there are any Imperial soldiers around, we haven't the means to fight them off should they spot us."

"I don't intend to head back to Phin just yet," Maria responded. "Unless I think that in doing so we might locate Leon."

Firion nodded. "Well with any luck, we will locate him here in town tomorrow," he told her. "For now we should all rest. We have done a lot of traveling today and will more than likely do plenty more tomorrow."

* * *

The next day the three stepped out of the inn not long after the sun had risen. Despite the earliness of the hour, several other stragglers could be seen wandering around town. Off to the side of town, near a thicket of trees an old man stood smoking a pipe. Firion, Maria and Guy all approached him cautiously.

"Good morning," Firion said cheerfully, nodding to the elderly man. "Early riser, I presume?"

The old man took a puff out of his pipe, then nodded somberly. "That I am," he said. "I don't see many children rising early though," he said. "...unless they are helping their families tend to the businesses in town." He eyed the three of them all skeptically. "I certainly don't recognize the three of you. Exactly where are you three all from?"

"We are from Phin," Maria answered quietly before Firion had a chance to respond.

The old man sighed. "That'd be a shame," he said. "We've gotten a lot of stragglers from Phin these past couple of days. We healed up whoever we could and sent them onwards to Altair. Some of them made it here just to die." He took another puff of his pipe.

Maria looked stricken. Glancing at Firion, she mouthed the word, _Leon. _

Firion shook his head. "Have you seen anyone our age in town?" he asked the elderly man. "Any other teenagers?"

The man shook his head. "The only children I've seen come through here are a few little ones with their families," he replied sourly, "...and the majority of them didn't even make it out of here alive again."

Firion sighed. "Thank you," he told the elderly man. "You have been a big help." With that said, he turned and walked away. Maria and Guy followed after, both looking crestfallen.

"Don't go heading off to Phin now!" the old man called after them. "It's not safe there! Anyone who heads back there is almost guaranteed their lives within an instant. One of the barkeeps, word has it, was shut into his own bar and made a slave of the empire's glutinous services."

"Of course not!" Firion called back. "We are just heading back to Altair!"

This was far from the truth of course. What the man had just said had given Firion an idea.

* * *

The trip to Phin was not easy. The three had no choice but to head back into the woods if they were to avoid being seen by Imperial soldiers. The further they trekked into the woods, the more deadly of creatures they began to come across. Fiends much more powerful than a mere Goblin began to appear in numbers, forcing the group to start relying on magic to fight them off and to cure injuries that could not be cured with Potions alone. Maria could not help but be immensely thankful that they had never made it so far into the woods when first escaping Phin. They could barely fight off the monsters now, she could not imagine what would have happened if they had come across any of these creatures when they first left Phin. None of them would have had a chance for survival.

As they were leaving the woods and entering Phin, they stumbled across another dilemma: How to get past the guards and make it to the pub.

The town of Phin had been nearly demolished in the empires attack. Homes had been burnt to the ground and businesses had been all but destroyed. The castle of Phin still stood proudly though, overlooking the town, now occupied by the empire itself. Likewise, a few choice places in town still stood, one of them being, as the old man had claimed, the town pub.

Firion, Maria and Guy hid in an alleyway, concealed by the remainder of the town's inn, while they formulated a plan.

"It would be unwise for all three of us to head through town," Firion told them. "It will be much easier for only one of us to go through unseen."

"Then which of us goes?" Guy asked.

"I will," Firion said.

Maria looked nervous at this. "Be careful," she told him. "If you get caught, who knows what will happen to you?"

"I will be very careful," Firion told her. With that said, he turned and walked away, leaving her and Guy in their hiding spot.

Heading through town was not an easy task. Imperial soldiers marched the streets, carefully guarding any buildings that were left standing. Firion wove his way through the side-streets, taking care to remain concealed in the shadows. At last he neared the pub.

It was a large building, one of the few that was still intact after the fire. Firion could see several soldiers exiting it at the moment, obviously quite drunk. As they made their way towards him, he carefully stepped behind another half-demolished building. As soon as they had passed, he quickly ran down another side street. Appearing at the side of the pub, he searched for any windows or passages that would grant him entrance without him being seen. Spotting an open second story window, he quickly surveyed the rest of the area. There was a tree not too far to his right.

_'If I could make my way up the tree, I could make a leap for the window,' _he thought to himself._ 'It'd be quite risky but it's the only shot I have.' _Making up his mind, his jumped up the tree. Surveying the distance between the window and his current tree branch, he made up his mind. _'Either I'll fall and most likely crack my head open, or I'll make it. Only one way to know for sure...' _Letting go of the tree branch, he leaped forward. The next thing he knew he was lying on the floor of the barkeeps room, in considerable pain, having smacked his head against the edge of the window. His eyes watered as he struggled into a sitting position, clutching at his throbbing head as he did so.

"What the hell!" Footsteps sounded on the stairs. Firion's eyes widened in horror. _'The barkeep!_' Immediately getting to his feet despite his horrible headache, Firion quickly concealed himself behind a large dresser as the door swung open to reveal a middle-aged man with short graying hair; an ax in one hand.

As he stepped into the room, Firion made up his mind. Quickly stepping out from his hiding spot, he grabbed a hold of the man from behind. Knocking the man's ax out of his hands, he pressed his rusted knife against the older man's throat.

"I don't want to hurt you," he told the barkeep. "I just need some information. I'm from Phin too, you see."

"About what?" The man grumbled irritably, sounding for all the world as though he could care less that he was a slit away from death. "I know nothing! I haven't been out of Phin since the attack!"

"I'm with the Wild Rose Rebellion," Firion told him. "I'm looking for a former ally of mine. He is a little older than me, with raven-colored hair. Have you seen him?"

The barkeep shook his head. "All I've seen here are Imperial soldiers," he replied bitterly. "They are like scavengers, demanding food and drink out of me all times of the day. I do have one man here that was of the rebellion. He sure as hell doesn't match your description though."

"Can you bring me to meet him?" Firion asked. "I may have some questions for him."

"Certainly," the man replied. "If you would care to get that damn knife away from my throat!" Firion released him at once. The two men made their way down the stairs of the bar. Firion kept his knife out just in case there was trouble or the older man went back on his word.

The man led Firion into a small room in the basement of the pub. It was a spare room, made up of little more than a bed and a table laden with Potions. A man lay in the bed, fast asleep. The barkeep nodded towards him. "He is a member of the rebellion as well," he told Firion. "He was gravely injured during the attack on Phin. I've tried my best to heal him, but there isn't much I can do. It won't be long before he passes on."

Firion slowly approached the man. He was very young, not much older than Firion himself most likely, with wavy blond hair. He looked like he may once have been handsome though it was hard to tell now. His face was as pale as a ghost's, his skin stretched tightly around it in a ghoulish fashion. He looked slightly familiar, though Firion could not tell why.

The man's eyes snapped open. He stared blankly at Firion for a moment without speaking. Then, in a strained raspy voice, he said, "Are you here to kill me, for if so, know that my time is nearly over as things stand. I am not afraid to die."

Firion looked at him in sympathy. "No, I am not," he told him. "My name is Firion. I'm a member of the Wild Rose Rebellion."

The man's eyes widened. "My name is Scott," he told Firion. "I am also of the rebellion. I was struck down in combat when the empire attacked Phin." Slightly out of breath, he paused for a moment. "I am very glad to see someone else of the rebellion," he continued, "For I fear that my time is short." Beckoning Firion closer, he went on, "I wish to know if my fiancé Hilda or my brother Gordon have perished."

"Princess Hilda is still alive and well," Firion told him. "She has taken control of the rebel army. A resistance was set up within the town of Altair."

Scott's eyes filled with tears at the mention of Hilda and he let out a sigh of great relief. "...and Gordon?" he questioned.

"I do not know anyone named Gordon," Firion replied, all thoughts of questioning the man about Leon having left him, "I do however, remember seeing a man in the town of Altair who resembles you to some extent."

Scott sighed again. "They both still live then," he said. "I am very grateful for your presence, young rebel, for I have no other contact with the rebellion, and the thought as to whether or not Hilda..." His voice trailed off a bit and he reached into his pocket. Pulling out a ring, he handed it to Firion. "I have been reluctant to let this out of my sight, but I think that it would be better if Hilda had it. Tell her that I have the utmost confidence in her ability to run the rebel army in her fathers stead," his voice grew weaker as he spoke and Firion had to lean in to hear his next words, "...and tell her that General Borghen is to blame for the attack; he is a traitor," he paused for a moment before continuing, "...and tell Gordon not to fret, he has the strength to become a great warrior as well as a fair ruler; he just needs to trust his abilities and have faith in himself." With that all said, he closed his eyes and leaned back against the mattress.

"He is dead," the barkeep said as he came up beside Firion. "I feared he would die soon. I'm glad he got the chance to talk to you first." He nodded to Firion. "I'll lead you out of the pub," he told the young man. "You are on your own after that though."

Firion nodded somberly. Taking one last look at the now dead young prince of Kashuan, he left the room.

* * *

Firion made his way quickly out of town. Meeting up with Maria and Guy in the woods near Phin, he quickly filled them in on what had happened between him and Scott.

"Poor man," Maria said, shaking her head. "To think, if we had not headed to town, he would have died not knowing what had become of any of his loved ones."

Firion and Guy both nodded. "He will be at peace now," Firion said, "The most we could do for him is to make sure that we give Princess Hilda the ring. For now though, we'd better rest up in Gatrea. Altair is a long walk from here."

* * *

It was close to a week before the three made their way back to Altair. Getting through the woods again had been tough, what with nearly all of their magic and Potions having been used up. Had they not stopped in Gatrea on the way Firion believed, though he would not say so aloud, that the three would not have made it back to Altair at all.

Fate was kind to them, however, and they made it back to Altair safely, with Scott's ring in their possession to present to Princess Hilda. Heading into the rebel base, the three quickly made their way to the room where Hilda most often resided. There the Princess sat, with the White Mage Minwu by her side. She gave a little start of surprise when she saw the three children.

"Firion!" she exclaimed. "Maria! Guy! I was not expecting you all at once. Is something the matter?"

"We have not been in town in a little over a week at the very least," Firion told her. "Possibly longer... We headed to Gatrea and from there to Phin." He then reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring.

Hilda's eyes widened in surprise as she took the ring from him. "This was Scott's," she said softly, "He presented it to me on the night that Phin was invaded." Her eyes had a faraway look in them as she recalled the night.

"I saw Scott in the pub in Phin," Firion told her. "He was being cared for by the pub owner. He has passed on now, I'm sorry to say." He looked sadly at the Princess's pretty face before continuing. "He said that he believed that the rebel army was safe in your hands; he trusted you to do an admirable job in running it in your fathers stead. He also wanted you to know that the rebel army was betrayed by General Borghen."

"So I have heard," Hilda replied. "Thank you Firion, Maria, Guy. I cannot imagine what you all must have been thinking to have returned to Phin so soon after the attack, but I am nevertheless grateful that you all have done so. It would appear that I have greatly underestimated the three of you." Catching the penetrating gaze of Minwu, she remained silent for a moment, apparently deep in thought. Then taking a deep breath, she then turned back to address them once more, a small smile on her face.

"While I still feel that the three of you are too young to actively participate in combat, perhaps you may be useful to the rebel army after all," Hilda began, watching carefully for their reactions. She was not disappointed as all three of their faces lit up at once.

"W-we are allowed to join?" Firion stammered, looking at Hilda with a mixture of surprise and happiness on his face. Maria similarly looked overjoyed.

"We will work as hard as possible to improve our weapon techniques and magic," she said, "So that way we will be of use."

"Guy work hard," Guy said quietly.

Hilda smiled uneasily. "I have the utmost confidence in you all," she said softly.

_'I am not sure about this,' _she thought worriedly. _'Minwu thinks that they are capable, but I can't know for certain. They are so young, I hope that this is right...'_

_

* * *

  
_

_**AN:**_ The next chapter we will see more of Minwu and Hilda. Firion, Maria and Guy are rebels now, which means that it won't be long before they are off on their first assignment to get Mythril. I'll try my hardest to have the next chapter out soon, though I can't promise anything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy II nor do I own the lyrics to the song posted in this chapter. I'm just a fanfic writer, writing for her own enjoyment and hopefully the enjoyment of others who read this story.

I am pleased with the number of reviews I have gotten. I was expecting no more than one or two, if that. Thanks you guys, you're all awesome! I had wanted to have this chapter finished sooner. Unfortunately term papers and final exams had gotten in the way, and they must come first. I am done with classes now so hopefully I will be able to get chapters up sooner from now on.

* * *

_**Final Fantasy II: The Rebellion **_

Firion was running. From where and to where he did not know but it was imperative that he keep going. It was getting harder as he progressed. The air around him was thick with smoke, making it hard to see. He struggled to go on, ignoring his legs constant attempts to give out and his inability to see more than a few feet ahead of him. If only he could make it out in time, yet he didn't think that he would make it.

No, he knew he wouldn't make it. As he turned another corner, the smoke grew even more pronounced, blocking everything from his view.

Firion came to a sudden stop. Blacks clouds of smoke encircled him at once. It was so dark, everything felt so cold. Where was he? A single word reverberated through the darkness, over and over, his name... Then the smoke cleared away to reveal a tall man wearing dark armor and carrying a sword. The man beckoned towards him. Firion's eyes widened as he took in the stranger.

"Brother..."

"Firion..."

Firion barely had time to register before the man struck. The clinking of metal and Firion's name being the last things he heard before slipping into oblivion.

"Firion," Maria whispered, nudging him. "Firion wake up!"

Firion groaned as his eyes flickered open. "Maria, what is..." he began but Maria cut him off.

"Guy isn't here," she whispered, her gray eyes wide with alarm.

Firion glanced around the inn room. Sure enough it was empty, save for him and Maria. Turning back to face her, he shook his head a little.

"That doesn't mean that anything horrible happened to him," Firion said. "He might have just decided to take a walk."

"At three in the morning?" Maria cried, gesticulating towards a wooden clock hanging on the wall. "Guy enjoys taking walks but he also enjoys getting his sleep."

"I am sure that Guy can take care of himself," Firion told her. "If that is what you are worried about."

"I am worried about all of us," she told him. "We..." she trailed off. Heaving a great sigh Maria sat down on the bed beside Firion. He leaned over and gave her shoulder a quick squeeze of reassurance.

"It's fine," he told her. "We have survived worse. This shouldn't be too bad. All we have to do is go see Josef about the Mythril, if we can find him that is..."

Maria sighed. Firion squeezed her shoulder again. "Let's have a little cheer," he said, smiling slightly at her. "The three of us have handled a lot so far, we can handle a trip to Salamand."

"Sure," she replied smiling at him. "I'll take your word for it then."

* * *

The next day, the three headed straight to Princess Hilda. It was time that they head off on their first mission.

"Good morning, Firion, Maria, Guy," Hilda said softly, smiling at them as they entered the meeting room. "I trust that you all have slept well?" she asked, staring hard into their faces for signs of fatigue.

Firion smiled back at her, feeling his spirits rise at the sight of her pretty, smiling face. "We slept very well," he told the princess, glancing sideways at Maria as he said this. She said nothing but simply nodded her head, her raven locks flying around a bit as she did so.

"That is excellent news," Hilda replied in the same soft voice. "Now, the three of you all know the circumstances that are at hand. You will head straight to Salamand located north up in the mountainous region of the continent. Minwu shall accompany you. He knows the way very well."

At the sound of his name, Minwu stepped forward, his long robes sweeping past him as he came to stand beside Firion. "I shall do my best, your majesty, to assist these young rebels." he told Hilda, inclining his head respectfully towards her.

"I have no doubt that you will," Princess Hilda told him, her lips curved upwards into a smile. She then addressed her next words to Firion. "Do make sure that you are well supplied with ethers and potions before leaving town. Everything will be free of charge to you here in Altair."

"Of course, your majesty," Firion replied, bowing a bit before her as well. His expression brightened a little more when she gave him another small smile.

"Very well," Hilda told him. "You may go now, but please be careful. Once outside of town, you are no longer within the protection of the rebel army."

"Of course," Maria replied. "We understand entirely, your majesty." Giving a small bow of her own, the group of four turned and headed away, leaving Hilda alone to think.

_'I hope that this is right,' _she pondered silently as she watched them leave. _'They have Minwu with them, and all three of them seem capable, but they are still just children. I shouldn't be letting them do this. They are too young...what would father think if he knew that I've allowed mere children to join the rebellion?' _She knew almost at once what her father would think of that. More than likely, he would admire Firion, Maria and Guy's nerve for joining.

_'I should go see him later,' _she thought to herself._ 'He would like an update on how his rebellion is running, I am sure.'_

* * *

"Firion, look out!"

Firion dove out of the way as a Sasquatch lunged at him. It reared back angrily after missing and prepared to have another go at him. This time though, Firion was ready. His knife was out in an instant and as the monster nearly made contact with his face, he drove his knife into its right eye, then twisted it slightly. Howling with pain, the creature pawed through the air madly, trying to get at his face. Maria concentrated hard, conjuring up the strongest fire spell that she could. Flames danced from the end tips of her fingers and headed straight for the monster, just as Firion pulled his bloody knife out of it. The fire spell hit the fiend face on, causing it to crumble to the ground.

"It dead," Guy announced as he stepped over to inspect it. Firion wiped his knife on the snow.

"We must not stop now," Minwu informed them in a calm, serene voice. "It is imperative that we make it to Salamand."

"Of course," Firion replied. Turning to Maria, he nodded at her. "Thanks for the heads up," he told her. "I didn't even see it coming towards me."

Maria smiled at him. "You're all right," she responded. "That is all that matters."

Firion smiled too. He took the lead once more, humming a small tune underneath his breath as he walked.

The trip up to Salamand so far had not been easy. The group had left Altair loaded with potions, ethers, antidotes and tents, but their supplies had diminished to nearly nothing. The mountains were cold and brutal, not to mention swarming with monsters. Maria was pushing herself to the limit, using the very best of her fire magic to keep them at bay. Firion tried his hardest to cure any ailments that the party had, but was not accomplished enough to manage the feat on his own. It was times like these that he was glad that Minwu was accompanying them.

"_Now here, I stand," _he sang quietly as he walked onwards, _"Oh, in the morning sunshine, Dreaming only of the promised land."_

"You sad, Firion?" Guy piped up suddenly. Firion abruptly stopped walking, nearly causing Maria to smack into him. Holding out a hand to steady her, he stared at Guy, the confusion evident in his blue eyes.

"No, I'm not," he replied. "Why?"

"You sing a sad song, is all," Guy replied. "Very sad song. I do not know it. Where you learn it?"

"I'm not sure," Firion admitted. It was true, he did not know where he had learned the strange melody that he sang under his breath. He used to sing it when he was younger before going to sleep, but he hadn't of done so in years. "We should rest now," he added, as he turned to face Maria. "It's getting dark out, and it's been a long day."

Maria agreed with him. Firion and Guy quickly set up camp while Maria made a fire outside. After settling in, Guy immediately fell asleep. Maria came in a little while later and curled up with a blanket in a far corner of the tent. Casting sleepy gray eyes on Firion, she gave him a small smile. "Good night, _Mr. Depressing Song_," she said teasingly. She then rolled over onto her side and fell asleep.

Firion heaved a great sigh. Wrapping a thick woolen blanket around his shoulders for warmth, he headed out of the tent. Minwu sat by the fireside, staring down at what appeared to be a spellbook. Settling down beside the mage, he rubbed his hands together to warm them.

"You're going to catch your death out here in the cold," Firion said softly. Minwu looked up from his book.

"The cold is not what I would consider a prime candidate towards my death," he replied, his dark eyes staring intently at Firion' pale ones.

"I'm sorry...what?" Firion asked, feeling confused.

"I worry not of my death, for it is inevitable that it must come. I simply do not believe that the cold night shall bring it."

Firion nodded, feeling a bit dazed. "Alright then." He paused for a moment before continuing. "I now wish to express my gratitude for you aiding us on our quest. We should be arriving at Salamand tomorrow, and I highly doubt that we would have succeeded without your help."

"You underestimate yourself far too much," Minwu told him seriously. "Young though you all may be, you all possess great determination."

"Do you feel that will get us through to the end?" Firion questioned him. "Is our determination enough of a strength to help us persevere?"

"That is for you to decide," Minwu told him.

Firion sighed. Tilting his head slightly, he caught sight of the tent, where Maria and Guy lay asleep.

At first glance, there appeared to be nothing around them besides the wilderness. Only mountains, and the thick blanket of snow that covered the mountains. However, Firion had glimpsed a town earlier in the evening far ahead of them. That must have been Salamand. Salamand...

"Can you teach me the Raise spell?" Firion asked Minwu suddenly. "The spell that I saw you use on Maria when she collapsed after fighting off that fiend awhile back..." his voice trailed off.

"If you wish to learn the spell, then I would do my best to help you," Minwu told him. "However, there is only so much I can teach you." Staring at Firion's crestfallen face for a moment, he elaborated further, "You have the potential to become a great White Mage, but that is something that you must learn how to be on your own. My will to teach shall only be fueled by your desire to learn and to practice what you learn on your own."

"Alright then," Firion said. "I shall try as hard as I can to learn and to restore what I learn."

* * *

Hilda was tired. No, more than that, she was utterly exhausted. After spending an entire day alternating between caring for her father, consulting with Tobul over the issue concerning Mythril and making sure that the people from Phin who had wandered in from Altair had somewhere to stay in town, her energy had been spent.

She stood at her father's bedside at the moment, watching him sleep. Everything that could be done for him was being done, but she knew that it was all in vain. The king would perish no matter what was done for him, it was only a matter of time.

Still, the situation could have been worse. The building that the rebellion occupied was large enough to hold many of the stragglers in town comfortably. It was hardly ideal for a king, but one must not be too hasty during an emergency such as this. The natives in town had been courteous, and that meant a great deal to Hilda.

Rubbing tiredly at her eyes, she started to consider the prospect of going to bed. It had been a long day after all, and a stressful one at that. However, the thought of leaving her father while Minwu was not there to tend to him was painful.

"Hilda!"

Princess Hilda turned, startled at the sound of her name. She immediately recognized the man standing in the doorway, and felt a slight twinge of dislike that was uncharacteristic to her usual nature.

Gordon did not look well. His clothes, while clean, were shabby looking, his hair was a mess, and he was in dire need of a shave. Pale and worrisome as he usually was, Hilda had never seen him as ashen-faced and tormented as he looked right then.

"I heard that you sent three young children with Minwu to procure Mythril from Salamand," he told her, stepping forward into the room. "Is that true?"

"Rumors have the quaintest way of getting started," Hilda told him dryly.

"So it is just a rumor then?" Gordon asked, "...I could not believe it when I heard...imagine you sending children out into their infinite doom..."

"Yes, the thought of doing anything that would risk your life is horrifying, is it not, Gordon?" replied Hilda. Gordon gaped at her, clearly shocked by her words. Hilda stood up then, her expression hardening as she continued to stare at the man before her.

"Hilda, I never meant anyone any harm. Mere words are not enough to explain how saddened I was when I heard of my brother's passing," Gordon said, bowing his head as he spoke.

If his words had been meant to soften her, they had no such effect on the young princess. Instead she only glared harder.

"You had not an inkling of doubt when leaving Phin though. I find it interesting to consider that while you claim to feel terrible about your brother's demise, you never once made any effort to prevent it."

The prince of Kashuan winced at her harsh words. "I am sorry Hilda," he said. "I never meant for things to go so badly, yet I find myself at a loss to prevent any of the calamities in my life. I suppose that I really am not as brave as you or Scott ever were. I'll leave you alone now." With that said he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Hilda simply stared at the door. He was a coward, and a weakling, yet she could not abhor him as she at times so desperately wanted to. The princess had known him for years, had practically grown up with him and his brother. She knew him, perhaps not as well as she had known Scott, but she knew him just the same. Well enough to know that if she was feeling angry with him for leaving Scott, what he felt towards himself was probably ten times worse.

* * *

Just like Firion had predicted, they managed to reach Salamand the next day. It was a tiny village, made up of small houses and shops. The entire town had a quaint pleasant look to it. The homes, wood-made and snow topped, looked like gingerbread houses. Nothing could be seen for miles around them, save for mountains. For all of it's seclusion, the town looked peaceful enough to Firion, but something was off. The town was, in some odd way, familiar to the young man, but that wasn't what was bothering him. It was something else...

"Maria, do you notice anything off-kilter about this place?" Firion asked.

Maria turned to him with a puzzled look on her face. From behind her, Minwu was watching him carefully.

"It's a small town," Maria said in response after a moments thought. "There's not many people about, and they all seem to be women..." she trailed off then, her eyes widening in realization.

"There are no men here!" she whispered. "That IS weird!"

"I certainly think so," Firion agreed. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a woman exiting a nearby house. Making up his mind, he quickly made his way towards her.

"Excuse me, Ma'am?" he asked politely. "Would you mind answering a question of mine?"

The woman stared at him, evidently startled. "It would depend on what the question was," she answered, as she gazed first at him, then at Maria, Guy and Minwu.

Firion moved closer to her. Lowering his voice, he said quietly, "I was wondering if you knew of a man in this village named Josef?"

The woman's face paled at his words. She stole a quick glance over at his group before turning back to him. "Many of the men in town are gone," she said quickly. "Josef couldn't do anything, he couldn't..."

"Is that my name I hear? Who wants me now, haven't they drained me enough?" A man came out of the house the woman had just left. He was a middle-aged man, of an average build. His head was completely bald save for a small patch of gray hair. He wore a thick green cloak over a gray sweater and pants. Gazing warily at them all, his eyes narrowed as they settled on Firion.

"Are they harassing you, Sara?" he asked the woman. "If they are you can tell me. We don't need anymore trouble," he added as he glared reproachfully at Firion. "We have quite enough to deal with, thanks."

"Are you by any chance Josef?" Maria asked him.

"What is it to you if I am, you little brat!" Josef snapped at her. Sara gasped at his harsh words. "Josef, don't," she began, grasping his shoulder, but Josef shook her off. "I know who the hell they are," he snapped looking irritable. "They're a part of the rebellion, that's who they are. I realized it when I first saw that white mage they have in their company." He gesticulated towards Minwu, who said nothing.

"We mean you no harm," Firion told him. "Princess Hilda wanted us to..."

"To come looking for me?" Josef asked him angrily. "Yes, I'm sure she did. Now why don't you go run back like a good little messenger boy and tell her that she can't have the Mythril. The empire got there first. All of the men in town are busy at Semitt Falls mining Mythril for the emperor."

* * *

Firion did not know why Josef was so determined to not help them out, but he was certain of one thing. Whatever his reasons may be, there was more to it than just the town being under control of the empire.

Nevertheless, they were charged with the task of acquiring Mythril. Having no other choice than to proceed, the group rested up, restored their supplies, and then headed to Semitt Falls. The journey was not as long as the one to Salamand had been, so they arrived at their destination fairly quickly. After surveying the area around them for anyone, they entered.

Immediately upon entering, Firion and Maria both felt their spirits drop. The entire place was like a maze. The whole path went down like a dungeon, with sharp turns that broke off into multiple directions.

As though that were not enough, the general feel of the place was as uncomfortable as can be. Damp and muggy, the only source of warmth and light came from the torches that lined the walls, and even then, it was barely enough to light the way.

"Well, lets go," Firion said with false cheer. He slowly made his way down the damp tunnel. Maria followed after, with Minwu behind her and Guy bringing up the rear. Turning a corner, Firion jumped back as a fiend lunged at him. Without waiting for it to make another move, he lunged forward, quick as can be, unsheathing his knife as he did so. The fiend leered at him, it's teeth bared grotesquely, it's eyes practically bulging in their dropping sockets. Maria resisted the urge to be ill at the sight. Undisturbed by the hideous sight before him, Firion took no chances and immediately struck. Driving his knife straight into the creatures chest he quickly twisted his knife, digging it deeper into the flesh of the monster. Then, yanking out his bloody knife, he lunged forward again, Within a minute the creature was slain. Panting slightly, he turned back to his comrades.

"Maria heads up," he called as another one appeared behind her. Mara screamed and dove out of the way. She unsheathed her spear and took aim. The first blow hit the fiend straight in the face. She quickly yanked it backwards as the creature recoiled. Then without hesitation she lunged forward, piercing the fiends flesh with her spear.

"Maria need help," Guy said as he watched her attempt to pull out her spear. He reached for it and yanked it out effortlessly., then handed it back to her. She took it with a grimace.

"Let's keep moving," Firion said.

The group headed down further into the dungeons. It was a long grueling process and they were unfortunate enough to come across many dead ends, as well as more than their fair share of monsters. They traveled onwards despite this. Minwu healed them when needed and Firion led the way, his head held high, softly humming the sad little tune Guy had caught him singing not that long ago. At last, they reached the end of a long pathway. Voices could be heard up ahead. Firion quickly ducked out of the way. Minwu followed suit, with Maria and Guy behind him. A moment later, two soldiers passed by.

"Damn Borghen, thinking that he can tell us what to do when he has been here for little more than a week," one of the men muttered. "If he hadn't of been crucial to the fall of Phin, there is not a chance that he would be as highly regraded as he is now. He does nothing as it is."

The other man murmured a reply as they headed past Firion. They were so caught up in their conversation, that the original speaker failed to notice the slight tug from his pocket as something was taken from it.

"That was close," Firion said. "Come on." They headed down the hall, taking care to watch out for any more soldiers. At last they arrived at a large holding cell full of people. Firion fished the key he had swiped from the soldiers out of his pocket and opened the door.

They were from Salamand. All of the young, able-bodied men who lived and worked in Salamand. At the sight of Firion and the others, they all looked wary.

"We bring you no harm," Guy told them. "You from Salamand, no?"

"Yes, we are from Salamand," a voice answered. Firion blinked. That was not a man's voice.

A young woman stepped forward then. She could not have been any older than Firion was, and was at least a head shorter, yet here she stood amidst a group of much older, larger men. Gazing at him calmly, she introduced herself.

"My name is Nelly. When the Palamecian empire invaded Salamand and imprisoned all of these men, I was captured as well. It was to keep my father from going back to Princess Hilda of Phin and requesting her assistance. He was made to keep quiet, to ensure my survival." She stared at Firion, then at Maria, Guy and Minwu. "You are all of the rebellion, I presume?"

"Yes, we are," Maria answered. "My name is Maria and this is Firion," she added, stepping up beside Firion as she spoke. "Their names are Guy and Minwu."

"Lovely to meet you all," Nelly said in the same calm tone.

"About time Hilda sent some rebels to free us," another vice spoke up. A short young man with brownish-blond hair, wearing beat up old streets clothes with a bandanna tied in his hair came up to them. He took Firion's hand in his own and shook it rigorously. "Paul is my name. I'm from the rebellion too, of course. I made an effort to free these fine people and well," he shook his head dismissively. "I guess that even the best of the best have their off days, eh?"

Luckily, Paul had entered from a different direction than the one that they had. Taking his way was much quicker which was good news, especially since they were traveling in a much larger group now. Firion hung to the back of the group with Maria. When the others were far ahead of him, he gestured towards a nearby door that was ajar. "There is Mythril in there," he said. "I saw it when we passed by. If we can get some for Hilda, then we will be able to report back to her and let her know that everything was a success."

"Okay," Maria agreed.

The two headed into the room. The room was filled with chests, which sure enough, carried Mythril. Firion smiled his reassurance at Maria. Then just as quickly as it had come, his smile vanished. In the doorway stood a soldier. Unlike the other two who Firion had seen before, this one seemed far more aware of his surroundings.

"Do you think it wise to steal from the empire?" he asked Firion coldly.

Firion's eyes narrowed. "That depends. Is what I'm stealing really the empires, or should it rightfully belong to the people who worked hard to mine it?"

"Firion, look out!" Maria cried as the soldier charged him. With barely a moment to react, Firion dodged the man. He turned quickly, unsheathing his knife as he did so. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Maria doing the same thing with her weapon.

"You made a mistake by coming here," the man said angrily. "Rebel scum like you need to learn your place."

"We will see about that," Firion answered. He ducked as the man made another attempt at him. His knife fell out of his hand and landed on the floor with a clatter. Forgetting about it for the time being, Firion dived out of the way once more. Catching Maria's eye, he concentrated hard on his magic. "Wall," he called out softly. Almost instantly, a thin white wall enveloped him, shielding him from all outer harm. The man's sword was useless against it.

Maria took her chance then. The air around her grew tense as she concentrated. Within moments electricity had formed from the tips of her fingers. Then with a jolt, she sent all of her magic flying outwards, straight at the soldier. Bolts of lighting engulfed his body immediately upon her magic making contact with him.

The man's sword fell from his hand at once and he let out the most horrible scream that Firion had ever heard in his life. The force of the magic lifted the soldier straight off his feet. For a moment, he was suspended in midair, his body surging with electricity and his every hair standing on end. Then he fell, landing none too lightly on the ground, his body still shaking from the force of the spell, but otherwise dead.

* * *

They arrived back in Altair a week later, carrying as much Mythril between them as they could. Though they had considered stopping in Salamand, the group had ultimately decided against it. The captives from Salamand knew their way back to their own town. It was important now that Firion and the others made it back to see Hilda. Paul would ensure that Nelly made it back to her father safely so they needn't worry about that.

They headed straight into the rebel army headquarters. Entering the meeting room, they were surprised to find that Hilda was not there.

"The princess is tending to her father at the moment," an elderly member of the rebellion told them. Firion thanked him. The group then made their way towards the king's bedchamber.

Upon entering, they found Hilda sitting at her fathers beside. She looked up and flashed them all a sad smile.

"His condition has gotten worse, Minwu," she said, gesturing towards her father. "I have had another healer look in on him, but I think that it would be best if you cared for him. He wishes to see you anyways."

"Then I shall wait for his majesty to awaken so that the two of us may speak," Minwu told Hilda.

"That would cheer him up immensely, I am sure," Hilda replied. She then tuned to face Firion, Maria and Guy. "So, how did it go? Were you able to gather Mythril?"

Firion smiled warmly at her. Reaching into his travel bag, he snatched up a handful of it's contents and presented it to her.

"Excellent," Hilda said softly, her face brightening at the sight. "Now Tobul will finally be able to make weapons that shall be able to measure to to the empire's," she said happily. For the first time in days, she felt somewhat hopeful. Perhaps she had truly underestimated the young rebels after all.

_**End of chapter**_


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to those who took the time to read and review. I appreciate it.

* * *

_**Final Fantasy II: The Rebellion **_

Firion stepped out of the weapon shop, his eyes averted downwards towards the new weaponry in his hands. It was the first time in awhile that he had new knives to use. His old one was dull and rusty. He kept it on him though, just in case. It was always nice to have a backup.

"Are you sure that you wont have any trouble double-wielding knives like that?" Maria asked him as she stepped out of the shop herself. She stopped beside him now, her left hand holding her old javelin and her right hand holding a Mythril spear.

"I'm sure," Firion told her. "I'm fast, you know that I am. I catch on to things fairly quickly." Beaming at her, he added, "You should think of keeping that old spear, just in case." He then turned and headed towards the rebellion headquarters where Hilda was. "Come on," he called over his shoulder. "Hilda called a meeting. She has another assignment for us apparently."

Maria watched him walk away, suppressing a sigh as she did so. "I'm glad you're happy," she said quietly to herself. "I can't help but feel as though things are only going to get worse." With that being said, she sheathed her new weapon and followed him down the street.

Hilda was not in the highest of spirits that morning. Word had it from Cid, a friend of her fathers, that the empire was building a dreadnought in order to demolish any towns still rebelling against the emperor. The construction was supposedly occurring in Bafsk, a town recently captured by the empire.

"What we must do now," Hilda told them, as she stared at Firion, Maria and Guy in turn.. "Is ensure that the construction is halted, by any means necessary. I cannot stress upon you enough the importance of this task. I you all should fail..." she trailed off, suddenly too overwhelmed to speak.

"We will do our best to ensure that doesn't happen, Your Majesty," Firion told the princess, bowing before her.

"Thank you, Firion," Hilda replied softly, her blue eyes fixed intently upon his own. "I know that you will." She then addressed her next words to all three of them, her gaze switching between them all once more. "There is a man working undercover for me in Bafsk. He promises to wait for you all at the town's inn, tomorrow evening. It is of the utmost importance that you arrive there on time to meet him." She paused for a moment to let her words sink in before continuing. "I expect you all to be on your guard though," she told them all seriously. "If anything seems amiss at all, or you feel that you are being watched, you must get out of there immediately. It is imperative that you remember this."

"The three of us shall be as inconspicuous as possible," Firion told Hilda at once. From beside him Maria nodded her head in agreement. "We shall do everything in our power to remain unnoticed," she responded.

"I am certain that you will," Hilda replied at once, nodding to the young mage. "The three of you have proven yourselves most capable." She then inclined her head towards Minwu, who stood at her side. "Minwu shall be accompanying you all once more. I have faith in you all. Good luck."

* * *

They arrived in Bafsk the following afternoon. It was a small town, surrounded all around by thickets of trees. However, despite it's seclusion to the outer world, the town was bustling with people. Maria looked around, trying as discreetly as possible to find the town inn.

"It's that way," Firion said quietly, pointing off in the opposite direction. The small group made their way towards the inn, with Firion leading the way and Minwu bringing up the rear. Along the way, they passed many imperial soldiers. Thankfully, none of them were paying any attention to the group, so Firion, Maria, Guy and Minwu followed their example.

Stepping into the inn, the group split up. Firion and Guy headed towards the front desk while Maria headed off in the opposite direction, with Minwu not far behind her. The hotel had a small lounge near the back of the building. Upon entering it, Maria began looking around carefully. A moment later, she found who she was looking for.

A man not much older than herself sat on a couch across the room. He was wearing armor, but his helmet was off. A rose was clutched in his right fist. Maria caught his eye and then slowly inclined her head towards the rose in his hand. The man's eyes widened slightly before he nodded. Maria headed across the room towards him. Minwu shut the door behind her and followed.

Thankfully there was no one else in the room besides the three of them. Maria sat down in a chair across from the soldier. "I suppose you know why we are both here?" she asked him.

"For the very same one that I am," he told her. "Is this your entire group?" he asked her, staring at Minwu.

Maria shook her head. "There are two others. We split up upon entering here," she replied.

"That is good to hear," the soldier replied quietly. "For time is short. We can use all the help we can get right now." At spotting the puzzled look on Maria's face, he elaborated. "I thought that when General Borghen was placed in charge of the Dreadnought's construction, that the production would be hindered. Surely, he would not be able to ensure that the ship was completed on time, being as foolhardy and incompetent as he is. Sadly I was wrong" he sighed deeply before continuing. "The Dreadnought is almost finished. It is with the utmost urgency that I state this. You and your comrades MUST stop the dreadnought from being completed."

"Of course we will," Maria told him. "We understand the risks at stake perfectly well." With that said, she got to her feet. The man got up as well. He handed her a small slip of paper. "This is a pass. Use it to be allowed on board the dreadnought." With that said, he left the room.

Maria and Minwu left the room a minute later. Catching up with Firion and Guy, the four plotted what to do next. Soon after they left the inn. Wandering around town, they caught snatches of conversation from passerby.

"No respect for anyone, he has."

"Ridiculous man."

"He just wants the glory of the Dreadnought's completion all to himself."

"I wonder who they are talking about?" Firion said quietly as they walked along.

"General Borghen," Maria whispered back. "The soldier in the inn told me about him. He..." she trailed off. "Where is he heading?" she whispered to Firion.

Firion turned his head towards the solider she was looking at. "He is heading towards the cave over there," he said quietly. "That must be where the entrance to the Dreadnought is! We should follow him."

Maria agreed. The group headed after the soldier. They spotted him entering a small trap door concealed behind the weapon shop. After waiting to ensure that he was nowhere near the entrance, they went in themselves.

The cave was uncomfortably small and very damp. The floor beneath them was covered in a thick muddy substance that was making it uncomfortable to walk. The stone walls around them dripped water like a leaky facet.

Thankfully though, the place was very linear and was not inhabited by any of the monsters that were fond of wandering the nearby fields. They reached the end fairly quickly despite the miserable conditions. An entrance leading out unto a small field lay ahead, it's door open. Firion was the first to arrive there. Before he could get through, someone stepped out of the shadows, blocking his path.

Firion blinked in surprise. The man standing before him was at least a head taller than himself. Cased in dark armor, with a black cape fluttering out behind him, and a helmet adorning his head, he looked the very picture of darkness. He shook his head at Firion

"Did you think I would not remain here to see that my work was completed?" he whispered. "As though I would leave all of my hard work and dedication and simply allow an imbecilic fool like Borghen to take control."

"I'm right here!" another man's voice spoke up angrily. A man much shorter than either of them appeared behind the Dark Knight. The man simply gave him no mind and continued talking to Firion. "It is complete at last. Soon you will all see the true might of the empire and what it does to pitiful wretches like you who try to fight against it." With that said he turned and walked away, his long cape fluttering out past him. Borghen sneered at Firion and the rest of the party before heading after the Dark Knight.

"What do we do now?" Maria whispered urgently, looking worried.

"We must return to Her Majesty," Minwu spoke up then. "...and inform her as to what has happened. It is essential to the rebellion that we warn her as soon as possible."

With that said, the group made their way out of the cave. They left town at once and made their way back to Altair. The walk was no shorter than before and just as hazardous, so it took a full nights walking before they were close to their destination. At last Altair was in sight.

"Okay," Firion said as they walked along. "Poft is not far from here. We should stop there to buy some more potions so that way we can clear the way to Altair with ease."

None of the others answered him. No sooner had he finished speaking than they saw it. A huge black ship in the sky not far from Poft, looming ever closer to the small town.

"No," Maria whispered as Firion paled considerably.

"We have to get there," Maria cried, her gray eyes wide, "We have to warn the townspeople, before it is too late." She took off at a run towards the town, her long violet hair flying out past her as she hurried. Firion ran after her, although he didn't believe they would make it on time. The ship was too close...

A loud explosion sounded in the air just then, shaking the ground beneath them. Maria came to a halt, screaming as she did so. Another explosion sounded a moment later, causing Firion to lose his balance and fall. At the sound, Maria screamed once more. But Maria's screams were not the only sounds of terror to be heard.

As Firion started to get up, he glanced towards the sight of the noise. What he saw caused him to go weak at the knees, and he would have fallen again had it not been for Guy coming up behind him and steadying him. He tried to speak but found that he could not form words as Maria continued screaming.

If the sight of the Dreadnought completed was not enough to shaken him, this was. This...the thick black clouds of smoke billowing up into the air, the raging fires erupting all over town, spreading rapidly from building to building, and the screaming, the desperate, terrified screaming of the townspeople was something out of a nightmare. Hell itself could not be less merciless than the sight that lay before him and his comrades then, and he felt his knees start to weaken once more and was almost grateful that Guy was there to balance him a second time.

People were trying to evacuate town, some of them alone, others in groups and as he saw them, he was forcibly reminded of his, Maria, and Guy's own desperate attempts to flee Phin when it was under attack. The scene of Phin's destruction played through his mind, as though it was all happening once more. The people of Phin were screaming once again, the town was burning, buildings were being destroyed and he was running for his life.

"It's heading for Altair next," Maria whispered, her eyes filled with tears. "It's going to destroy Altair!"

Firion felt his stomach lurch unpleasantly at the thought of Hilda and the rebellion being wiped out. It was with great relief that they saw the Dreadnought pass by Altair a few minutes later. The town had barely been hit and was still standing. It had not been the Dreadnought's next destination. Rather, it was now heading towards Paloom.

"Come on," Firion said, finding his voice to speak once more. "Let's get to town."

* * *

They arrived back in Altair several hours later. Maria and Firion were both heavily shaken and even Guy seemed somewhat forlorn. Minwu was the only one of the group who seemed unshaken although Firion suspected that the sight had saddened him more than he would admit.

The town was thankfully still in fairly good shape. One or two buildings had been demolished but aside from that, it seemed as though the Dreadnought had not harmed Altair as badly as it had Poft. The group quickly made their way to the rebellions headquarters.

They had failed and many had suffered because of it. Now they would have to face Hilda and try their hardest to make amends.

"It is unfortunate what has happened," Princess Hilda said softly as she stared at them all in turn. "However we must learn to move past what has occurred. Poft is still standing, however badly it may have been damaged, and so is Paloom. We shall continue to stand as well and move onwards." She paused for a moment before continuing. "Minwu is planning to stay here and care for my father. As such the responsibility to see that the Dreadnought is demolished has fallen on your shoulders. I trust that the three of you can handle it?"

"Of course, Your Majesty," Maria answered before Firion could. "We will do everything in our power to stop it."

"I will take your word for it," Hilda told her. "I trust that it will be enough." She then addressed her next words to the whole party. "There is a way to destroy the Dreadnought. According to Cid, if we were to throw Sunfire into the engine of the Dreadnought, it would be destroyed within moments."

"How are we to get the Sunfire?" Maria asked curiously.

"Scott and Gordon have both mentioned Sunfire before," Hilda replied quietly. "It burns eternally at Kashuan Keep. The voice of a Kashuan or a Goddess Bell is needed to open the doors to the keep." She then shook her head. "Unfortunately, I have not seen Gordon in days. He vanished not long after the Dreadnought..." she trailed off. Suddenly it struck Firion just how tired she looked. _'The war must be getting to her more than she lets on,' _he thought andas he considered this, he felt a rush of respect and admiration towards the young princess. _'I will do what is necessary to fight the empire and hopefully help Hilda reclaim Phin one day.' _

"How about the Goddess Bell?" he spoke up then. "Is there any way that we can acquire it?"

"There is a cave north of Salamand where the Goddess Bell is kept," Hilda told them. "It was sealed there by Josef of Salamand many years ago. If Josef could take you out there, than you should be able to retrieve the bell and use it to enter Kashuan Keep and acquire the Sunfire needed to destroy the Dreadnought."

"We will set forth as soon as possible," Firion told her, before exchanging a glance at Maria. She nodded at once.

* * *

They left early on the next day, carrying as many potions, tents and ethers between them as they possibly could hold. For the longest time no one said anything. Then Maria spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Do you recognize anything about Salamand?" she asked curiously. "Anything at all?"

Firion paused. Maria and Guy both watched him cautiously for a moment. Then he shook his head. "Not much, no," he admitted. "A little here and there. Why?"

"I was just curious is all," she replied as she continued walking.

"You miss Phin," Guy said suddenly, startling both of them.

Maria sighed tiredly. "Yes, I do," she replied.

Firion nodded at her. "So do I," he said. "Which is why we are going to help Princess Hilda reclaim it. I've already improved my magic. Minwu taught me how to cast Raise and Blink."

"I know how to cast Poison and Sleep on opponents," Maria told him, smiling softly.

"Guy can fight well too," Guy told them both. "I protect my friends."

Firion and Maria both laughed. "You always have." With that said, the three ceased talking. Getting to Salamand would be easier now that they knew what path to take and had better magic and equipment. It was just a matter of getting there before the Dreadnought caused more damage.

* * *

They arrived in Salamand the next day. Firion was in high spirits as they entered the town, whistling softly under his breath. Maria however was feeling a bit high strung. Josef had been somewhat cruel to them the last time they saw him. What if he still was unwilling to talk to them?

As though she wasn't nervous already nothing could have prepared her for what happened when they entered the town. Immediately a hush came over the village people as they recognized the three. A minute later, several people flocked to them at once.

"It's them, the heroes!"

"My husband has returned at last thanks to you all!"

"You saved my life. How can I ever repay..."

"So brave, so noble, they even have a female fighter amongst them!"

"All right, all right, break it up! Give them some air, people!" Josef made his way through the crowd. "Come on, you three," he grumbled. Seizing a hold of Firion's shirt, he pulled him out of the center of the crowd. Maria and Guy quickly followed, leaving several of the onlookers looking disappointed. They all made their way inside Josef's house a minute later. It was a small, cozy little home. There was a kitchen to their right and a set of bedrooms to their left. The room they were in looked like a family room, with several wooden chairs and a green couch. A fireplace crackled merrily near a corner. Josef went to go stand beside it. For a moment, he only stood there staring moodily at the flames. The he started to speak.

"First of all, I owe you three an apology," he told them all in his characteristically gruff voice. "I assumed the worst when I saw you all arrive in town, that's what I did. I was terrified for my daughter Nelly, and I didn't want to do anything that could place her in even more danger."

"We understand completely," Maria spoke up. "Your daughter is obviously very important to you."

Josef laughed bitterly. "More than you could ever know, young lady." He shook his head. "I suppose that's not what you all came here to talk to me about, is it?"

Firion shook his head. "We were sent here on a mission to retrieve the Goddess Bell to open the gates of Kashuan Keep. There we will be able to gather the Sunfire there to destroy the engine of the Dreadnought."

Josef raised an eyebrow at him. "That so?" He looked at them all in turn. Then he started to make his way towards the kitchen. "Well, I'd best give my regards to Sara and Nelly before we get going."

"Wait, what?" Firion asked, looking confused. Maria looked similarly surprised. Josef turned to look at them again and Firion was shocked to see that he was smiling.

"The world should have more youngsters like the three of you," he told them. "Good, honorable young men and women who actually care for their world." He shook his head. "It makes me think that the whole world has not completely gone to hell," he mumbled. He then headed into the kitchen to say good-bye to his wife and daughter.

* * *

A while later the three entered Semitt Falls. Josef led the way, holding a large torch over his head. "The snowcraft was around here," he said, coming to a halt by a blank stretch of wall. He ran his hand over the stone until it caught into a crack in the wall. Giving it a sharp pull, he then backed away as the wall opened up to reveal a trap door.

"Snowcraft's through there," he announced. "Once we get it, we can head to the Snow Cavern where the Goddess Bell is kept." Heading through alone, he came back with it a moment later. "Let's get going."

So they headed out of Semitt Falls and made their way northward. As they progressed, the weather began to grew colder. Snow began to fall at a thicker, heavier rate and the wind started to pick up. Firion could feel his hands beginning to grow numb and quickly stuffed them into his coat pockets for warmth. Beside him, Maria began to shiver.

"This looks like a good spot to place the sled," Josef murmured. "We shouldn't have any trouble getting there from here, there are none of those damn trees in the way to hinder our progress." He paused for a moment. "Besides," he added ,"You two are going to keel over if you don't get there soon,"

Thankfully the sled was big enough for the four of them to fit on. After deciding who would sit where, Firion and Maria climbed on. With the help of Guy, Josef gave it a sharp shove before the two hurriedly got on themselves.

"You know," Firion called over the howling of the wind. "I used to live in Salamand myself."

"That so, kid?" Josef called back.

"I was a lot younger then."

"I've lived in Salamand for sixteen years. Sara and I settled there not long before Nelly was born."

"We are here," Maria announced as the entrance to the snow cavern came into view. Josef and Guy quickly stopped the snowcraft. Leaning it up against the entrance, they made their way inside.

"Oh, this is mu h better," Maria said as she rubbed her hands together. "It was so cold out there, I could hardly stand it."

"Don't get too attached," Josef told her. "We are just here to grab the bell and go." He lit a torch. "This place is a bit of a maze but fortunately I know the way around it well," he said. "Just stay close to one another so you don't get lost and you should all be fine." With that said he led the way, holding the torch high in front of him. Firion, Maria and Guy quickly followed. The cavern was made entirely of stone with stone walls. The steps leading downwards were very steep, and Maria briefly considered the possibility of one of them falling before shaking the thought out of her head.

Though it was cold, dark and forbidding and every bit the maze that Josef had said it was, it was dry which was somewhat of a consolation to Firion, Maria and Guy. The three made their way after Josef as he headed downstairs, Maria rubbing her hands together for warmth every few seconds.

"Watch your step now," Josef called out from the front of the group. "Be careful not to fall. We haven't come across anything hostile yet, so that's a good sign. Didn't I tell you to watch your step?" he added as Firion stumbled.

Eventually they made it to the lowest lever of the cavern. Josef handed the torch to Firion. "There's another trap door around here. A catch in the wall where I've stashed the bell." Feeling his way around, his hand caught on another lever. He gave it a sharp tug and backed up as the wall gave way. "Here's the bell," he said, reaching inside. A minute laster he pulled out a large silver bell.

"Firion," Maria whispered from beside him. "Firion, did you hear something?"

Firion turned to look at her, a frown on his face. "No why?"

"I thought I heard..."

"Well let's get going," Josef said, interrupting her. He headed towards the stairs. Firion, Maria and Guy had no choice but to follow. They were nearly to the top of the stairs when suddenly two figures appeared, one at the top of the stairs, another at the bottom.

"I told you I heard something," Maria whispered to Firion who merely shrugged. "Nothing we can do about that now," he said quietly.

"Can we help you?" Josef asked, looking impatient. "For if not, you can gladly get the hell out of our way!"

"There is no need to be hostile," the man at the bottom of the steps called up pleasantly. At closer look, Firion saw that he was wearing dark armor. A soldier, two of them if the man at the other end of the steps was any indication.

"We will be needing that bell," the soldier above them growled. "You hand it over and we will let you live."

"That's a laugh," Josef replied flatly. "As though a couple of men from the empire are in any way trustworthy."

"You are hardly one to talk about being trustworthy. Word has it from Borghen that you were once quite high-ranking in the empire."

Josef never got the chance to answer. The soldier behind them had struck up on them, drawing his sword as he came. Maria pulled out her spear and quickly parried his attack. Spinning in a half-circle she ducked as he tried again to hit her.

"Fire!" Maria cried out just as Firion dove past her, his knives out. He was heading straight up the steps where another fight had broken out between Josef and the other soldier. Not worried abut him for the moment, she concentrated on her spell. Flames formed from the end tips of her fingers and went flying outwards towards the soldier beneath her. He deflected the curse easily with his shield and dove forwards. Maria quickly parried his attack and sent out an ice spell which he deflected easily. "Is that the best you can do, girl?" he laughed. Maria flung another two spells in quick succession. Though he managed to deflect the first, the second hit him dead on. Instead of falling, he only grew more furious. Maria parried another two attacks and slowly made her way up the stairs to where Firion and Josef were dueling the second soldier.

Catching Guy's eye, she flung herself to the side just as he lunged at the soldier. The two men tumbled down the steps, the soldiers sword flying out of his hand and hitting the ground with a clatter. Maria dove forward again, quickly making her way up the steps.

"You think you're fast, boy?" the soldier leered as he attacked Firion. "Do you think you stand a chance in a real fight?"

Firion dove away from him. Quickly conjuring up a magical shield around himself, he lunged forward again, this time with more confidence. Josef meanwhile was busy blocking the man' strikes. Grabbing a hold of the man's arm, he twisted it to the left, causing the man to drop his sword. Firion lunged at him then with his knives out and quickly slashed at his throat. The man was dead before his body hit the floor.

"Good work." Josef grumbled as he nudged the man's dead body with his boot. "You're not bad either young lady," he added to Maria as she stepped up beside them. Guy came up the stairs then. "Soldier dead," he announced. "Broke his neck by fall."

"Wonderful," Josef murmured. "Let's just get the hell out of here before anything else happens. I've got the bell, have you got the torch. Excellent, this way."

"Josef," Firion began, as they walked side by side, feeling apprehensive, "What did that soldier mean when he said all of that about you being high ranking..." he trailed off nervously as he saw Josef come to a halt in front of him.

"I was once a general for the Palamecian army," Josef replied, turning to look at him. "It was almost twenty years ago. I came to my senses eventually and realized that Palamecia was slowly becoming a dictatorship. I left the army and settled in Phin for a while. Eventually me and my wife Sara just ended up in Salamand...and good riddance," he finished. "General Borghen can have my post if he wants it." With that said, he continued walking, the Goddess Bell dangling from his right hand.

"He does want it," a voice up ahead laughed. Firion froze. Standing in front of them, blocking the last stairway to their escape was General Borghen.

"He wants it very much," Borghen continued. "...but what he wants more is to see the little brats who put him out of favor with the emperor slain." He leered unpleasantly at them all in turn.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Firion asked him.

"The Mythril, you imbecilic boy! I know you three were the ones who took it and freed all of those slaves! You tried to ruin me so I tried to ruin you. I followed you here with several soldiers hoping to finish you all off."

"Well you failed," Maria told him.

"We will see about that," Borghen told her and he lunged at them. They quickly dove out of the way. Expecting him to come after them, they all drew their weapons. Instead, he did something else. "This is something I learned from the Emperor himself," he said with another cold laugh. Black clouds of smoke formed from his hands at once and the eerie reminiscence of a skull appeared in the air for a moment before dissolving.

Maria's eyes widened as the curse flew straight towards Firion. "FIRION!" she screamed. Just as the curse was about to hit him, Firion felt rough hands shove him out of the way. He fell to the ground, one hand still clutching the torch, just as the spell that was meant for him collided with Josef. Josef fell to the ground, his eyes still wide open, obviously dead. The Goddess Bell slipped from his hand and would have shattered had Maria not caught it.

Firion could not believe his eyes. "Josef..."

Borghen turned to him then, wearing a smug look. "Not who I was trying to hit but I'll take it." he then turned to Maria and smiling fit to burst, took aim again.

Before Firion knew what he was doing he had gotten to his feet. Just as Borghen was trying to cast the spell that had claimed Josef's life, he swung the torch straight at him, hitting him dead on. Borghen burst into flame, his clothes and hair on fire, screaming loudly.

"Let's move!" Firion cried out. Guy quickly scooped up Josef's body and the three made their way past the dieing general and down the stone steps. Making their way outside, they dragged the sled a few feet away from the cavern. Placing Josef's body down onto it gently, they all stood around him in a circle.

"We have the Goddess Bell now," Firion said softly, bowing his head. "We couldn't have done it without you. We will carry onwards and it's because of you. Thank you Josef.

_**End of chapter**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**A/N:**_ I know that I changed some things here from the game but I felt it was necessary. I honestly had no idea how to portray the 'Guy speak beaver' scene and though I know that it's a part of his character it just seemed fairly unrealistic the way that it was portrayed in the game. I will however, include mention of his intuitive understanding of animals later on at some point. I know that I changed the scene with General Borghen a lot too but I couldn't help it. I wanted Josef to have a painless death and I wanted Borghen to suffer. That's about it, I guess. I'll try to have the next chapter out soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for the reviews. I'm still shocked that I managed to get over ten of them and in only a few chapters time. I was honestly expecting more like four of five at the very most. So here is the next chapter, like promised. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Final Fantasy II: The Rebellion**_

They arrived at Kashuan Keep around three in the morning. Still bundled up in their coats from the walk to Salamand, they made their way up to the front gate. The front gates were around twenty feet tall and covered in ivy. Beyond them stood what appeared to a be a large building.

"So we just ring the bell and it should let us in, right?" Maria asked Firion.

Firion nodded. "Apparently. Give it a try."

Maria raised the bell high into the air and rang it twice. For a second the entranceway remained still. Confused, Maria raised the bell again, about to ring it once more when it suddenly shattered in her hand. The gates swung open, allowing them inside.

"Don't worry about it," Firion told Maria. Stepping inside, he took a long look around. The building was just as large as it had appeared from the outside, as well as devoid of windows. Ivy crept up the front and sides of the building.

"It should be okay," Firion said cheerfully. Stepping forward, he made his way to the front door. Maria and Guy followed, and a second later, the three slipped inside the building. Upon entering they came across a steep stairwell leading upwards. Maria groaned.

"With any luck we won't encounter any more soldiers or any fiends up there," she thought aloud.

Firion shook his head. He handed the torch he had been holding to her. "Here, take this, it'll light the way."

Maria complied. She climbed the stairs as quickly as possible, holding the torch out in front of her like a sword. Firion walked behind her and Guy brought up the rear, holding another torch in his hand.

The did not come across any monsters at the top of the stairwell. Instead they spotted something completely different. A man, very young from the looks of it, was leaning against the wall facing them. Maria and Guy quickly cast their torches upon him, bathing him in torchlight.

The man blinked. Gazing wearily at them all, he made no move towards them. Maria gazed intently into his face, taking in the pale eyes and the long blond hair.

"You're Gordon, are you not?" Firion asked before she could.

Gordon nodded tiredly. "...and you three are the young rebels that Hilda recently recruited," he said. He paused and then added in a very quiet voice, "The ones who reported Scott's death to her."

Gordon did not look well. His face was a deathly white color, his eyes sunken and hollow-looking. His blond hair, once thick and shining, was thin and straggly looking. The clothes the young prince wore were a mess, the cloak torn in several places and dark with blood.

"Your leg!" Maria gasped, gesticulating towards Gordon's left leg, which was covered in blood.

"It's my own fault," Gordon said weakly as Firion and Guy both steadied him on his feet. "I thought that I could help Hilda by getting the Sunfire. I was heading upstairs, where the Egil's Torch was kept, intending on using it to capture the Sunfire. I was ambushed on my way there by a monster guarding the chest the Egil's Torch was kept in." He shook his head miserably. "I'm hopeless. I try to do something right and..." his voice trailed off.

"Gordon, you need to have faith in yourself," Firion told him firmly. "What you did was foolish but your heart was in the right place. Let me heal your leg and we will head up there together. All you have to do is show us where the chest is kept, we'll fight the monster if it comes out again."

"All right," Gordon said. "If you insist."

Firion sighed. Waving a hand in the air, he cast his best Cure spell on Gordon's leg. A moment later, the injury began to clear up and the flesh reknit itself. Guy handed his torch to Firion so that he could help Gordon along. They made their way up the stairs, Firion in the lead this time, Guy and Gordon following after and Maria bringing up the rear. Each set of stairs led to another dark, narrow hallway, which branched off into several directions, leading to multiple doors and several sets of stairs. The group would have been lost easily had it not been for Gordon's careful directions.

"I hope that this will help," Gordon said to Firion as they gathered outside of the room. "I do not wish to witness anymore casualties."

Firion did not say anything. In his mind he could picture Josef's recent death and the look of horror on his wife Sara's face when they delivered the horrible news to her. Shaking the thought out of his head, he addressed his next words to Maria.

"Do you think that your magic is up to scratch for whatever is coming up in there?" he asked her.

Maria hesitated. "I think so," she said finally.

"Good," Firion told her. "Then open the door, Gordon."

Gordon did so at once. Immediately they all drew back as a fiend lunged at them, slamming the door as they did so.

Firion took a deep breath. Turning to his comrades, he whispered a soft incantation. A soft white mist began to form from his fingertips. Floating gently through the air, the mist formed a circle around them, and began swirling faster and faster as Firion quietly chanted until it rose gently above their heads. Then Firion stopped whispering and the mist fell upon their heads and vanished into nothing.

"See," Firion told Maria with a small smile. "That was a combination of a Protect spell and a Shell spell. That way whatever damage the monster unleashes against us will be reduced. Now, let's see if we can take it by surprise. Cast up the best magic you can while we all pummel it with out best physical attacks."

Gordon threw open the door once more. The creature lunged at them once again. It was a vast creature, covered in fur. It's skin was aglow with a fierce red light that looked suspiciously like fire.

"Ice!" Maria cried. Icicles quickly jutted outwards from her fingertips and then promptly froze over her hands like gloves. Screaming, she fell to her knees just as the monster advanced on her. Guy grabbed her and pulled her out of the way as Firion and Gordon advanced on the monster, Firion whipping out his knives as he went. Driving his left knife into the creatures eye, he cried out in pain as it dug its claws into his flesh. The fire burning off of the fiend pressed against his flesh, burning him. The creature reared back again as he drove his knife deeper, snarling it's displeasure and lashing out furiously and even as Firion brought his right knife up to meet the creatures other eye he knew that he would not be able to stop the fiends claws from their desperate attempts to kill him.

"Take that!" Gordon cried furiously, driving his own weapon into the fiends skull, killing it instantly. The monster gave a few last minute twitches before collapsing. It's claws slid out of Firion's flesh, tearing at the skin as it did so.

Gordon pulled out his sword, drenching himself and Firion in blood in the process. Firion smiled weakly at him. "That went well," he gasped, out of breath. He then turned ad looked at the doorway where Guy was tending to Maria. "Are you okay?" he asked her, still sounding a little breathless.

"I screwed up," she told him tearfully. "...and badly. My ice spell messed up once more. If it hadn't of been for your White magic we both would have gotten hurt a lot worse."

"You're okay," Firion told her, holding his bloody arm as he spoke. "I've screwed up too, remember that. I told you just to concentrate when casting that spell. It's come to you before, it'll come to you again." He then turned to Gordon. "Thank you."

Gordon was very pale. "I had to do something," he said seriously. "You were nearly killed." He then hung his head. "It's my fault as it is. If I hadn't of been so weak to begin with then none of you would have had to come up here to retrieve the Egil's torch."

"Do not blame yourself," Maria told him as she watched Firion cast several Cure spells on himself in quick succession. Letting out a relieved sigh as his skin re-mended itself, she continued. "You came to help. That is all that matters."

Gordon hesitated. Then he said, "I have been weak for so long. I left my own brother to fight and he died because of it. I have nothing to offer any of you, for I am too weak, too cowardly..."

"You can help!" Firion told him firmly. "We all know you can. You proved it just now, I know that you can again. I've told you, we must now learn to fight for the future, instead of dwell on the past. It is the only way to truly move on."

"I..." Gordon sighed. "All right. I'll help you all destroy the Dreadnought. It's the least I owe to Hilda ... and to my brother."

* * *

The group exited Kashuan Keep about a half hour later in fairly high spirits. The Sunfire was contained within the Egil's Torch, ready to be thrown into the Dreadnought's engine.

"We've made excellent time," Maria said hopefully. The sun was starting to rise and as Firion glanced up at it, he broke into a wide smile. "Let's go destroy the Dreadnought," he said.

"Look!" Maria exclaimed, pointing upwards. A ship was flying through the air towards them. It was a small ship, pure white in color. It glided through the air gently towards them and as it got closer, Firion saw someone standing over the edge of the deck peering down at them.

"Hilda?" he said questioningly as Maria, Guy and Gordon gazed upwards as well.

"I've heard about Josef," she told them as the ship started to descend. "I was worried about what had become of you all, so I decided to head here in the hopes of meeting you all. I wanted..." her words were cut off by the arrival of another ship. A much larger, ghastly looking ship.

"Hilda!" Gordon and Firion both cried as Maria gasped in horror. The ship glided towards Hilda's ship. A crane attacked to the bottom of the ship attempted to grab the ship and as it veered out of the way, Firion saw Hilda's smile falter and become a look of alarm. The ship swerved out of the way once more, narrowly missing getting captured. The ship sped off just then, the Dreadnought in hot pursuit of it and as the group of four watched they could feel their spirits sinking.

"Poor Hilda!" Maria breathed softly. "We must save her!"

"Of course we will," Firion told her. "Right Gordon?"

Gordon looked like he had the wind knocked out of him. For a moment he gazed upwards at the sky, quite still and motionless. Then he said in a soft voice quite unlike his own. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

The Dreadnought was parked in an open field behind Phin. The group was careful when approaching Phin, taking care to travel through the woods outside town rather than travel through any open fields where they could be seen.

"Okay," Firion said as they grouped outside of Phin. "We will have to be careful about how we proceed. Maria, do you still have that pass the spy gave you?" Maria reached into her coat pocket and pulled it out. "Good, we will need it."

"We take out guards before entering, no?" Guy asked him curiously.

"Yes," Firion told him. "We will have to be careful about how we proceed. After getting past the guards we will have to be cautious to make sure not to attract any suspicion. There's four of them that I can see from here. Thar's perfect. We can use their uniforms as disguises. Don't look at me like that, Maria, we'll make sure that they don't suspect anything." he added as Maria shot him an angry look.

They made their way towards the guards flanking the Dreadnought. Splitting into two groups, they each approached the ship from different sides.

Guy reached out and grabbed the nearest one from behind. The man raised his sword, ready to lash out at his attacker when Guy whacked him hard in the back of the head. The man crumbled motionless to the ground. Maria pulled out her spear and took aim, pummeling the next one in the side of the head as he advanced. He too fell to the ground.

"That was easy," Maria said as she stared at the unconscious soldier, feeling somewhat hopeful once more. From the other side of the ship, she could see Firion and Gordon putting on their guards clothing. "Well, I'd better get this over with," she sighed. She quickly stripped the guard of his uniform and armor. Placing it on over her clothing, she turned to Firion with a scowl as he approached dressed in an imperial guard uniform.

"You don't look too bad," he told her as he put on the helmet he had stolen. "The top half of the uniform is a little loose on you, but that's not a bad thing. It hides your, err, curves. We will have to hide your face and hair and the helmet should do that nicely."

"You look like a rather short imperial soldier," Gordon told her seriously as she put the helmet on. "...but an imperial soldier nonetheless." He then addressed his next words to Firion. "I trust you shall lead the way."

Firion nodded. Taking the lead, he entered the Dreadnought. Climbing through the stairway leading to the middle of the ship, he fished through his pockets for the pass Maria had given him.

"Pass," the guard said with a solemn face. Firion presented it to him. He looked at it carefully for a moment then turned and moved out of the way. The group of four headed past him.

The inside of the ship was vaster than they expected. Different hallways branched out in every direction. Maria looked around carefully, taking in the steel walls and floor and various stairwells. "This is ridiculous," she whispered softly. "We will never be able to..."

"We will have to try," Firion mumbled behind his helmet. "Come on, let's get to Hilda first. Keep the Sunfire hidden."

There were no monsters inside the ship that they had to fight but this was hardly enough to relieve them of their stress. The ship was crawling with imperial soldiers and as they climbed lower into the ship, the group was feeling more and more tense.

The dungeon's were in the lowest level of the ship. Firion froze upon entering them. "I can see her cell," he said quietly. "At least I think it's hers."

They made their way to the cell as quickly and quietly as they could. Inside was not Hilda but a man Firion, Maria and Guy had never seen before. He was around Josef's age, with short blond hair that was turning white and keen gray eyes. He turned and glared at them as they approached.

"So you've come back to torment me some more, have you?" he said angrily. "You wont get a word out of me."

Firion knew that he was being reckless but he didn't care. Casting off his helmet, he stepped towards the cell. "We are with Hilda," he told the man. "We are of the Wild Rose Rebellion."

"Is that so? Well then, if you are, then get me out of here so that I can get to Hilda!" the man snapped looking annoyed.

"I think I know who you are," Gordon told him as he stepped forward at the same time that Firion asked, "You know where she is?"

"Of course I do, who do you think was flying that ship she got captured on? Cid is the name by the way."

"...and I'm," Firion began but Cid cut him off.

"Going to get me out of here so I can get to Hilda." Cid told him. "The door unlocks from your side after all."

Firion unlocked the door. Cid stepped out, unruffled and headed in the other direction. "Let's get to Hilda," he said. "She is two floors down from here, near the engine room, so that's where we'll go, downwards."

The group followed after. It was rather difficult making their way down the next two stairways with Cid in their company. They had to be very careful to make sure that he went unseen.

"She's this way," Cid stated, heading down a stairwell. The room he led them into was filled with cells on either side. They were all empty save for the one at the end. Firion could just make out the figure of a woman through the bars. As they neared her, she stood up.

"Hilda," Gordon breathed as he stood in front of her cell, staring intently at her face, his own stark white. "Are you alright? We came as soon as we could and we have brought the Egil's Torch containing the Sunfire," he added as Cid unlocked her cell door.

Hilda did not answer. For a moment she merely gazed at him in wonder. Then, she slowly turned her eyes onto Maria, Guy and Cid in turn before resting them on Firion. At last, she spoke, addressing her next words to Gordon.

"I am all right, Gordon," she told him, though her eyes did not leave Firion's face. "I am just a bit startled is all. I came to help you all out and I messed things up." She then turned her head in the direction of Cid. "Let us leave this place, if we can."

"With pleasure," Cid grumbled. Turning to Firion, he added. "We should split up. I'll take Hilda out of here. The rest of you head to the engine room. It's not far from here, I remember passing it on the way here."

Gordon stepped forward then. "I shall accompany you out of here," he said firmly, in a tone of voice that sounded foreign even to himself. "I should like to remain near Hilda."

"Fine," Cid told him. "Just keep up and don't get lost." With that said, the three turned and left. Leaving Firion, Maria and Guy standing there, the Egil Torch burning brightly in Firion's gloved hand.

"Let's go," he told the other two. Cid was not lying when he said that the engine room was near. It took them less than five minutes to find it. Firion quickly approached the engine, intent on getting it done with as soon as possible.

"Firion hurry!" Maria gasped, her eyes widening as she glanced around. "Someone is coming!"

Firion tossed the Egil's Torch into the engine. Smoke began to rise from the ruined engine before it crackled and burst into flame.

"What have you done?" another voice cried over the roaring fire. Firion looked up. It was getting hard to see due to the smoke rapidly rising in the air, but he could make out who it was just the same. It was the Dark Knight he had spoken to in Bafsk. The man no longer seemed as calm and composed as he had that day. His very body was shaking with rage as he advanced on them, his sword gripped tightly in his left hand.

"You!" he screeched enraged, and as he screamed Firion became uncomfortably aware of how hot the room was getting. "You've ruined it! You fools! I'll murder all three of you for this act of treachery! How dare you betray...!"

"We leave," Guy said just then, grabbing Firion. As he was dragged along, Firion felt the floor beneath him begin to shake. The Dreadnought was going to explode.

"Maria, come on!" Firion cried.

"Wait, who are you?" she cried at the Dark Knight. Firion grabbed her and pulled her away. The Dark Knight had frozen at her words, giving them just enough time to rush past him and up the steps.

The next several minute were a chaotic nightmare. All Firion could remember was rushing up flight after flight of steps, the stairs crumbing beneath them as they hurried, smoke all around them, explosions erupting everywhere, and the feeling that they were not alone, that either the fire, the Dark Knight or perhaps Chaos himself were going to do them in at any moment.

At last they made it out of the Dreadnought. Firion and Guy stared in horror as they watched the entire airship go up in flames. From beside them, Cid scoffed.

"I didn't see that many soldiers make it out," he said, turning to Gordon. "With any luck, very few have." he added with vicious satisfaction as Gordon bowed his head.

Maria let out a gasp. The rest of the group turned to look at her. She was sitting in the grass, her helmet in her hands. She shook her head, letting out a small sob and as she did so Firion caught sight of her face for a moment. Startled, Gordon knelt beside her.

"Why are you crying?" he asked her, looking concerned. Guy knelt beside her as well and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Maria hurt?" Guy asked, looking worried as well.

Maria shook her head sadly and as Firion came near her, she looked up and caught his eye. "I, Firion...I could hear, I know," she struggled to get her words out, "He's...dead..."

"It's okay," Firion said as Gordon helped her to her feet. "You had a mild shock is all. We all did. It's time we got back to the Rebel Base."

Maria shook her head frantically. "I can't...IT WAS HIM!" Guy, Gordon and Firion all stared at her in shock.

"It was him. I know it was, I know..." Her words trailed off and she shook her head frantically. Gordon turned desperately to Firion but he merely shook his head.

"She'll be fine," Cid grumbled. "Let's get out of here. Hilda needs rest."

* * *

They arrived back at the rebellions headquarters several hours later. Hilda was placed under the care of Minwu. Maria was already calm by then, however she did not seem interested in speaking about what had happened. She wandered off the grounds and off into town. Firion debated with himself over whether or not to follow her before deciding not to. He would let her have some time on her own if that was what she wanted. Guy however, took a different approach.

"Maria angry about something?" he asked, coming up beside her as she walked through town.

"I am not angry," Maria replied quietly as she continued walking. "I'm just confused is all."

"You don't need be confused," Guy told her. "We all together and will fight together."

Maria smiled weakly at him. "I know that," she replied. "Just give me time. I had a mild shock but I'll get over it soon enough." She took a deep breath and then muttered quietly under her breath. "It couldn't have been him though. I don't understand..."

"Maria! Guy!" The two friends turned in time to see Firion running towards them. Coming to a halt in front of them both, he paused to catch his breath for a moment.

"What is it?" Maria asked him, looking worried. "What's happened now?"

"It's the king," Firion told her. "He is dying."

* * *

A few minutes later Firion, Maria and Guy entered the kings bedchamber's. Gordon and Minwu were already in the room, standing close to the kings bed. At the sound of their entrance, they both looked up.

"The king is fading fast, but he has a few more words he would like to share," Minwu told them in his usual calm tone of voice. "It is important that we listen carefully to what he has to say."

"Thank you Minwu," the king whispered quietly as Firion, Maria and Guy approached his bedside, feeling somewhat apprehensive as they did so. "I know who you three all are and you needn't look so nervous. You destroyed the Dreadnought and rescued my daughter." He opened his eyes and smiled weakly at the three. "I know it is so soon after that incident, but I have a request I must make, if you will hear it."

"Of course we will," Firion told him somberly.

"We will need allies if we are to make it through this war. The people of Deist are mighty warriors and have been comrades with Phin for many years. I heard that many of their dragoons have been killed by the empire recently but I cannot believe it. Surely, some of them have not perished?"

"We will contact them as soon as possible, Your Majesty," Firion answered once more.

"Thank you." With that said, he tuned to Minwu. "Minwu, it is time that the seal was broken," he told him. "You know of the risks."

"Yes, of course, Your Majesty," Minwu replied softly.

"Then I wish you the best of luck," the king told him. He paused for breath for a moment before continuing. "Gordon..."

Gordon jumped a little at hearing his name. "Your Majesty," he said a little hesitantly.

The king smiled. "You needn't be nervous anymore Gordon. Minwu has told me how you assisted these young rebels in freeing Hilda and Cid and destroying the Dreadnought. If that is so, than you have come a long way since the beginning of the war. I recognize your newfound strength and commend you for it"

Gordon looked speechless. "Thank you, for your kind words," he told him, bowing his head as he spoke

The king smiled weakly and shook his head. "Keep your head up Gordon, and be proud of what you have accomplished so far. I should hope that you will help Hilda run the rebellion. Have faith in yourself, be strong and courageous as I know you can be. You shall make a fine leader in my stead."

Gordon looked shocked. "I'll do everything I can to assist her," he told the king.

"Good...I know you will...," the king then closed his eyes once more. "I am not long for this world," he told them all. "Please, carry on and be strong. Gordon, take care of Hilda...." His voice trailed off and his head dropped back against the pillows.

"We have heard His Majesty's final wishes," Minwu said after a moment, breaking the silence left by the kings death. "The best thing now to do for him is to carry them out to the best of our ability. Keep faith in our hearts and remain strong, for him and for Princess Hilda." With that said, he turned and left the room, his long robes flowing past him as he swept out the door.

"Princess Hilda," Gordon murmured quietly. "How shocked she will be when she wakes up and finds out about her fathers passing, how horrified. Now she will have to be Queen, at least when we recover Phin she will be." He looked deeply saddened by this.

No one answered him. It had been a long, exhausting day and a long while since any of them had rested. Nevertheless, they all were wide awake in that moment. The king was dead, Hilda and Gordon were officially in charge of the rebellion.

The rebel army must go on.

_**Final Fantasy II: The Rebellion **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**AN:**_ I managed to get quite a bit accomplished in this chapter. The Dreadnought is destroyed and Hilda was rescued. Next chapter, we will have to head for Deist, which means new party members.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Final Fantasy II: The Rebellion**_

"What we need..." Firion began. "Is a boat that will take us to Deist. We cannot get there on Minwu's old canoe."

"Well, where are we to get a boat?" Maria asked curiously from where she lay.

Firion shrugged. "Poft has boats," he responded. "They are still under construction after the Dreadnought attacked them though, so I am not sure how much assistance we will find there. Still, it's worth a try."

"I guess so," Maria agreed reluctantly. It was the day after the Dreadnought's destruction. Firion, Maria and Guy had stayed at headquarters overnight, too tired to make it to the town inn. Firion and Maria now lay sprawled out on the floor of the meeting room. There were only a few others in the room beside them, but they payed Firion and Maria no mind and they returned the favor.

"We should head there later," Firion told her. "Gordon is willing to replenish our stock of supplies before we leave. He will tend to Hilda while Minwu is gone until she feels better, so we needn't worry about that."

"Alright then," Maria replied. She then turned to look at Guy. He was leaning against the wall, watching them curiously. Catching her eye, he nodded.

"We go now?" Guy asked.

"In a moment," Firion replied. "First we should talk to Gordon, just in case he has any last minute instructions for us."

* * *

Gordon however did not. Instead, he replenished their supplies and wished them good luck. He did have a few last gifts to bestow on them all before leaving, gifts that they took graciously.

Awhile later they left Altair and headed for Poft sporting potions, ethers, antidotes, tents and new armor and weapons as well. Maria was in much higher spirits as she eyed her new lance and Firion looked extremely content with his new knives.

"See," he told Maria as they entered Poft. "Things are running smoothly so far. That is a very good sign of things to come."

Maria hoped he was right. She couldn't help but feel her spirits sink at the sight of Poft. Many buildings and homes had been destroyed in the Dreadnought's attack. Though the townspeople were working hard to fix things up, she couldn't help but feel horrible about it just the same. "So many have died thanks to us not being ale to stop the completion of the Dreadnought," she said softly, turning to Firion as she spoke. "So many have suffered and will continue to suffer."

"We will fix that," Firion answered without missing a beat. "Just as soon as we get to Deist...excuse me?" he said suddenly, stopping a man trying to walk past them. "D you know of anyone who owns a ship they could lend us? It is of the utmost urgency."

The man shook his head. "Not a chance kid. They used to rent out ships here awhile ago. In fact, there was a ferry that would travel between here and Paloom during the daytime, but ever since the Dreadnought attacked us there are hardly any boats left. You would be hard-pressed to find someone to take you anywhere from here."

"Thank you for your help," Firion told him as he walked away. He then turned to Maria. "We will find some way there, I promise."

"Find someway where?" a voice spoke up from behind Firion.

Startled, Firion glanced at who was speaking. A young woman, several years older than him from the looks of it was standing behind him. She had long curly hair the same color as Maria's and deep blue eyes.

"We need to find a ship," Firion told her. "It is very important that we do so. If you know of anyone who has one, could you..."

"Know of?" The woman laughed at his words. "I have a ship of my own. Where is it you're heading to?"

"I..." Firion could not believe his ears. "You will take us to where we need to go?"

"That depends," the woman told him. "Where is it that you are heading off to?"

"We need to get to Deist," Firion replied at once.

The womans eyes narrowed for a moment. From behind Firion, Maria was looking nervous. "Firion.." she began but she didn't get the chance to finish before the woman spoke once more.

"Well..." she began, and then an odd smile crossed her face. "It is your lucky day. I know just how to get there. I'll gladly take you. The name is Leila by the way"

"That's great," Firion said, feeling pleased. "My name is Firion. It's good to meet you, Leila." A stricken look crossed Maria's face. "

"I'll see you by the dock outside town in a half hour," Leila told him, smiling brightly. She then turned and walked off.

"Firion, I don't know about this," Maria said quietly, as she watched Leila vanish from sight. "We don't know the first thing about this woman. How are we to know this is safe?"

"We knew hardly anything about Minwu and Josef and we trusted them," Firion told her. "Besides, it's not like we have much of a choice. We have to get to Deist. This may be out only way of making it there. We will just have to throw caution to the wind."

Maria did not answer. She remained quiet over the next thirty minutes as they shopped for new supplies and was still silent when boarding the ship awhile later.

"So," Firion asked after they had set sail. "How long until we get to Deist?"

"Oh, I say that it will be a long time," Leila told them all with a cold smile. "You see, the three of you are not going to Deist. You'll be lucky if you ever see land again, I'd say."

Firion blinked. From beside him, Maria had gone pale. A door in the ground leading to a lower level of the ship swung open and about six men appeared through it. They were dressed in raggedy clothing, with kerchiefs tied in their hair. The men leered at Firion, Maria and Guy as they approached, drawing their blades as they came.

"Look, w-we d-don't want any trouble," Maria stammered, inching closer to Firion and Guy as she spoke. One of the men laughed at her words. Leila's smile widened.

"You should have thought of that before you decided to willingly board a pirate ship, girl," she told Maria maliciously. Firion froze._ 'A pirate ship?' _he thought frantically. _'How could I have been so stupid?'_

"Get them boys!" Leila cried, cutting Firion's thoughts short.

Firion reacted instinctively, diving to the side as two pirates advanced on him. He quickly unsheathed his knives. Without waiting for one of them to get near him, he tossed his first knife straight at his nearest foe, hoping against hope that his aim was true. The knife narrowly missed the mans eye and struck st his forehead, knocking him out. Firion quickly threw his last knife at his other opponent, driving it straight into the mans chest. He rolled to the side and snatched up one of his knives and the broadsword that the man had dropped.

"Fire!" Maria cried from a few feet away from him. She quickly conjured up the strongest flames that she could and cast them at the two men who advanced at her. One of them managed to get out of the way, causing the spell to hit one of Guy' assailants, however the other's clothes burst into flames. Maria dover out of the way as Firion threw the broadsword he was holding at her remaining attacker, knocking him out cold. Whirling around towards Firion, she took aim with her spear, striking down one of the pirates as he tried to rise once more.

Guy stepped up beside Maria a minute later, having disabled his opponents with ease. Firion retrieved his knives before coming to stand beside them as well. The three turned as one to face Leila, their weapons still out.

Leila just shook her head. She looked at her fallen crew for a moment and then back up at the three of them. "Aright," she muttered resentfully. "You win. Steal the ship, kill me like you tried to murder my crew, do whatever you like. What's it matter?"

For a moment, Firion, Maria and Guy jut looked at each other. Then Firion cleared his throat and stepped forward.

"No one is going to kill you," he told her firmly. "All of your men are still alive, if badly hurt. It was not our intention to kill them, much less you. All we wish for is a way to get to Deist. It is imperative, for the sake of the Wild Rose Rebellion that we do so."

Leila looked shocked. "You are all a part of that?" she asked them, looking from face to face. "You're all just a bunch of kids." Her expression cleared at once as she saw the resolve in their faces. "If it's against the empire," she told them firmly, "...and for the rebellion, then I have to help you all. After my crew is healed, we will go and travel to Deist together."

"Thank you," Firion replied. He then turned to Maria. "See, I told you that we would find our way to Deist."

Maria rolled her eyes at him.

* * *

Firion could not sleep that night. His mind was too jumbled with thoughts of the events of the past couple of days. He wandered up on deck at some point during the night, intent at staring upon the waves.

"Now here I stand," he sang quietly as he gazed down at the water. "Oh, in the morning sunshine..."

"A night owl huh? I'm one myself."

Leila stepped up beside him. Leaning against the railings, she gazed absently down at the waves. "I prefer the night anyway," she told him.

"I usually sleep all right," Firion told her. "I don't let things bother me too much."

"That's because you haven't got much sense for things to bother you," Leila answered bluntly. "You're a right little idiot, trusting pirates like that."

"I didn't know you were all pirates," Firion answered her. "Anyways, we proved to be stronger than your crew."

"Yes, it's a good thing that you're a better fighter than you are thinker," Leila responded coldly. "If you weren't, you'd all have been killed a long time ago, I expect." She laughed a little as she said this.

Firion sighed. "I guess you're right. Still, I have to remain hopeful. For the sake of others, at the very least."

"Why is that?" Leila asked him, her eyes narrowed, no longer laughing.

"Because..." Firion took a deep breath. "Because there always has to be someone who remains hopeful for when times are bleak. Someone who is able to look to the future with positivity, not negativity and who strives for a better future, and not a worse one. Someone to remain hopeful and cheerful and determined. I accept this position in life because I know that it means something to my comrades. That seeing me focused and optimistic means that they themselves need not worry. That things are not all hopeless. As long as there is some hope to be had, some small ray of success at the end of what seems like a sure failure, then not all is lost." he finished explaining.

Leila stared at him carefully for a moment. "You know Firion..." she began slowly. "I was wrong about you. I thought earlier that you lacked some basic common sense. In reality you are just a full blown moron." she shook her head in disgust. "It' a wonder that you can breath how dumb you are." She shook her head again and then turned and started to walk away, leaving him to stand alone on the deck.

"Good night, Leila."

* * *

The party arrived in Deist the next day. It was a small village, completely deserted. Off in the distance they could see a small tower with a lake surrounding it.

"Maybe we will find someone up at the tower?" Maria said hopefully as they left town in fairly low spirits. Firion smiled at her.

"That was just what I was thinking," he said to her. "After all, we are already here, so it's worth a shot."

The group of four made their way to the tower. They had to trek through the woods to avoid the lake so by the time they arrived the sun had already set. Entering the tower, they made their way town the steep stairwell.

"There is light!" Maria exclaimed, looking around. "All of the walls have lit torches. Someone is here!"

Sure enough, Firion could here movement in a room down the hall. He pulled out his knives. From beside him, Leila was unsheathing her longsword.

"It's best to be careful," she whispered by Firion' ear. "So stay on your guard."

The group progressed farther down the long hallway. Mari pulled one of the torches out of the wall. "Just in case the way ahead is not lighted," she told Firion. "Or we run into anything unpleasant."

"Smart girl," Leila murmured from behind Firion. "It's good to know that at least someone has their wits about them."

Firion ignored her. Taking the lead, he headed down the hall towards where he could see a door ajar. There was more light shining through it.

"Who is there?" a voice called nervously from behind the door, making Firion stop dead. _'Was that a child's voice?' _

"Don't come any closer," the voice warned. "We don't want any trouble."

"We are not looking for trouble," Firion called through his end of the door. "Are you alone? We need..."

From the other side of the door, he could hear retreating footsteps. Turning to face his comrades, Firion sighed.

"He said 'we', so he is not alone." Firion said. "Should we follow him?"

"We've got nothing else to lose," Leila replied. Maria nodded, albeit reluctantly.

Stepping through the door, Firion led the way down another hallway. At the end of the hall stood several doors. A woman and a child were standing in front of them, chattering quietly. At the groups footsteps, they both went quiet.

"Who are you?" the woman asked them angrily. "Why have you come here?"

"Please..." Maria stepped forward to address the older woman. "We mean you no harm. What we wish to know is if any of the dragoons are still alive. Our quest, our fight against the empire, would be that much more advantageous with them by our side."

"You're of the rebellion?" the woman asked. Maria hesitated briefly before nodding. The woman turned to look at her carefully for a moment and then spoke up once more. "My name is Elina. I know of the rebellion from Phin against the empire. My husband was a part of it once too. He has been dead now for some time. The Wyvern have been nearly extinct for some time now and with them, the dragoons."

"What happened to them?" Leila asked, looking startled.

"The empire poisoned our water supply, killing all of the Wyvern as well as many of the dragoons and their families. There were very few men left to fight and it wasn't long before they were all killed. Anyone else who tried to resist was killed as well." She shook her head sadly. "Now only one Wyvern is left but it is not in very good shape. I wish I could get it to calm down enough but it gets riled up whenever anyone approaches it. There was a pendant that the trained dragoons once used to calm the creatures. I do not know where it is. Perhaps it could be found in the cave up north? I doubt it though." She shook her head. "Until then, there is nothing that I can do for you."

"Thank you," Firion told her. He turned and led the way out. Maria and Guy followed at once. Leila stared at Elina blankly for a moment before turning and heading after Firion's group.

"We might as well head over to the cave Elina mentioned," Firion said as they headed out of the castle.

"Do you think that we might be able to obtain the pendant she told us about?" Maria asked curiously.

"I don't know," Firion answered truthfully. "It's worth a shot though."

* * *

Gordon liked to believe that he was a stronger man than he had been before the attack on Phin. That he had somehow grown to be as capable as the now deceased king believed he was, but at times he was not too sure. It was hard for him to remain strong through all of the tragedy. He felt like he had to try his hardest, especially in light of Princess Hilda, who seemed to have fallen ill after her fathers passing.

"I can remain strong despite Scott's death and now the kings as well...but Hilda's, how can I be strong and care for the rebellion if she were to perish?" Gordon asked himself as he sat in the meeting room. He stared out of the window to where the sun had nearly fully set. He could hear people speaking out in the hall but he payed them no mind, for his thoughts were too deeply centered on the young princess.

Gordon had spent his life being afraid and letting his fear get the better of him, but nothing was going to get the better of Hilda. Not now, not when he was finally feeling useful for the first time in his short life. Yet, the princess's condition seemed to worsen by the day. She remained in her bedroom at all times, refusing to let others tend to her, not accepting food that was brought before her. One of the children whose family harbored within the rebellions walls was even insisting to anyone who would listen that the princess was actually eating rats, but of course that was nonsense. Distraught though the princes may be, she was not mad. Still, Gordon knew that she would not last long if she remained the way that she was now.

"I won't, no I can't bear it," he said angrily. "She must get better. I will not let her die like Scott died. When Firion, Maria and Guy come back, I shall enlist their help in caring for her. They care about Princess Hilda too, surely they will help me find a cure for her, at least until Minwu gets back from Mysidia." With that said, Gordon calmed down considerably. It felt nice to actually have a plan for once and take charge in something. He should have done so years ago, then maybe he wouldn't have lived in Scott's shadow for so long.

* * *

The Deist cavern was a lot larger on the inside than it had appeared from the outside. Vast open quarters led out into different pathways on every side of the wanderers. The place was dark and muggy, the soil beneath their feet damp and the walls crawling with ivy. Leila led the way for a change, holding the torch up high as she walked. From the back of the group, Maria was peeling off her sweater.

"It's so warm in here," she said in disgust as she tied the sweater in a knot about her waist. "I can hardly stand it."

"We have no other choice," Firion said sensibly. "I know it's hot but we must..."

"Firion! Firion look!"

Firion froze in his tracks. Maria stepped up beside him, looking repulsed, her hand outstretched towards the sight before them.

A body lay in a small puddle of muddy water, at least several weeks dead from the looks of it. The rotting flesh gave off a putrid smell that nearly made Firion retch as it passed under his nose. The flesh had turned a funny color and yet it appeared to be moving.

"Do you think it's a dragoon?" Leila questioned aloud as Maria clamped a hand over her mouth. "If so, he might have the pendant on him."

"It's worth a shot," Firion agreed nervously. "If Maria wouldn't mind getting those insects off of him, first."

Maria squirmed. Then, taking a deep breath, she cast a poison spell. At once, green mist shot out of her fingertips and landed over the body, covering it completely. Within moments, the bugs stopped moving.

"Good," Firion told her encouragingly, though he was not smiling for once. "I'll look for the pendent then."

As he stepped towards the dead body, Leila turned to Maria. "You would think that this is your first time seeing a dead body," she told her.

"It's not the first time," Maria replied sadly. "I'm sure that it won't be the last either. It's just...not something that I think I can fully get used to." she admitted sheepishly.

"Well, learn how to get over it," Leila replied angrily. "We can't afford any weaklings on this team. If you remain skirmish abut murder and death, you will only hold us back."

Shocked, Maria opened her mouth to reply. Before she could answer Leila, Firion called out, "It is a dragoon. He has the pendant on him."

* * *

The group made their way back to Deist Tower awhile later, wet and muddy, yet with the pendant in their possession. They immediately brought it to Elina, who merely shook her head.

"It is the Wyvern that you should present it too," she said. "I'll lead you to it."

The group made their way into the room where the last of the Wyvern's was kept. It was a truly majestic creature, pale green in color, with it's large wings folded elegantly across it's back. It regarded them with a somewhat contemptuous look until Firion presented the pendant. Staring carefully at him for a moment, it then nudged something forward with it's right wing. Glancing down, Leila gaped at it, her blue eyes wide.

"That must be it's egg," she said to Firion as Elina stepped up beside them.

"The Wyvern is not long for this world," Elina said softly as she stared at the dragon. "I intended to do my best to keep it's egg safe but maybe you could all do that mush better than I. If you all wouldn't mind, there is a spring at the bottom of the cavern you all came from. If you could place the egg there, I would appreciate it."

Surprisingly it was Leila who spoke up. "Of course we will."

* * *

Maria was uneasy. She sat before the fire, wrapped in a thick woolen blanket, staring solemnly into the flames. Behind her, Firion and Guy slept peacefully within the tent, unaware of her troubles.

"Still feeling at edge or are you just a notoriously bad sleeper?"

Maria jumped. Leila sat down beside her at the fireside. Looking smug at catching Maria off guard, she began to warm her hands by the fire.

"I'm not usually a bad sleeper," Maria said quietly, not taking her eyes off of the fire. "I only have trouble sleeping when something is bothering me...which unfortunately is fairly often lately."

"You shouldn't let things get to you," Leila replied at once, calmly stroking the fire. "Spending too much time worrying does no one any good. You don't worry about things, you just go ahead and do what you have to do....but then again," she added spitefully as she glanced quickly towards the tent where Firion lay sleeping, "...at least you do worry abut some things, unlike that idiotic traveling companion of yours."

"He is not an idiot!" Maria spoke up angrily, turning to glare at the female pirate. "You don't even know him."

"Yes, go ahead, defend your boyfriend if you wish," Leila answered, looking nonplussed by Maria's outburst.

"He is not my boyfriend," Maria told her furiously. "He is my brother. As far as I'm concerned, he is the only one I have left, so stop insulting him." She paused for a moment, then spoke again in a much calmer tone of voice. "Firion is fairly intelligent. It's just that he cares too deeply for others at times. He looks on the bright side of things and always tries to remain optimistic. There is nothing wrong with that. He feels that it is better, more sensible to look at things from a bright point of view than a negative one. That is his strength, but it is also his weakness."

"I'm sorry, but you can see strength in that?" Leila said skeptically.

"Yes, I can," Maria answered, looking angry again. "Not everyone can be like you, scornful and petty or me, sullen and worrisome."

Leila shrieked with derisive laughter. "You think I'm scornful and petty, do you girl? I'm at least five years your senior and I've seen and done things you could never have dreamed of. Scornful only of a world of evil upon evil. Petty? Without a doubt and for good reason." She laughed at Maria. "I've seen nothing but cruelty these past couple of years, watched as slowly the world made a turn for the worse. Of course I'm petty and scornful."

Maria sighed. "I don't want to live in a world without hope or freedom," she whispered as she turned to stare back at the tent. "If Firion believes that there is still hope then I am going to take his word for it."

"Foolish boy," Leila said, looking annoyed.

"Foolish you, for not even considering that we might have a chance if we fight," Maria responded venomously, getting to her feet. "Then again, if you are fighting alongside us, you must have some hope left in your heart," Maria pondered aloud as she gazed at the older woman. "After all..." she added, "...you cared enough about the dragon to help us save it's egg." With that said, she headed into the tent, leaving Leila to stand beside the dying fire, for once at a loss as to what to say.

* * *

"The Wyvern passed on sometime last night," Elina said softy. From beside her, her son was crying silently, tears rolling down his cheeks. Elina herself looked close to tears as well as she continued speaking. "I cannot thank you all enough for taking care of it's egg. Hopefully, the Wyvern it spawned will become strong and healthy.

"It was our pleasure to help," Firion told her as Maria bowed her head. "I too hope that the dragon will grow to become strong. In fact I am certain that it will," he added.

Elina smiled softly at him. "Thank you. You were all a very big help. I hope that you are right about the Wyvern."

She thanked the party once more before they left. Heading out of the castle and making their way back to Leila's ship, they pondered over what to do next.

"Our work here in Deist is surely done," Maria said softly as she walked alongside Guy. "The Wyvern will hopefully live long, though the dragoons are no more." She turned to Firion then, her gray eyes somber. "Where to now, do you think?" she asked him curiously. "Should we look for Minwu? Or should we go straight to see Princess Hilda and Gordon and inform them of the people of Deists' plight?"

"We must head back to Altair," Firion said once they were on board the ship. "Hilda will be feeling better by now I am sure," he told the group. "We should inform her as to what has happened to the dragoons and inquire as to whether or not Minwu is back yet."

"Sounds like a plan," Leila told him as Maria and Guy both nodded. She then turned to her crew. "You heard the man! Get going, straight for Altair!"

_**Final Fantasy II: The Rebellion **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Another chapter done. I hope that I did a decent enough job with Leila here. I always found it odd how she joins you so soon after her crews defeat. I wanted to show that she is still selfish and prideful, yet not totally evil. That for all of her nasty attributes she has a good side buried deep within. I hope I made that clear in my writing. We will see more of her obviously, so I will have time to flesh her out better. She is one of my favorites and I always liked her in-game dialogue.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you to those who are reading and reviewing this. Feedback always make me feel better about my stories, as long as it is not pointless bashing. This chapter is dedicated to my friend, whose birthday is today and who never, and I mean NEVER, shuts up about the scene in this chapter when I mention this story. So you got your chapter now, enjoy.

* * *

_**Final Fantasy II: The Rebellion **_

"Firion," Gordon said thankfully as Firion, Maria, Guy and Leila entered the meeting room. "Maria, Guy....I cannot tell you all how thankful I am to see you all."

"Gordon," Firion began as he stepped in front of him. "This is Leila," he told him, gesticulating towards the purple haired woman beside him. "She helped us get to Deist. Unfortunately, we were too late. The dragoons are all but extinct. We..."

"I am sorry to hear that," Gordon replied softly before Firion could continue. "There are other matters at hand now."

"What's wrong?" Maria asked, looking worried.

Gordon sighed. "Everything," he told her. "I wish I had even half the confidence the king had in me. He believed that I was strong enough to help Hilda lead the rebellion, but..." he shook his head sadly. "There is little that I can do on my own."

"On your own?" Leila spoke up. "What of the princess?"

Gordon's face paled. Firion felt the color drain out of his own face at the look of dread that had crossed Gordon' face. From beside him, Maria looked nervous.

"Is Hilda alright, Gordon?" she asked him, her gray eyes wide.

Gordon hesitated. Firion stared at him intently. "Maria asked you a question," he spoke up, feeling his own anxiety rise. "Where is Hilda? Is she alright? She's not, is she?"

"I don't want anyone else to die," Gordon said in a small voice. "I was so sure that you could all help me make sense of things. I don't understand it, but Hilda has taken ill. I thought it was over the king's death but..." he shook his head. "It's gotten worse. She won't even leave her room anymore. If one of you could try getting through to her, I would be grateful...for I cannot." Gordon finished, hanging his head.

"I'll go," Firion said firmly. "Hopefully, I can make sense of things."

"Firion, maybe Maria should," Leila started to say but Firion cut her off. Heading out of the meeting room, he made his way to where the kings room was. Several heads turned in his way as he made his progression down the hall.

"You're not going to see Hilda, are you?"

"Don't do it! The princess will see no one in her state!"

"She's mad I tell you!"

"The princess is completely mad. My mother won't believe me, but I saw her eating mice the other day."

Firion ignored them all. He turned to face Gordon, who had followed him out into the hall. "Which room is hers?" he asked him.

"The last door down the hall from the kings bedchamber's," Gordon replied, looking nervous. "Be careful Firion, she is not well."

"I'll take the chance," Firion told him. He headed down the hall. Stepping in front of Hilda's door, he paused for a moment. Then, taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door.

The door flew open a minute later. Hilda appeared in the doorway, dressed in a long red dress. Staring at Firion curiously for a moment, she smiled, baring her pearly white teeth at him as she did so. Her blue eyes were shining with happiness. "Firion," she said softly, her smile widening. "I have not seen you, Maria or Guy for many days. How good it is to know that you are all right."

"I'm fine," Firion told her, feeling his anxiety grow by the minute. "Gordon told me you were ill." He studied her face carefully, looking for some sign of fatigue.

"As I was," Hilda replied quietly, her wide eyes fixed intently upon Firion's own narrowed ones. "I feel much better now thankfully. " She pushed open her door wider. "Seeing your face has done wonders for my health."

Firion looked shocked. "Hilda," he began, not knowing what to say. _'Something was wrong, something was wrong...'_

Hilda reached out and pulled Firion into her bedroom. Shutting the door behind them, she turned to face him.

"You know Firion..." Hilda whispered seductively, wrapping her arms tightly around Firion's shoulders. "I've seen a lot of spirited, vibrant young men in my life, but none nearly as spirited as yourself." Her smile grew wide. "Your dedication to the rebellion has touched me so much."

"I..." Firion gaped at her. He quickly untangled her arms from him. Slowly backing away, his mind raced frantically with thoughts. '_She is mad,'_ he thought. _'It's the only explanation.'_

Firion's thoughts were cut off by the feel of Hilda's mouth up against his own. Her lips pressed tightly upon his own, her tongue sliding in between his mouth.

Firion froze, unable to bring himself to throw her off. Hilda broke away, smiling at him. "I know how you feel," she told him, wrapping her arms around him once more. "Do not try and hide it. You want this too."

Firion pulled away from her then. He continued backing towards the door. Hilda advanced on him, her blue eyes bright, her light brown curls flying to and fro, the ruffles on her dress swishing.

"Come to me, Firion," she whispered and her mouth covered his once more, her arms wrapping themselves around him gently and everything went hazy for awhile. Firion no longer worried any longer, as all he could think of at the moment was the feel of her lips against his own, the taste of her touch and the sweet smell of her hair.

The only noises to be heard for several minutes after were the light rustling of fabric, Hilda's soft moans and Firion's own harsh breathing.

Then he felt himself abruptly snapping back to the present, and as he did the scene before him came into better focus. Hilda and himself were lying on top of her bed, the covers in horrible disorder. The buttons on Hilda's dress were unfastened down the front, the dress hanging off of her and trailing on the floor, exposing her bare flesh. Firion's face was flushed as he looked on her, taking in her own pale face and bright eyes and as he realized this he became aware that the room had become unbearably hot.

"Firion," Hilda whispered seductively from above him, her eyes gleaming a bedazzling shade of green, her lips pulled upwards in a lopsided leer. She reached for him once more, her hands outstretched, grazing lovingly over his face, slowly inching towards his throat...

As though on reflex he threw up his strongest barrier. White mist exploded from around him, forcing Hilda away from him. They both fell backwards onto the floor, Firion immediately inching away from her.

Hilda slowly rose and as she did, her form blurred and became distorted, her body growing progressively longer in length, her head growing larger. Firion's eyes widened in horror as he looked on her, backing towards the door. The figure of Hilda no longer stood before him, rather a massive snake stood in her place, with the face of a woman. A Lamia.

"Do you think you an get away from me, rebel scum?" The Lamia queen hissed, her green eyes glowing, her sharp teeth bared. "You're nothing but an insufferable little boy, forever condemned by your foolishness. Your affections for your friends, and for the princess, shall be your ultimate undoing. Your mine now Firion!" She lunged towards him and as Firion recoiled he could distantly hear the bedroom door flying open beside him, and several entering the room, drawing their weapons as they did so.

Guy, Maria and Leila all took up a protective stance in front of Firion. Guy quickly pulled him to his feet. The Lamia queen growled as Maria and Leila both advanced on her. Flying at her with rapid speed, Leila drove her sword upwards, aiming for the Lamia's head. The Lamia's tail heaved and with one giant swish nearly knocked Leila off balance. Leila jumped out of the way, Maria's fire spell narrowly missing her in the process. Reeling around, she caught sight of Guy and Firion heading past her.

"You cannot defeat me!" the Lamia Queen cried as she knocked Firion out of the way, scattering his knives. "Pathetic men such as yourselves could never hope to vanquish me," she added as she knocked Guy out of the way with her tail. Maria braced herself as Firion collapsed beside her. "Ice!" she cried desperately, throwing out her best ice magic. The Lamia swung out her tail once more, knocking the ice spell back at her opponents. Firion, Guy and Maria all ducked out of the way as icicles came shooting back at them and as they did, Leila threw Firion one of his knives. Catching it in his right hand, he swung back his arm. He threw his knife at the Lamia at the same time that Leila lunged, her sword outstretched. The Lamia Queen flung her out of the way with her tail, sending Leila sprawling into Guy and her sword clattering uselessly to the floor. She however was too slow to block Firion's knife and as it made contact, let out an unearthly scream.

"Ice!" Maria cried once more, conjuring up the best ice spell that she could. Icicles formed from her fingertips and jutted outwards, slamming into the Lamia's chest and as she recoiled, her tail swishing, clutching at her bleeding eye, both Firion and Guy lunged forward at once. The Lamia cast up her strongest fire magic, beating them back with the flames and sending Maria and Leila backwards, canceling Maria's next ice spell in the process. Firion, however dove forward, ignoring the burning of the flames, snatching up one of his knives as he came. Knocking into the Lamia, he sent both himself and her sprawling back onto the bed.

"Firion," the Lamia Queen purred from beneath him, and for a moment, Firion saw Hilda's face looking back at him almost pleadingly. "You wouldn't...you care too much..."

Firion ignored her. He brought his knife swiftly across her throat, cutting through the flesh. For a moment, her head shot up to look at him and he could see Hilda reflected in her dying eyes. Then her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her body slumped against his.

Panting heavily, Firion lay the dead body down on the bedsheets. The Lamia had the body of a snake, but her face still greatly resembled Hilda, unnerving him deeply.

"If that's a Lamia," Maria spoke up from behind him, as she put out the flames, "Then where is Princess Hilda?"

"I don't know," Firion admitted, feeling sheepish. "Not here."

"Well obviously she's not here," Leila snapped at him, looking impatient. "Idiot. What the hell did you think you were doing anyways. It looked like you and her were about to...no never kind," she said, looking repulsed, "I don't want to know," she added in a low voice. "You shouldn't be trusting a woman like that, Firion. Always trusting, always gullible."

"Leila, this isn't getting us anywhere," Maria said at the same time that Firion said, "I know."

"What is going on?" a voice demanded from the doorway. "Hilda!"

"Gordon," Firion said tiredly as he watched the prince rush to the fake Hilda's side. "That isn't Hilda. It's a Lamia. She was disguising herself as Hilda to fool us."

"To fool you, you mean," Leila spoke up. Firion ignored her. He walked over to Maria and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You okay?" he asked her.

"I'll be fine," she told him. "I've been doing alright this far. Besides, you had a much closer call than I did."

"Where is Hilda?" Gordon interjected, cutting short their conversation. "If this creature was placed here in disguise of her, then where has she been taken?"

No one knew how to answer that.

* * *

A few days later, they got their answer. She was being held in Palamecia Castle itself. What was worse was that Emperor Mateus intended on auctioning her off to whoever could slay a behemoth he kept within his dungeon.

It would not be easy, but Firion, Maria and Guy were all determined to rescue her. Gordon insisted on accompanying them, leaving Leila to run the rebellion in his stead.

The night before they planned to leave, Firion wandered around town. He had been feeling horrible since finding out that Hilda was still missing. He also could not help but feel embarrassed by the fact that he had been fooled that easily.

"Firion." Turning, he saw Maria standing a few feet behind him, her hands stuffed deep within her pockets. She smiled sadly at him, looking a little sheepish as she did so. "Can't sleep?" she asked as she approached him.

"No, I can't," he told her. "Not very well at any rate."

"I can't sleep either," she admitted. "This whole business with Hilda has got me somewhat worried. I hope that she is alright."

Firion nodded, refusing to catch her eye. "I hope so too," he said quietly, more to himself than to her.

Maria frowned at him. "You are not yourself," she told him as she stepped closer, inspecting him carefully as she did so. "What is wrong? Are you that upset about what happened, because no one is blaming you."

Firion sighed. "It is a little more complicated than that," he told her. "I just feel like I went about it the wrong way. I don't always think things through very well. I try, but I guess I just look for the positive in things so much that I sometimes fail to see the negative."

"There is nothing wrong with being positive," Maria told him. "That was wrong of my favorite things about you when we were younger. You were always so upbeat, so reassuring..." her voice grew quieter as she spoke. "I know that you were never very close to Leon, but I think that if he would have given you a chance for once, he might have seen it to. You are a good influence on people, even if you are a bit too...for lack of a better word, impulsive." She smiled at him and Firion smiled back in spite of himself. "Hilda will be fine," she added, "I just know that she will be." She then started to walk away. Firion waited a moment before calling after her.

"Since when are you the optimistic one?" he asked her, feeling his spirits rise in spite of himself.

Maria was smiling as she turned to answer him. "Since you decided not to be," she responded, her smile widening. "At least one of us has to be good-natured at a time. I figured that you might as well take a break for a day or so." She left then, leaving Firion alone with his thoughts.

* * *

They grouped outside of Palamecia Castle early the next day. Careful to remain hidden, Gordon quickly ran through his plan once more.

"We will have no other choice but to attack them head on, unfortunately. There does not appear to be any other way in....That doesn't mean that we won't exercise the best care that we possibly can," he added quickly, seeing the troubled look on Maria's face. "We go in as one, careful to avoid attention if we can help it, and then split up as soon as possible." He turned to Firion for confirmation. "Does that plan sit well with you?"

"I'm sure it will be fine," Firion replied quietly, his eyes cast downward. From beside him, Maria gave him a strange look.

Gordon nodded. "Then let us head in."

Gordon led the group for once, with Maria behind him, Guy behind her and Firion bringing up the rear. If it was strange to see Gordon taking such an active role without hesitation, then it was even stranger to see Firion for once not being the upbeat, vibrant member of the group. He caught Maria's eye as they were walking and smiled at her, but she still felt unsettled.

Firion felt his jaw drop as they entered Palamecia Castle. He had never been in a place quite so elaborate before. The floor was made of pure white marble, the walls were made of glass. On the ceiling above their heads hung a chandelier roughly the size of a small boat, dripping with beads, bright with the light of hundreds of small candles. The walls were lined with candles as well, held in place by pure gold brackets. Ornate paintings hung on the walls, and huge statues carved of Parian marble were situated around the room. A large balcony loomed overheard, with gold railings to match the candle brackets, with purple curtains drawn behind it.

"Is this just the foyer?" Firion questioned, looking around in awe. "It's massive."

"It is," Maria agreed as her eyes scanned the place. "I don't like it though. Something is terribly off about it."

She was not wrong about that. The place, though beautiful and exquisite, was also rather cold and empty. It was as though the place were completely stripped of any warmth.

"We mustn't linger," Gordon spoke up. "Hilda needs us. We should hurry."

"Look!" Maria exclaimed, pointing. Firion, Guy and Gordon all stared in the direction she was pointing. Frowning, Guy turned back to look at her. "It's a Behemoth statue."

"They are all monsters," Firion added, turning to stare at each statue in turn. "Behemoth, dragons, Lamia's," he paused for a moment on that last one, then continued speaking. "It doesn't say much for his taste in decoration though." No one answered him. Gordon and Guy had both walked ahead and were approaching the next doorway. From beside them, the behemoth statue stirred.

"..." Maria stood speechless, looking horrified. Firion stared back at the behemoth. He then felt his heart stop momentarily.

It was slowly regaining it's usual purple coloring and as it did so, was starting to move more and more. Craning it's neck up to look at them all in turn, it let out a low growl.

"Let's find a different way to head in," Gordon said nervously, eying the behemoth carefully. "If we fight it, there will be too much fuss and someone will hear."

Maria turned around, her raven locks flying about, planning to head the other way, when she suddenly heard a different growl from behind her. Her eyes widened in horror.

"This one is real too!" she cried. "They are all coming to life!"

Gordon pulled out his sword. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," an amused voice called out. "They won't hurt you, unless you give them reason to." The whole group looked up, startled. A man Firion, Maria and Guy had never seen before stood on the balcony, one hand resting on the railing, his head titled down to gaze at them all with cruel amusement. He had long blond hair, pale eyes and wore long silver robes. His hair was embedded with silver and gold jewels. Despite his rather showy appearance, Firion could tell that the man was highly dangerous, for he could sense the powerful black and time magic the man held assess to within him.

"You!" Gordon exclaimed, looking for once not fearful, but actually angry. "Emperor Mateus! Where is Hilda?"

The Emperor smiled at him, his eyes gleaming as he stared from one startled face to the next. "She is fine for now. A little lonely from being alone I expect but that shall change now that you are all here." His smile deepened and Firion noticed with a start that his feet were no longer touching the ground. He was floating high above them now, his arms outstretched in a welcoming gesture. A blue mist, almost black in color soared over them in a circling gesture.

"I would be glad to have you all here as my guests as well," Mateus whispered, a soft chuckle escaping him. "You can all join my prized statues as a monument to my success over the rebellion."

Maria gasped. Beside her, Firion collapsed on the ground, feeling his head ring as it hit the marble floor. He struggled to get up for a moment, not wanting to give in, but feelings of exhaustion and dizziness overcame him and he was soon lying there unconscious, with Maria and Guy lying beside him in a similar state.

"I will not let you win," Gordon told the Emperor, on his knees now, his sword deserted by his side. He struggled to get up, reusing to let his body betray him. "For Hilda and the rebellions sake you must not win."

Mateus's laugh echoed off of the walls around them as he came ever closer to Gordon. "I already have," he whispered before the blue haze turned black, then everything was dark as Gordon too fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

"That Emperor may have eccentric taste in decorating all he wants, but this is truly appalling," Firion joked miserably as he leaned his head against his cells bars. It was exactly what one would expect a dungeon to look and feel like, cold, dark and grimy with stone walls and floor to add to the chilling atmosphere. Several lone candles hung in brackets on the walls outside Firion's cell, barely lighting the dismal area.

"Hilarious Firion," Maria muttered from the cell beside him. Across from him, Firion could see Gordon pacing in the confined space of his own cell. Turning his head to catch Guy's eye in the cell on his other side, he nodded to him. "How are you doing there, Guy?"

"Guy is alright," Guy replied calmly. "If Firion and Maria are all right."

"Right," Firion said, nodding his head. "Well then, it is established that we are all alright. Now if we could just get out of here."

No sooner than a minute after he had finished speaking a loud cry came from down the corridor. Not able to catch a glimpse of the ruckus or who had caused it, Firion was shocked to see Paul standing in front of his cell a moment later, a set of keys in his hand and a wild grin on his face.

"See, I always pay others back for helping me," he told Firion excitedly as he unlocked his cell door. "I owe the three of you big time, so here you go. View this as my way of assisting you and the rebellion, Firion." he finished happily, his grin widening.

"...and what a perfect way to do so!" Maria told him as he let her out of her cell next, beaming as she spoke.

"Come on, let's find Hilda!" Gordon said impatiently as he was let free, checking each cell in the vicinity.

"She is over here," Paul told him, heading off in another direction. Gordon, Firion, Maria and Guy quickly followed him.

Hilda did not look well. Her hair was mattered to her head, her face devoid of color and he eyes sunken. Still when they approached her, she looked up at once, her eyes full of defiance. Once she saw who it was however, her eyes lit up.

"Firion! Maria! Guy!" she exclaimed as Paul unlocked her cell door, her eyes searching theirs before coming to rest on Gordon. "Gordon, you came to rescue me as well!"

"I could not allow you to remain in such a horrible place," he told her at once as she stepped up beside him. "I will never again allow for others to suffer because I am weak." He hook his head as he spoke, his eyes never leaving Hilda's.

Hilda started at him in astonishment for a moment. Then her lips slowly turned upwards n a smile. "I am glad to here that. We must get out of here soon though, lest we all get caught."

"Yes, we wouldn't want that happening again, now would we?" Paul said teasingly, turning to Firion. "I know the way, I'll get us out of here," he added a moment later.

* * *

Early on the next day, Hilda sat in her usual seat in the meeting room of the Wild Rose Rebellion. Casting weary eyes on all of the members present, she began to speak.

"As I understand it from Gordon, someone has been masquerading as me for quite some time now while I was imprisoned in Palamecia Castle, allowing for the rebellion to fall into disorder. I am now myself again and the impostor has been dealt with."

Firion flushed at her words, hanging his head out of embarrassment. From beside him, Maria shook her head. _'Not your fault,' _she mouthed.

"My father would never have wanted the rebellion to become weak and fall apart," Hilda continued, looking from face to face. "His dearest wish was for peace. The last thing in the world he would have wanted was the type of oppression that Emperor Mateus is trying to hoist upon us."

"Never will the rebellion be made a mockery of once again if I can help it," Hilda said firmly, her blue eyes hard. "For the good of this world, we must stand strong and continue our opposition, regardless of consequence. It is the only way we stand a chance. Many have fallen already, but as long as there are others to fight for them, we still have hope left."

"They have tried to strike us from within, and now we shall strike them back when they least expect it. The Emperor has foolishly loosened his security around Phin, leaving us with the opportunity to move in and reclaim Phin."

"How are we to do that without any new weapons?" a man from the back of the meeting hall called out, "We haven't any new weapons since the Mythril was first brought here." Several voices spoke up in agreement to this.

"I'm getting to it," Tobul said irritably from his seat. "Young people are too damn impatient." he mumbled to himself.

Hilda shook her head. "It will not be enough to attack them head on," she stated. "We shall therefore attack them from the sky."

A hush came over the group at her words and all were silent as Cid stepped forward. "I don't like doing this," he said, looking just as irritable as Tobul, "...but I was close to the late king and I owe him at least as much. My airship is the only one in the world as of right now and she's your only chance of an aerial attack now that the dragoons are gone."

"How many people can fit on just one airship though?" Maria asked him, looking apprehensive. Several others muttered in agreement.

"Cid has estimated about thirty," Hilda replied at once. "The rest should meet up in Gatrea and in the woods outside Phin to recruit. It's time that we take back Phin for ourselves."

_**Final Fantasy II: The Rebellion **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_AN:_ The next chapter, we take back Phin! Or rather, the rebels do.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Final Fantasy II: The Rebellion **_

"Firion," Maria said nervously, feeling her heart race. She turned to stare at her pale-haired companion but he was not looking at her, his eyes instead focused on some place in the far distance that her own could not see. She sighed, running a hand through her dark hair. Firion had been much quieter and more reserved ever since they had rescued the princess. The incident had brought forth a much more mature, and to Maria's dislike, solemn side of him.

"Everything should go according to plan," Firion answered quietly without looking at her.

"Your damn right everything is going according to plan," Cid grumbled, steering the ship. "When I make up my mind about something, it gets done completely or not at all."

Maria sighed. She and Firion had agreed to be part of the aerial attack on Phin easily enough, but now she was having second thoughts. Guy wasn't with them, as he was currently stationed in the woods outside Phin and Leila was nowhere in sight. Surrounded by about a dozen other people that she only knew by face, and traveling about a hundred feet off the ground, it was hard to relax.

"We just need to take it easy," Firion said softly, his own mind racing. His eyes still refused to meet Maria's. _'It's not that hard,' _he thought to himself. _'Everything should go fine...I hope.' _Looking out over the edge of the ship, his eyes caught sight of the woods surrounding Phin, where several more groups were planning their entrance.

"Hilda told me to lower you all down on the roof," Cid said gruffly as he started to lower the ship. "There is a balcony near your right. I'll let you all down there."

The ship lowered until it was only a few feet above the roof. Slowly, the other members of the group made their way out, jumping one at a time out of the airship.

Firion nodded to Maria. "You first or me?" he asked her, inclining his head downwards.

Maria swallowed nervously. From behind her, Cid was watching apprehensively. "Firion," she began, not knowing what to say. "I'm afraid...what if we..."

"Die? I can't promise you that won't happen," Firion said, his eyes downcast. Cid was starting to look annoyed. "You two are the last ones still on board," he told them both. "Come on now, I'm not getting caught."

"That's not what I meant!" Maria exclaimed, grabbing a hold of Firion's wrist. Cid glared at her. "Now, come on..."

"I'm afraid of who we might kill..."

"What do you mean?"

"That's it, you're off."

Before Firion knew what was happening his feet had left the ground. He felt himself being tipped forward, and a moment later found himself sprawled on the ground, in considerable pain. From beside him, Maria was stumbling to her feet, clutching her arm, which was starting to bleed.

"He threw us off the ship," she muttered angrily, rubbing at her sore arm. "How could...Firion are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Firion answered, though he did not feel fine. His head was throbbing from the fall. He glanced at her, then cast up a strong Cure spell for her arm. The two then hurried to catch up with their comrades, who were already sneaking inside.

"So this is Castle Phin," Firion murmured quietly once he was inside. He gazed at all of his surroundings, taking in the ornate statues and fine furnishings. Like Castle Palamecia, the place seemed to breath with art: detailed paintings of legendary summons, ornate statues of dragons, imps and even behemoths.

There was no time, however, to look around. Several Imperial soldiers standing as guards had spotted the group. Firion threw up his strongest Wall spell, temporarily halting the guards. After another member of the group had taken care of them, the group pressed forward. The next room was much larger than the first with several different exits. The group split into two and each headed off in the opposite direction.

Firion glanced out the next window he passed. "Maria," he murmured quietly, his hand on her shoulder. "Look." Maria blinked for a moment, then turned her head in the direction he was pointing. "I think I can see Guy..."

Upon the fringes of Phin, bright flashes of magical attacks lit up the night sky. The ringing of steel on steel erupted from every corner. The ground attack had begun.

* * *

The town of Phin had not been this rowdy, or this crowded, since the Empire had taken over. The rebels appeared in streams from all sides of town through the trees that surrounded Phin, bearing swords, knives and shields. In the subsequent minutes following, mayhem ensued. Magic flared from all directions: bolts of white-hot lightening, bright orange-yellow flames, shards of ice in the form of seemingly transparent spikes. Hundreds of arrows flew every which way, their end tips aflame.

The Emperor's soldiers were far from few within the town, yet they were outnumbered easily. It seemed as though every surviving resident of Phin had taken up arms. Almost as one, from everywhere the citizens of Phin took up the battle cry and poured forth from every crevice of the beleaguered city to reclaim their home.

"We can't possibly find Maria and Firion in all of this," Paul called out to Guy, expertly dodging several frozen arrows that fled passed him. Throwing himself out of the way of a Flare spell, he hurried towards Guy, keeping his head down, knife in hand.

Guy either did not hear his remark or would not answer. Holding an ax in one hand and a short-sword in the other, he was making his way towards the castle.

Paul was surprised at just how swiftly Guy could move, given how massive he seemed compared to everyone else in the vicinity. He dodged attacks with near lightening speed, without the use of a shield. He hurried towards the castle walls, his ax slicing through any who attacked him, deflecting any magic based attacks with his sword.

"Obviously someone hasn't the vaguest idea of stealth," Paul remarked from his place beside Guy as he parried an attack. He moved swiftly, cutting open the throat of the soldier before he could strike again. "If you meant to fight like a soldier, you should have told me so. I'd have brought my imaginary sword and we could play fight." He then dove backwards, narrowly dodging several arrows that were aimed towards him.

"Heads up!" Paul called towards Guy and the two ducked behind a half-demolished building as more arrows flew towards them. From the corner of his eye he could see one of them strike another rebel. Grimacing slightly, he turned back to the battle at hand. "Damn them. Let's go." The two sprang to their feet. Ignoring several soldiers heading towards them, they headed into the castle.

* * *

The rebels had counted on being detected long before they reached the throne room, but they never imagined how bad things could turn out. Upon stepping into the foyer, a battle had broken out almost at once. Outnumbered by a great deal and having been ambushed on all sides, their chances of winning were not good. Arrows rained down from the balcony above their heads, magic spells flying to and fro. The group's Black Mages were casting whatever magic they had in quick succession, while the White Mages were sending up magical barriers over themselves and their nearest comrades.

"Fire!" Maria called, sending a wave of flames at her nearest assailant. "Ice! Thunder!" She hurriedly chanted spell after spell, aiming at every Imperial soldier that she saw; hoping that none of her own comrades were hit. "Ice! Duck!"

The Rebel nearest her dove out of the way as several arrows flew by. Maria's ice spell made contact with one of the archers, and as she dove out of the way of several more arrows she hurriedly cast up another ice spell.

"Cover me!" the Rebel muttered to her as he deflected an ice spell off of his shield. Maria cast up her strongest fire spell and sent it hurtling after the remaining soldier. The spell missed him by inches. Gritting her teeth in frustration, she caught sight of Firion out of the corner of her eye. He was standing a few feet away, his back turned to her. He seemed to be doing rather badly, outnumbered by three to one, his magical barrier wearing thin.

From the stairs above Firion's head, several more arrows rained down, their tips ignited with flame. Icicles flew downwards as well, striking several rebels and even a few Imperial soldiers. Firion dove quickly, narrowly dodging another ice spell. Moving fast, he cast up another magical barrier, but not before being struck. Doubling over onto his knees, his shoulder throbbing, eyes watering in pain, he struggled to gain control of himself. Glancing about quickly, his eyes settled on a nearby statue. Lowering his magical shield, he cast up a quick float spell, sending the statue hurtling through the air. The statue struck one of his attackers from behind, crushing the back of his head.

Firion dove forward, ignoring the arrow which had just narrowly grazed his skin. Snatching up the man's fallen sword, he turned and drove it into his nearest attacker. He was not quick enough when pulling it back out and found himself kneeling on the ground a moment later, clutching at a bleeding arm. The sword had fallen from his hand and he was unable to grab it as his third and final attacker loomed over him, his blade wet with Firion's blood. Before Firion knew what was happening, the man's head was on fire. Clutching madly at his hair, his sword fell from his hand, nearly striking Firion, who was still on his knees, unable to get up.

Another rebel grabbed Firion and dragged him out of the way as the soldier he had been fighting fell, his head crushed in, smoke still rising from his burnt hair.

Leila stood behind the fallen body now, holding a piece of the broken statue in both hands. As the rebel released Firion, he fled to Leila's side. The two fought their way towards Maria, who was edging her way towards an inner chamber. Blasts of fire, ice and lighting came from her hands as she warded off her attackers. Another rebel fought beside her, his sword slashing through soldier after soldier.

A minute later, the halls were crowded once more as about three dozen rebels made their way into the hall, covered in blood and earth from the woods.

"Did you cast the..." Firion began, staring at Maria intently as he cured his arm.

"Yes," Maria told him, as a Flare spell flew past her, smashing open a nearby urn. Bowing her head, she motioned for Firion and Leila to follow. The three headed quickly into the next hall. Ignoring the few soldiers and rebels who lingered here fighting, they continued their pursuit into the castle.

"Hilda said to get to the throne room," Maria said. She leaped over a fallen body, resisting the urge to see who it was. "If the Commander is allowed to retreat..."

"Hilda said that wouldn't be a problem," Firion informed her. "He...Guy!" All three of them came to a halt.

Guy came rushing towards them, covered in blood, his clothes singed. "Fire broke out in front of castle," he announced. "I try and reach you but you rushed ahead." He paused in front of them, an ax in his hand.

"We are okay," Maria told him. "We must find the Commander."

The group of four headed to the throne room. Leila turned to Firion as they were hurrying. "You didn't think that I was going to let you three have all the fun, now did you?"

Firion shook his head. "Never would have dreamed of not including you," he told her, forcing back a smile.

* * *

Just as Firion had predicted, the Commander had not retreated. Quite the contrary, he was seated in the King's old throne, several soldiers surrounding him.

"So you four are the ones to oppose me? Mere children..." he laughed, one hand resting on the arm of the chair, the other on the hilt of his sword. "I hope you all don't think that I am as weak as Borghen." He shook his head, still laughing. Then he addressed his next words to his men: "Seize them."

Firion reacted quickly. Casting up the strongest white magic he possessed, he hurriedly cast Protect on Maria, Leila and Guy. Each of them targeted one of the soldiers. Maria was quick to cast up several elemental spells, striking her opponent before he could get near her. One of the other soldiers crashed into the wall beside her, his neck broken, courtesy of Guy.

Firion drove his knife into the neck of another soldier, severing the artery. From beside him, Leila had already dispatched the last soldier. Standing as one, the group of four turned their attention back onto the Commander.

"Not bad," he said quietly, still seated on the throne. "Let's see you deflect this..." Opening his arms wide, he began to conjure up a strong magical shield. Bright white light burst forth, covering the party members.

"The shield is beating us back," Leila called out, struggling to remain on her feet. "Quickly, don't lose track of what we are doing! Fight!"

Maria and Firion fought back with their magic, Maria's fire eating away at the wall as best as it could, Firion's dispel struggling to vanquish it. Just as they were about to collapse under the magical shield's weight, the combined white and black magic spells caused the shield to rebound back on the Commander. As he was hurtled off his throne and into the air, Maria's fire spell hit him, causing him to burst into flame.

The group stared in silence at the man's burning corpse. They were covered in blood and dirt, and surrounded by bodies. Yet this was a happy moment for them, not a depressing one in spite of the dreary scene before them. As they stood there amongst all the ruination, only one thought came to Firion's mind.

"It's ours again," he said, laughing slightly. From beside him, Maria let out a nervous chuckle. "Phin is ours!"

The whole group was laughing now. From out in the hall, they could hear shouts of joy. Coming out of the throne room, they headed towards the front of the castle. Other rebels were gathered there, embracing and laughing as well.

"Firion! Maria! Guy! Leila!" The whole group turned to find Paul heading towards them. He was covered in blood and was limping slightly. Nevertheless, he was grinning from ear to ear.

"We sure showed those soldiers, didn't we?" he cried, grabbing a hold of Firion's shoulders. "We sure showed them."

"They were no match for us!" Leila exclaimed from beside him. Unexpectedly, she turned and hugged Maria.

Looking relieved, Guy pulled an arm around Firion and Maria in turn. The three headed through Phin with Paul and Leila by their side, passed laughing, celebrating rebels and back to Altair.

* * *

Phin was indeed free from the Empire's control. The remaining citizens of Phin were free to move back into town. Hilda moved back in her father's old castle, where she resided over everything from her throne.

Still things were far from back to normal. Many were without homes due to the massive fire that had claimed Phin from them all those months ago. Hilda was harboring as many as she could in the castle guest wings, offering them food, clothes and shelter, as she had in Altair earlier that year.

Hard work was being done to ensure the town would be properly restored before long. Guy and Paul both gave a hand in rebuilding the homes, while Firion and Maria worked their hardest to help Hilda out at the castle.

It was a chaotic time, a hectic situation, full of much discord and confusion but it was nonetheless a joyous one for many. Their hope restored upon getting back Phin; they worked as hard as possible at fixing up Phin. Laughter could be heard coming from the builders as they worked away, their hammers in hand. Men and women were chattering animatedly as they wandered through town, carrying their belongings from Altair and helping others move back into their homes.

Things were far from ideal, but they _were_ hopeful.

For Hilda, however, hopeful was not enough. Summoning Firion and the others to meet with her and Gordon, she addressed their next course of action.

"It is hard to believe that so much has happened in so short a period of time," Hilda said softly, turning to size up Firion, Maria, Guy and Leila in turn. "You have all worked so hard, you have fought as bravely as any trained soldier could have done..." She trailed off for a moment, seemingly lost in thought. She glanced at Gordon for a moment, who was seated beside her. She then faced forward again. Her eyes betrayed her tiredness, the seeming fatigue which wore at her from inside out. Nevertheless, she sat straight in her chair, her hair pulled back elegantly and her lips pressed together.

_'How strong she seemed despite her young age,' _Firion thought, feeling a little of his old admiration for her rise again. Quickly he squandered these thoughts.

From beside Hilda, Gordon was just as somber. It was hard to imagine that this serious-minded young man, his own face a perfect mask like Hilda's, with a sword sheathed at his side, was the same young man who had once fled the captive town of Phin in terror.

"We are most thankful for your help," he told them all. "If I could, I'd end this war right now so that no one has to suffer." He shook his head sadly. "Unfortunately, this is not to be. There is still much to be done. The Empire is reeling after it's losses, but it will not be long before Emperor Paramecia orders another attack, be it on Phin or a remaining ally of ours."

"What will you have us do?" Firion asked quietly. "Whatever it is, we will gladly assist." From beside him, Maria was nodding her head.

For a moment no one spoke. "We have lost track of the whereabouts of Minwu," Hilda replied in a low tone of voice. "He was sent to the Mysidian Tower by my father to retrieve the Ultimate magic there, but he has yet to return. I know that he is strong enough to accomplish his task, yet still I worry that something dreadful will befall him there, or that it has already." She exhaled slowly, then continued: "Firion, may I entrust to you all the task of finding Minwu and aiding him in whatever task he has yet to accomplish?"

"Of course, Your Majesty," Firion answered her.

"You will need a Crystal Rod from Mysidia in order to break the seal upon the door," Gordan informed them. "The people of Mysidia are wise, but they are also suspicious. They will not allow you to enter the chamber without sufficient proof of your intentions."

"Then how will we get in?" Maria asked him. Her eyes had a curious look to them which Firion recognized at once to be excitement._ 'Mysidia._ _How could she not be roused by that name?' _Inwardly, he felt a spark of amusement. _'I did promise her that we would go there one day.' _

Gordon paused for a moment before answering. "There is legend of two masks that when used correctly, will open the chamber underneath Mysidia to where the Crystal Rod is held."

"Where are these masks?" Leila spoke up.

"That I do not know," Gordon answered. Leila scoffed at him, folding her arms resolutely across her breasts. "Figures," she muttered.

Hilda, however, did know.

"There is an island..." she began, "...north of Salamand, where one of the masks, the Black Mask, is kept. It's people are very traditional in their ways of living, but they are not without reason. I'm sure they will help you if you are polite and courteous towards them and their traditions."

Maria and Firion exchanged worried glances. From beside Guy, Leila scoffed again, her head turned away. "Primitive," she muttered, "Just what we all need."

Hilda carried on as though she had not heard her. "As for the other one, the White Mask, it is located somewhere beneath the castle. Where, I do not know."

"We will be sure to start our search as soon as possible," Firion said, throwing a stern look at Leila as he did so. She ignored him. Maria and Guy both agreed at once.

"We will not let you down," Maria told Hilda, her eyes wide.

"Never," Guy told her, looking just as determined as his friends.

Leila sighed. "No, of course not," she said turning to face Hilda. "We will bring him back safely, if we can," she added.

"Of course," Hilda replied. "I have complete faith in you all."

_**Final Fantasy II: The Rebellion **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**A/N:**_ It took awhile, but I finally managed to get this chapter down. I had some trouble while working on the Battle of Phin, but it's no matter. It's done and now I can start working on the next chapter. I hope to have this story finished soon. It should only take a few more chapters, I estimate about four at most. Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Final Fantasy II: The Rebellion **_

Though Firion thought the task of finding the two masks would be quite difficult at first, it started off better than he expected. The White Mask was located directly beneath the castle and with the help of Paul (who somehow knew his way around the underground of the castle perfectly) finding it went seamlessly. Overall Firion thought that if they managed to find one mask, that was half the battle. As long as they found the other mask soon, everything should be fine.

"We're lost," Maria announced, looking worriedly around her. From all directions, nothing could be seen but endless drifts of blue. Not a speck of green was to be spotted, nor anything else, be it boats, birds or airships.

"We are not lost," Firion told her, "We just got a bit sidetracked." He cast an uneasy glance over at Leila, who was barking orders at one of her men, her back turned to him. From the corner of his eye, he could see Guy staring at him, looking slightly disbelieving. Maria looked about ready to hyperventilate.

"Lies!" she told him, shaking her head in refusal. "W have been on this ship for nearly a week now and we have yet to discover land, let alone an island. If we stay out here any longer, we will run out of food. We are already running low on supplies."

Firion did not answer her. He moved swiftly towards where Leila was standing. Brushing past her without a word, he gave the pirate she was fighting with a hard shove to the ground. Then, taking control of the wheel, he began to steer the ship, all the while studiously ignoring the bewildered looks of Maria and Guy and the almost frightened look of Leila's incompetent pirate.

"Firion, what the hell do you think you are doing?" Leila asked him, looking furious. The pirate stumbled to his feet beside her, grabbing for and missing a hold of the boat ledge and toppling back down. Ignoring him, Leila stepped over his body and stood beside Firion. Looking furious, she opened her mouth to speak but Firion beat her to it...

"Look, I know that it's not my ship, and I know that it's your orders first and foremost, but this is getting out of hand. Maria is right. We have no idea where we are, we are running low on medical supplies and food and we haven't seen land in days. So just for once, let me take the reins and try and get us out of this, WITHOUT your crews _help_."

Leila looked at a loss for words. She glanced over at several members of her crew on deck, then back at Firion before nodding. "Whatever you say, Caption Firion," she told him, looking amused.

Firion didn't answer her. He was concentrating on the sea before him, being careful to keep his eyes peeled at all times.

From where she was standing, Maria looked relieved. Letting out a sigh of relief, she smiled happily at Leila before giving her a short nod of the head. Leila ignored her in favor of staring at Firion. Without meaning to, the kid had almost impressed her.

"So he finally shows a little backbone," she mumbled quietly to herself. "That's certainly interesting."

* * *

It was very late at night before Firion finally spotted land. A small island located about a hundred miles off; it looked exactly like Hilda had described it. Exhausted and not willing to go meet the islanders on very little rest, the rebels went off to sleep, leaving the ship temporarily in the hands of Leila's crew. After several hours of tossing and turning, Firion found himself unable to truly rest. Wandering up on board the ship, he found Leila out on deck, standing away from her crew. Without a word Firion headed towards her, and standing next to her, engaged in his favorite pastime over the past few days, staring at the ocean.

"Do you ever sleep?" Leila spoke up after a moment. Firion shrugged.

"Sometimes I do. Not lately though."

"That's because you are worried," Leila told him. "You are afraid for all of your little friends and your home. Firion, ever the self-righteous little goody-two-shoes. You make me si..."

"...and what about you?" Firion snapped at her, drawing his attention away from the water to stare at her. "What do you care about? What matters to you? Not your crew, that much is certain. Not your hometown, wherever that is, or your friends, assuming you have any. Nothing matters to you except your ship and yourself and whatever you can get out of any deal."

"Any deal!" Leila exclaimed. "What deal? What the hell are you on about anyway? The only thing on my mind right now is trying to help you three fools defeat the Empire. I joined the rebellion didn't I? With my life on the line and nothing to spare for it. You have got some nerve kid, calling me selfish."

"You think you're innocent?" Firion said, "You tried to rob us all blind and only joined us after the fact. You consider yourself better than us because you were able to trick us into getting on your ship, but we beat you at your own game and you're still smarting from it. It's all about you and your pride of course. Don't try and deny it. "

Looking furious, Leila's response was immediate: "How do you know that I honestly don't want to stop the Empire just as much as you do? Just think about it...I have yet to try and con you out of anything, and I joined forces with you as soon as I found out that you three were for the rebellion. Just think about that for a second...I know you can think Firion, if only part of the time."

Firion didn't say anything. Taking it to have meant that she had won, Leila turned her attention to the water again. Firion then spoke up very softly, in a voice hardly louder than a whisper.

"I've always wanted peace and happiness for others, because it's something I have been without. Without peace, there is only chaos and without hope there is no chance that chaos will not last. Hope gives rise to a better future, one where we are all free."

Leila stared at him incredulously. "Now what are you babbling about?" Firion ignored her. Staring out at the ocean in front of him, he thought back to all that had happened. His parents were dead, Josef had given his life to save Maria, Guy and himself and Leon had been missing for months now. If Leila was right and he really was just a fool...

"I don't think you understand what it means to me," Firion spoke up, "...to remain positive. I know what it is like to suffer dealing with the deaths of the ones you love. I've dealt with losing my family. I've dealt with it twice in fact. If I don't remain positive..."

"So you're doing this for as much your happiness as anyone else's?" Leila asked him. At Firion's mumble of consent, she nodded. "I suppose that makes sense. I prefer to think of it as avoiding a problem instead of admitting it, but to each their own..." Firion didn't say anything. Leila carried on cheerfully in his silence. "It makes sense to do things for yourself. After all, who else could you possibly fight for at all times? You're just going to lose the others, like you said."

"So you admit that you're just selfishly taking care of yourself first?" Firion asked her.

"I never said that," Leila replied. "I only meant that you can't always think of others. You do have to think of yourself some of the time."

"You see, that is what I prefer to think of as being selfish," Firion told her angrily, "...but to each, their own."

Leila didn't answer. Still looking annoyed, Firion turned back to face her.

"I don't understand you and I probably never will. First you tell me that you are not just doing this all for yourself and then you insist that it is perfectly fine to be selfish and do everything for yourself instead of others. So which one is it then? Should we fight for others or just take care of ourselves leaving others to die?"

"There is nothing wrong with helping out other people," Leila said. "There is, however, something wrong with being a gullible bastard who lands himself into traps because he is too blind to see what's in front of him and too noble to turn away if he did."

Firion didn't have an answer for that. In his mind, he could imagine himself heading towards the Lamia's room, thinking he was meeting Hilda. He had been so stupid then....so gullible...

"I have done some pretty foolish things," Firion admitted. "I have gotten myself into situations that I've thought I would die from. I still say that it's better to at least attempt to do good than to sit back and do nothing."

"At the expense of your life?" Leila asked him. "Tell me, what good is there from rushing into a Lamia's bedroom?" Firion flushed with embarrassment. "You had the hots for Hilda, didn't you Firion?"

Firion didn't answer. It was taking all of his willpower to keep from hitting Leila. If she had any sense, she would stop talking right then...

"You don't have to hide it," Leila told him viciously. "I know that you had it bad for her. You love playing the hero, but you're actually just a horny little brat who would screw Hilda in a heartbeat if he could."

Firion reached up and began fiddling with his bandanna. _'I'm going to just ignore her,' _he told himself. _'She just wants to get a rise out of me.' _

"It is especially funny if you consider the fact that she won't even notice you. If anything, I think she has the hots for that weak-willed loser Gordon. Isn't that horrible for you, losing to a coward such as that?" Leila's laugh was cut short by the sight of Firion pulling out his knives. Narrowing her eyes, she

drew her own sword.

"If it's a fight you want Firion, you are going to lose."

* * *

Hilda was worried again. It had been over a week since anyone had seen Firion, Maria, Guy or Leila and she was beginning to think they never would. She had faith in them all, but that didn't mean that something couldn't happen. With how many people were dieing lately, it was hard to not worry whenever another member of the rebellion went missing.

"Minwu always had faith in them all," she said quietly. "...and those Islanders are very protective of their mask. They might..."

"Hilda." Gordon's voice was somewhat hesitant. He made his way towards her somewhat nervously. Hilda smiled a bit at this. _'Same old Gordon,' _she thought. _'...even when you think he's changed, in many ways he still hasn't...'_

"Hilda, I..." Gordon froze for a moment. "Do you think," he began once more, "that Firion and the others are..."

"Dead?" Hilda's smile was humorless. "I have indeed entertained that very notion several times over the past few days."

"Hilda, if they are not back in a week, shouldn't we send out someone to search for them?"

"If I were to send out anyone to look for them, where would they began to look?" Hilda asked him. "Mysidia? One of the islands located on the South Coast of Altair?" She looked at him pityingly. "I would just be sending others out to get lost or killed."

"I would gladly go search myself," Gordon told her, "but I know I shouldn't. There are others things I must attend to. Still, I can't help worrying for their safety. Firion, Maria and Guy all wield enormous strength, but they are still young and traveling around with a pirate no less!" Gordon looked dismayed at the thought.

Hilda, who had remained quiet during his speech, offered him a far more genuine smile than before. "You have changed Gordon," she told him. "Willing to go out and locate them on your own. That takes a strength of character that I don't see often."

"I could never imagine what worth I would have to anyone," he told her. "To Kashuan, to Scott, to the rebellion...or to you. Yet, I so desperately wish to be in your favor. You must forgive me; I was always so weak."

"Then you must forgive me for being so cruel," Hilda told him. "I was far too quick to judge you. You are a much braver man now then you know."

Gordon's face could not have expressed more gratitude if he tried. "Hilda, they WILL come back. They are an important part of the rebellion and the Wild Rose Rebellion must stand strong."

* * *

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT?" Firion yelled. Several members of the crew jumped. "If ever a person was itching for a fight, it is you!"

"Leila, what should we do?" one of the pirates asked her, eying Firion menacingly.

"You will do nothing!" Leila snapped.

"No, let them try and harm me," Firion told Leila. "So I can defeat them AGAIN and prove once and for all how worthless you and your band of pirates truly are!"

If Firion's words weren't enough to enrage Leila, they did the trick on several of the crew members watching. Two of them charged Firion, their swords already out. Before either one could strike, Firion drove both of his knives into their eyes. Grabbing the nearest one's sword as he knelled over, he struck at Leila. The clash of metal against metal alerted him that she had already parried it. Diving out of the way of another of Leila's pirates, he concentrated his white magic. Before he could produce the spell, Leila attacked again. Firion jumped out of the way, narrowly avoiding having his arm sliced open.

"I'd concentrate if I were you, Firion," she told him viciously, "that is, if you know what is good for you." Firion ducked as she took another swing at him. He jumped up quickly, driving his sword upwards. As Leila parried his attack, she barely avoiding having his sword in her gut. Moving quickly, she snatched one of his bloody knives off the ground. Shoving an uninjured crew member out of the way, she threw the knife straight at Firion's chest. He knocked it out of the way with his sword, but was too slow to block her next attack. Crumbling to his knees, his shoulder bleeding profusely, he glared up at Leila's sneering face.

"Is that all you have, boy?" Leila asked him. "Just what I thought. You're no more than I originally thought. A foolish, little brat with an inflated ego who thinks he's everyone's hero. A self-righteous, goody-two shoes." Before she could hurl another insult at him, Firion cast up the strongest shield he could. Leila fell back with a thud, her sword falling out of her hand. Leila reacted immediately, jumping to her feet and picking up her sword, but Firion had already gotten to his first. His sword in hand, he canceled the shield at once and charged her. Leila barely had time to move before his sword struck. She blocked his next two attacks easily, laughing a little as she did so.

"If I've ever said you know how to fight, I was lying," she told him. "Or deluded, because this is really pathetic," she added, blocking another attack. "Concentrate Firion," she told him."You've got nobody to protect you and with the way you fight you need all the help you can get."

"I'll take my chances," Firion told her, blocking an attack. He swung once more and once more his attack was blocked with ease. Infuriated, he attack again and again, only to find all of his attacks blocked. He concentrated hard, blocking Leila's attacks in the process. Leila upon trying to attack him, found herself bombarded with of all things, White Magic spells.

"Hold!" Firion chanted, concentrating with all his might. "Shield! Slow!" Leila struggled to block his attacks, confusion building in her all the while. A blast of pure Holy light came forth from Firion's outstretched palm just then, knocking Leila clean off her feet. Crashing into the side of the airship, her sword went flying over the edge of the deck and into the water. Before she could react, Firion stood over her, his sword out and ready. All Leila needed to do was even try to get up and she would find herself beheaded before she could say the word terminated.

"So, am I still just an obnoxious little goody-two shoes?" Firion asked her coldly. "Tell me now, before I take your head off."

Leila hesitated. Then, without saying a word, she cast the only magical spell she had ever learned, _Thunder! _The effect was immediate, and as Firion fell backwards, his skin twinging from the lightning attack, Leila grabbed one of her pirate's swords, yanking it free from it's sheath. Lunging for Firion, she struck out only for him to parry her attack easily. Several more of her pirates arrived on deck then, having been awoken by the noise. Firion and Leila payed them not a bit of mind and as they fought back and forth, Guy appeared on deck as well. Seizing up the situation, he headed in Firion's direction, but Firion shook his head.

"Not right now Guy," he told him, blocking another of Leila's attacks, "This is my fight to win."

For once Leila did not have an insult to fling at him. Taking stock of the siltation, she backtracked a bit. Casting her strongest thunder spell, she cast the spell straight at her blade, being careful not to electrocute herself. Then she swung her sword straight at Firion. Firion was not as quick to dodge this time and found himself flying backwards. Catching himself before he hit the floor, his sword was nonetheless lost to the waters as Leila's had been a few moments before. Thinking fast, he cast up another Holy spell. Leila froze for a moment, her sword outstretched and ready to strike.

"Think about it Leila," he told her sensibly. "Do you really feel like getting hit with another Holy spell? How many swords can this crew afford to lose to the ocean?"

"So confident of you," Leila responded, raising her sword a little higher. "How do you know that I won't just deflect it? You have deflected spells off of your knives before, I can do it off of my sword much more easily."

"Then we are at a stalemate," Firion told her, canceling his spell. "I'm not fighting you anymore, so don't try to get off a cheap shots now that I'm weaponless. I won't stand for it."

Leila lowered her sword. "It would be more fun to beat you fair and square," she answered. "I agree, no more fighting...for now at least."

Firion walked away from her. Heading over to the side of the ship where her wounded pirates had collapsed, he cast up his strongest Cure spell. At once, their eyes had stopped bleeding and were intact, though still sore. He then headed towards the bottom deck. "I'm going to bed," he announced, passing up Guy without a word to him, "I think I can sleep now, provided no one tries to kill me while I'm doing so." He then vanished out of sight.

Guy turned cold eyes on Leila, but she merely shrugged. "I didn't start the fight, he did. You can ask him yourself if you don't believe me."

"Firion would not start fight for no reason," Guy said firmly. "You start fight."

"I antagonized him, yes," Leila admitted. "He actually started the fight though...and I'm impressed. He is most definitely not the hapless little goody-goody I thought he was."

"Leila," one of her crew members spoke up, "...there is something caught in the net."

"Then pull it out!" Leila snapped. "Must you always ask me everything before taking even the slightest action by yourself?"

The crew hesitated, then lifted up their net. Attached to it, plain as day, was the sword Firion had dropped during the fight, as visible as ever even in the dark due to it's distinctive shade of red. One of the other crew members started forward for it, rubbing at his eye as he did so, but Leila stopped him. "My sword," he began, but Leila disagreed.

"Firion's sword," she said firmly.

"He fights with knives."

"I don't give a damn what he fights with. It's his sword now."

* * *

They arrived at their place of destination the next morning. Trekking through the passages in the temple, Maria thought found herself comparing the place to Kashuan Keep. It had the same deserted feel to it and the same ivy towering around everywhere, inside and out. On the walls hung torches of blue and purple fire. Firion had grabbed one off the wall before entering and was now using it to guide the way.

"Sure isn't too friendly looking here," Firion spoke up just then. "I wonder how much farther down we'll have to climb."

"Are you scared?" Leila asked him. Firion glared at her. "Not on your life," he told her, "I'm just anxious to find the Black Mask and get this all over with."

"...and what will you accomplish after acquiring said mask?" The group jumped. A man had appeared in front of them, blocking their path. He was as tall as Firion was but far older. He was dressed in long brown robes, and wore a mask over his face. His hair was long and white, worn just past his shoulders. He gazed at them all calmly, looking for all the matter like he had not the slightest objection to their presence.

"Um," Firion paused for a moment. Handing the torch to Maria, he addressed the mysterious man bravely. "We will need to use the mask, along with another mask, to unseal a room beneath the city of Mysidia. There is an important artifact there we must acquire."

"Ah, you are looking to open the doors to the Mysidian Tower," he replied at once. "Interesting...and what will you do with said power if you can acquire it?"

"Power?" Firion looked confused.

"Why the power of Ultima, of course, the Ultimate magic! Such a spell is only to be taught to the user upon them arriving and entering the Mysidian Tower, and even then, there is much difficulty in gaining access to the spell. The spell itself has come under such abuse over the past few centuries, ill used as it has been, that very few are able to get a hold of it."

"Why is that?" Maria asked him.

The man smiled at her. "You are all very inquisitive, aren't you? Well, before we have any more questions, let us introduce ourselves. My name is Rishi."

"I'm Firion," Firion replied.

"Maria," Maria answered.

"Leila." Leila replied hesitantly.

"Guy." Guy told him.

Rishi nodded. "I am pleased to meet all of you. I trust that we will get along fine. Please follow me." He turned and waked off. Firion started after him, with Maria, Guy and Leila trailing behind them.

"So you all live here underneath the earth?" Firion told him. "Do you never come up for air?"

"Of course," Rishi replied. "We are very much in love with nature and the beauty of it. We have a pathway that leads outside far away from here, and away from the shoreline for safety. We would not want to risk getting robbed by pirates." At this comment, Leila's eyes narrowed.

The next room they entered was very large. It was brightly lit by many torches, of varying colors. There were pieces of furniture scattered around the room, made of stone.

"Please sit down," Rishi told them, taking a seat. "We shall remain here and talk until the others have arrived."

"Others?" Maria piped up at the same time that Firion asked, "Talk about what exactly? We have answered your question."

Rishi laughed. "You are all so very inquisitive. Very inquisitive indeed. Please sit down. There is quite a lot to talk about still."

Firion, Maria and Guy all took seats on a stone bench across from him. Leila sat down nearby, her arms folded across her chest, looking tense.

"The inhabitants of the island," Rishi began, "...all are descended from Mysidian mages. They originated here three centuries ago, coinciding with the sealing of Ultima."

"What happened to make them split with Mysidia like that?" Maria asked.

"A war broke out between Mysidia and a neighboring nation. In the process many lives were taken. The Mysidan's fought back as best they could, but were ultimately thwarted by the enemy. In desperation, the Ultimate White magic, Ultima, was called forth to assist them. Mysidia won, at the expense of thousands of lives."

"Ultima is a white magic spell?" Maria asked. "How could a spell that has such devastating effects be anything but black magic?"

"Magic is magic. It is not the spell that causes the destruction, it is the person wielding it. Without the intention to destroy, there can be no destruction, and without the intention to aid, there can be no help. A white magic spell is one that is used to aid those who cast it positively. Only someone with the intention of using the spell to do absolute good can cast it properly. When Ultima was cast, it was not cast to cause destruction, it was cast to protect. The intention was pure and that was all that mattered. Black magic does not have to be cast for any purpose, good or bad and that is why most destructive spells are black magic instead of white magic. Holy and Ultima can only be cast by those of moral strength, which is why they are white magic spells."

"I've cast White Magic against others before, sometimes just to give myself an edge in a fight," Firion told him.

"Did you do it to kill them?" Rishi asked.

Firion shook his head. "I never use it unless I'm doing very poorly."

Rishi nodded. "Then it would count more for protection, then destruction. You cast those spells, even Holy, to protect yourself at the expense of personal danger and not to destroy." He then carried on with his tale.

"The Sage who casted Ultima deeply regretted his action. Horrified by the devastation it caused and afraid of it ever being used for such destruction again, he sealed the spell in the Mysidian Tower and dedicated his life to protecting it. The result of his actions caused the fallout of Mysidia."

"But why?" Maria asked. "Was it because of the war?"

"That was part of the reason," Rishi told her. "The decision to leave Mysidia was ultimately decided due to two things: the war against Mysidia by Palamecia and the usage of Ultima to win the war."

"Palamecia!" Firion, Maria and Leila all cried out at once.

"Yes," Rishi said softly. "Palamecia. Palamecia has always had a bloodstained past. But this is about Mysidia, not Palamecia, so let us go on."

"Many mages, mostly White Mages, were disgusted with the brutality exchanged on both sides. They split from Mysidia and settled here on this island. Before leaving a plan was compromised to ensure if Mysidia was ever invaded, no one would get a hold of Ultima."

"The White and Black Masks!" Firion spoke up.

Rishi smiled at him. "But of course. The masks were designed and infused with the combined powers of both white and black magic to open the doors under Mysidia, where the Crystal Rod lies. It is with the rods help that those who wish to enter Mysidia's tower will be able to."

"...and of the masks?" Leila asked.

"They were hidden to ensure that no one would ever find them," Rishi told her. "If you were entrusted with the knowledge of them then there must have been good reason. I should like to hear more of your reason for being here after I finish my tale."

"The Masks," he continued, "were split up. One was taken here and another was placed in a vault underneath Castle Phin. Phin was our strongest ally during the war and it remains Mysidia's strongest ally to this day. The mages here lived their lives peacefully, training as White Mages. Every time a former leader dies, a new one must take over."

"...and you would be that leader," Firion said.

"That would be me," Rishi agreed. "The protection of the Black Mask is vital. To ensure it's protection, two students here are taught black magic by two seasoned Black Mages, so that way, when the two previous Black Mages pass on, they may protect the Black Mask in their stead."

"How do they choose who learns black magic?" Maria asked curiously.

"Many of the mages here have excellent potential as Black Mages, but are taught white magic instead. Some of them become quite adept at white magic and others less so. Those ones usually work better as assistants to the White Mages, or spend their time creating masks, gathering food or building furniture. We pick amongst those with the strongest potential for black magic, one male and one female. The instructors teach the pupils all they know about black magic so when they pass on, we shall not be without Black Mages. Those Black Mages, in turn will seek out new students to train in black magic amongst our youth. Only those under twenty are able to start their training as Black Mages, so that they will have plenty of years to perfect their magic and will be able to guard the Mask for longer." He cast Maria an amused look. "Incidentally, you are one more Black Mage than we need right now."

Maria's mouth dropped open in shock. "How did you..." she began. She did not get a chance to finish. Two people had entered the room and were heading towards them.

"Ah, and here they arrive...my assistants," Rishi explained to the group.

"It is good to meet you all," the man told them pleasantly. He was a middle aged man about six feet tall with brown hair and eyes and a warm smile. He wore black pants, a gray tunic and a pair of black boots. On his belt hung an Ice Rod. The woman standing next to him was much older. She had long white hair, made into a braid. She wore a long dark blue dress and a pair of black boots. Like Rishi, a mask was on her face.

"My name is Matoya," the woman told them.

"I'm Noah," the man standing next to her said.

"I'm Firion," Firion replied. "This is Maria," he said, pointing to Maria, "his name is Guy and she is Leila."

Matoya nodded. "I trust that the elder told you everything," she replied.

"Not quite," Rishi told her. "I wanted to hear their reason for being here in full before I told them."

"What was that?" Firion asked. "Tell us what?"

"Please, Firion," Rishi said. "All in good time."

Firion sighed. "Look, we came here because Hilda wanted us too. Hilda is the princess of Phin. She was trying to locate Minwu, her assistant, who had been sent off in pursuit of Ultima. Minwu did come here, didn't he?"

"He didn't need to," Noah replied. "Minwu is one of the greatest White Mages ever to grace Mysidia. He had one of his own."

"You mean there are multiple Crystal Rods?" Maria asked.

"At one time there were three," Noah answered. "Another one was taken from Mysidia months ago, but never replaced. Since it was not used for destruction, the reason for it's disappearance is dubious. The welder of it never did reach Mysidia's tower, that much is certain."

For a moment no one said anything. Then Rishi spoke up: "Now that we know why you wish to obtain the mask, the true task shall begin."

"Task?" Leila spoke up.

"Yes, I do believe it is time," Matoya answered. "I'm prepared."

"So am I," Noah said.

"What kind of task," Firion asked them.

"It's more of a test really," Matoya told him. "All four of you are to remain here for as long as it takes each one of you to fully come to terms with your inner purity and your reasons for fighting."

"We already told you why!" Maria protested, looking nervous.

"...and if your answer is true, and you are all intending on getting a hold of Ultima for the rebellion and not just yourselves, then you will do fine."

"Wait a second!" Firion said. "You told me that White Magic such as Ultima can only be cast if the user has good intentions. If you can only use the spell upon having good intentions, then why are we being targeted here?"

"Good intentions to one are not always good intentions to others," Noah told them. "You may, for instance, believe yourselves to have good intentions while destroying Palamecia with Ultima. Since your reasoning was sound and your heart is pure, you are able to cast Ultima. Such a thing must never be. We cannot allow a repeat of what happened three-hundred years ago with Sage Tellah."

"We will test you," Matoya replied. "If you can live amongst us, train amongst us and open yourselves to us and we believe you all to be of a mature and sound mind, you shall be given the Black Mask. Never fear, the dragoon who came here before you was exceptional. He did perfectly fine and was far older than you all."

"...and was probably the one who disappeared," Leila muttered under her breath. "I knew this was a mistake."

Firion thought back on what Hilda had said when they had last seen her:_ 'I'm sure they will help you if you are polite and courteous towards them and their traditions.'_

_'Hilda, I hope you are right, I really hope you are right.'_

_**Final Fantasy II: The Rebellion. **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

I know I took massive creative license with this chapter, but I felt it was necessary. The Ultima subplot was pretty long in the game and yet hardly anything came of it. I wanted to change that. Thanks for reading. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon.


	10. Chapter 10

I know that it has been a while but I've been so busy. College life is hard to deal with sometimes and I work on top of that. The summer is approaching and I hope to do a lot of writing this summer to make up for my lack of updating this year.

_**Final Fantasy II: The Rebellion**_

"That was a major waste of three weeks of my life," Leila told Firion. They had finally finished proving themselves to Rishi, Noah and Matoya and had been allowed to leave with the Black Mask. Upon getting into her ship, Leila wasted no time before she started complaining.

"That is your opinion," Firion told her. "All I know is my white magic is far stronger now than it had been earlier."

Leila glared at him. When Firion thought back on it, he was not surprised that she was annoyed. For a pirate captain, being coped up for several weeks with a bunch of White Mages could not have been fun. Firion had enjoyed himself, however, as he had learned much from them.

"Let's just get to Mysidia," Maria spoke up. Her eyes had that excited gleam in them that they always sported whenever Mysidia was mentioned.

"You are obsessed with that place aren't you?" Leila asked her, looking grumpy.

Maria shook her head. "Not obsessed," she replied, her eyes overly bright. "I just need to see Mysidia before I die in order for my life to have meaning."

Firion and Guy both laughed. Leila turned her attention back to steering her ship, muttering: "Now that isn't obsessive as all."

* * *

As it turned out, all Firion and the others really had to do was adapt to the islanders peaceful way of life. They were to start no fights and be as open as possible about themselves and what they were doing. Though Firion did not approve of them prying into his life, he could not help but feel curious as to their lives.

"I know that you are a Black Mage," Noah told Maria, taking her aside from the group. "I would like to train you for awhile alongside my assistant."

"Really?" Maria asked him, sounding hopeful.

"Yes. I believe you have the potential to become quite an excellent Black Mage given time and some proper training."

Maria looked thrilled.

"Come," Noah told her, guiding her towards a nearby stairwell. "My assistant Unei, awaits her training for the day. She is very young, probably not far from your age, and I'm sure she would like to meet you."

Firion paused for a moment. Matoya smiled at him. "Just mingle with the other mages and you'll do fine," she told him. "I'll introduce you to some other White Mages." Firion followed her down a series of hallways. Arriving in another room similar to the one he was just in, he was greeted by a group of five White Mages.

"I'll allow them to introduce themselves," Matoya told Firion. "I must get back to my assistant. He isn't going to train himself after all." She made her exit swiftly then, leaving Firion to stand his ground alone.

"My name is Aria," the nearest White Mage told him, "and this is my sister Elia."

Firion gazed at Aria, then at Elia. The two girls looked exactly alike, from their long blond hair to their long white dresses, making Firion believe that that they were twins. From beside them, a young man stood grinning.

"My name is Strago," he told Firion, shaking his hand. "you must be one of the warriors looking for the Black Mask." He laughed at the look of shock on Firion's face. "The Elder Rishi is quite the Seer. He anticipated your coming in advance and told us to keep our guard up."

Firion nodded. Strago was nice and all but he was definitely a bit weird. Extremely short and of a delicate build, he was nonetheless brimming with energy and confidence.

"We will all get along here just fine," a young man with his hair in a ponytail spoke up. "If you would shut your trap once in awhile!"

"I am trying to be nice," Strago told him, "but I see you are determined to be as foul-mouthed as ever. Bless his heart," he said to Firion. Then lowering his voice, he added: "If you ask me he is a really angry person who acts out for attention."

"What was that?" the young man snapped. Receiving no answer, he directed his next words to Firion. "The name is Galuf, by the way."

"Mine is Firion," Firion replied.

"That's a fine name," Strago replied, causing Galuf to laugh. "You always have to be so chipper, don't you Strago? Why can't you just by normal for a change?"

"If the expense is to turn into an old grump BEFORE I hit seventy, then no thanks. I prefer the way I am just fine."

Before Galuf could answer, one of the twins cut in: "we are pleased to have you here. I'm sure we will all get along just fine."

"At any rate," her sister added, "we have much to do. Your test of course."

"My test?" Firion repeated.

"Your test," another voice spoke up. The fifth person stepped up then. He appeared to be the oldest of the group by far, with long dark robes that brushed the ground and deep-set eyes. He seized Firion up for a moment, his eyes searching the young man carefully, then nodded.

"My name is Kluya" he said. "We should not have any problems here, I trust."

"I don't intend to cause trouble," Firion told him. "I just want the Black Mask. It's not to cause any problems, I have something important that must be done."

Kluya merely stared at him for a moment. "Your test here is to train alongside the five of us. You will learn five abilities normally attributed to a White Mage and be able to cast them effectively."

* * *

Upon reaching Mysidia, Firion was startled at how large the place was. Never had he seen a village this large before and populated entirely by mages. All around them, Black and White Mages wandered around town, entering and leaving shops, walking the streets or just idling around town with other mages.

"This place is huge!" Leila exclaimed, glancing around. Her irritation all but vanished in her excitement. Firion felt compelled to remind her that they would not be there long and that she was not to steal anything but bit his tongue, not wanting another argument.

It was certainly an impressive sight to behold. From every which way there were shops: items shops, weapon shops, map shops, armor shops, clothes shops and tons of magic shops. Apothecaries by the dozen were lined up along the streets, with signs advertising various White and Black magic spells, from Holy to Cure, from Fire to Flare. Shelves dedicated to scrolls of rare and precious magic were on display, shelves filled with Elixirs, Ethers and Hi-Potions.

The mages wandering around town were not just random people studying magic but true authentic White and Black Mages. The White Mages were wearing long white robes that fell to their ankles, hoods pulled up to cove the hair and some of the face. The Black Mages had on long blue cloaks that were trailing the ground as they walked, their faces hidden behind large brown hats. The very air around them seemed to breath magic, the aura of great and complicated spells unearthed and fresh as ever.

"We would never want for another potion in a place like this," Leila murmured quietly. "That is for sure."

The whole group was in awe of the breath and depth of the place but none more so than Maria, who was positively quivering with emotion at finally being in her dream town.

"Just look at this place," she whispered. She looked positively overwhelmed by her surroundings. "To think that Mother ever left Missidia to settle in Phin." She set off on her own then, intent on exploring the town thoroughly.

Leila and Guy set off then too, leaving Firion alone. Glancing around him, he pondered what to do first, look for new equipment or the place to obtain the Crystal Rod?

"I'll hopefully see you soon Minwu," he said quietly. "I can show you just how much I've learned in your absence." He started off down the street, his hands in his pockets and a wistful look upon his pale face. There was so much to see and so little time, so precious little time before everything came to ruins.

* * *

Firion's arsenal of spells entering the Tropical island included Cure and several ungraded versions of it, Life, Esuna, Shell, Shield and a few status ailment spells such as Silence and Slow. His Holy spell was still pitifully weak, he could not fully heal someone or revive them with full health, and he lacked the ability to rid his teammates of the more severe status ailments. That all changed thanks to Kluya and his companions. Firion left the Tropical Island able to cast a Full-Life to revive someone, an Esuna worthy of curing even the most deadly of Marlboro attacks and able to blast a ball of Holy energy at someone as fierce as any well-done Flare. He could cure someone completely now and it was thanks to the Islanders that he could do any of it.

"We live here in solitude honing our skills," Aria had told him, "So that our Magic does not go to waste, but reaches it's fullest potential. You train for another reason, don't you?"

"I train to be useful," Firion told her. "There is a war going on in the outside world and I don't plan on being idle."

Aria nodded. "A good enough reason," she said. "That is, if it is what you truly want."

"Of course it is," Firion had answered. "Whatever helps me to be useful to the rebellion."

Of course not everyone had felt that way. Though Leila had passed her test, Firion wasn't able to find out exactly what was on her mind, or why she was going through with it at all.

Maria dealt with the testing the best of them all. Mastering Black Magic spell after spell, she was able to perfect even the trickiest of spells. There was not a status spell she couldn't cast now, nor an elemental spell she couldn't whip up in a flash. As her spell-casting grew more polished, her excitement grew.

"It's just like a true magic school," she told Firion. "I can't wait to test out my Ice spell on a fire fiend. I shan't have a bit more trouble with it."

Firion had privately agreed. He was happy to practice. In spite of his enjoyment and all he had learned, he was worried about Minwu. What if something had happened to him while Firion and the others were busy training? He could take care of himself quite well but he had not made contact with Hilda in ages and it just seemed wrong.

* * *

It didn't take long before Firion stumbled across Guy. His friend smiled at him as he approached. Firion merely nodded.

"I'm going to drop this mask off now," he told Guy. "Do you think you can find Maria and Leila?"

"Guy try, but Maria too happy," Guy told Firion. "She may no want to leave yet."

"I know," Firion told him. "I told her that the three of us would see Mysidia someday. I didn't expect it to be this soon and I didn't plan for it to be under these circumstances. We haven't much time, we must get to the Mysidian Tower. Precious time has already been spent. So I'm asking you to just try, okay?" He was still worried about Minwu. Had Hilda heard from him yet?

"Guy will try," Guy told him, "Guy always help his friends."

Firion sighed. "Thanks Guy." As he watched Guy walk away, he couldn't help but feel guilty for raining on Maria's parade. She had been so excited to finally get to Mysidia and now he was spoiling her trip before it even truly began.

"I've learned so much," Firion said quietly. "Guy and Maria have too. Minwu would be pleased I am sure."

* * *

"You fight for your friends?" one of the Islanders had asked Guy. "Is that all?"

"What else to fight for?" Guy asked him. "Maria and Firion mean everything to me. Since I have met them they been family. I have no family when younger. I live with animals, speak to animals. Firion and Maria and their family only humans who care about Guy. They care for Guy, Guy protect them."

The Islander nodded. "My name is Arvis," he told Guy. "I too believe in protecting friends. I think that you and I are going to get along just fine." He got up from his bench. Straightening his robes, he motioned for Guy to rise. "All that is expected of you here," he told him. "Is to be true to yourself. I know you can't cast magic and that is all right. Magic isn't everything. You needn't worry yourself too much if the others seem strange."

"People are people," Guy answered. "They only strange if you do not understand. Everyone normal in some way."

Arvis laughed at that. "I definitely think that I'm going to like you," he said. "We think alike. Coincidentally, I am very fond of animals. Can you really talk to them?"

"Guy can speak to any animal," Guy said, "especially beaver."

"That is a very unique ability," Arvis told him. "One that I do not doubt that you have." He and Guy were outside then, standing amidst the trees. Neither Arvis nor Guy talked for a few minutes. Then Arvis spoke up: "Rishi knew that you four would be different. He is well acquainted with the future. He expected you all to show up looking for the mask and here you all are!"

"Guy help while Guy here," Guy told him. "Arvis friend. Guy always help friend."

Guy had done exceptionally well for himself there. He willed away the hours aiding in the construction of furniture and the hunting. Arvis, old though he may have been, was never a very good White Mage. His proficiency had been with Black magic, and as he had lost his chance to practice it under a Master, he had never fully took to being a mage. Though neither of them said anything, Maria and Firion felt that he was like Guy in a way, he had come into his own too late and was having trouble adapting, just like Guy struggled with human speech.

Guy didn't have any more trouble fitting in than Firion did, thanks to Arvis. He was content with sticking to his friends and helping them out.

"We must get Mysidia mask," he had told Arvis, his brown eyes resolute. "Mysidia Rod cannot be taken without it."

Arvis nodded. "I know how you feel. We worry for the future here too."

* * *

Firion placed each of the masks carefully in place. Then stepping back, he waited. A moment later, the stone wall to his right opened up to reveal a pathway. Without waiting for the others to come, Firion took the path. It ended in a small room with a raised platform. Three cases were placed on the platform, two of them empty. The third held a small rod made entirely of crystal. Picking it up, Firion inspected it carefully before placing it in his pocket. The sound of approaching footsteps alerted him to the presence of others. A moment later, Maria, Guy and Leila appeared in the doorway.

"Do you have the Crystal Rod?" Maria asked him. At Firion's nod, she brightened. "Good. Then we can get Minwu and hopefully come back here afterwards for some rest and relaxation."

Her words made Firion laugh. "You would do anything to stay here, wouldn't you? Well unfortunately, we might not be able to return for quite a while."

At Maria's dejected look, he added: "I fully intend to come back here though. You and I shall come back here. Guy too, and Leila if she wants to."

"Maybe," Leila agreed. "I have to get some alone time from that bumbling crew of mine. I still can't believe they waited for me in Tropical Island for so long. We were gone at least three weeks!"

"Crew is loyal," Guy told her. "They no leave you."

"That is because they are too incompetent to do anything by themselves," Leila told him. "I hardly consider their unwavering devotion to be flattery."

"We have to go find Minwu," Firion said then, cutting short the conversation. "Let's go." The four of them made their way out of the dungeon. The path to the Crystal Rod had been in an open field to the far right of Mysidia. They made their way across the field in silence, doing their best to avoid any monsters that strayed in their path. Entering Mysidia again, the group stopped at an apothecary to gather as many healing items as they could possibly carry. The White Mage behind the counter was very friendly and helpful. Lending them tips on various supplies in healing and which work best, she was surprised that Firion was a White Mage himself.

"I've met my fair share of White Mages," she told him, "but you don't quite fit the bill."

Firion's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Why is that?"

"Most White Mage tend to be female," the White Mage explained. "You are fairly young and normal looking, most are older and have more of an earthly feel to them." She smiled at him and Firion was astonished to see that she was quite pretty under her hood. He offered her a tentative smile that he was thrilled to see her return.

Maria looked bored. She was peering through the window, trying to catch a glimpse of the apothecary next door. Leila however was looking murderous.

You are not the run-of-the-mill White Mage, are you?" the White Mage asked Firion and he smiled at her once more before starting to reply.

"No, he is the run-of-the-mill idiot," Leila said cheerfully before Firion could speak up.

Firion ignored her. "Have a nice day," he told the White Mage, looking put out. After paying for their items, the party exited the apothecary and left Mysidia. Maria cast one last hopeful look over her shoulder at the apothecaries before leaving. Getting back into Leila's ship, they started off for the Mysidian Tower at long last.

Firion checked and rechecked his inventory, content with staying as far away from Leila as possible. She _always _had to embarrass him.

* * *

"You don't need heavy weapons or destructive magic to be useful in combat," Galuf had told him. "All you need is a decent amount of healing and restorative spells to keep yourself in good shape and back up your comrades. Some people don't think that kind of stuff matters. They think that becoming a White Mage is a waste of time and that White Magic is useless. Well, those people are idiots and we are better off not knowing them."

"White Magic is a necessary involvement to any battle plan and a White Mage is essential to any team at any given time," Elia added, smiling at Firion from her place across the room. "...and the number one priority of any White Mage is to heal their comrades. So learning how to cast Cure is always the first objective of a White Mage. Other restorative spells come later."

"Got all that?" Galuf asked Firion. "I'm not repeating myself and I doubt Elia wants to either.

"I've got it," Firion told him. He glanced over at Kluya, who was standing in the doorway, watching them. Kluya offered him a small nod of acceptance.

"If Strago were here he would go over status ailments," Galuf told him. "But he has training of his own today. I'll leave Elia to handle the rest."

"Right," Elia replied, nodding her head, "where shall I begin? How far are you with your healing? Can you cast a Full-Cure yet? No? Well then, let's get started." She stood up then. Brushing her hair resolutely out of her face, she made her way towards Firion. "Come," she told him. "Come and face me. We shall practice your magic." She then cast up her strongest Holy spell. Directing it towards herself, she was struck almost instantly. Flying backwards, her back narrowly avoided hitting the wall.

Firion gaped at her. Galuf and Kluya watched him carefully, both anticipating what he would do. Casting up his strongest Cure spell, Firion attempted to heal Elia.

Elia stirred. Getting to her feet, she began rubbing at her side. "Not bad," she told him. "Quite good. The effects of the Holy spell have not fully left, however, meaning that you have not casted a Full-Cure. I commend your efforts. Let's try this again."

"Alright," Firion replied. From his place by the wall, Kluya gave him another nod. Aria cast the Holy spell again. Firion winced as she flew backwards, her long hair whipping out past her as she made contact with the stone wall. He hurried to her side once more and cast his strongest healing spell.

"Better," Elia told him. She rubbed the back of her head a bit. Firion was quick to cast another Cure spell. Elia smiled at him. "You're getting the hang of it."

* * *

Not long after they had set sail a huge storm had started to brew. As they made their way towards the tower, the sky grew progressively more and more dark, unsettling everyone on board. Every few minutes, they found their eyes traveling upwards, watching for any sign of rain or lightening.

The wind had picked up, first lightly, then much more heavily. The ship rocked backwards and forwards as the waves around them began to churn unpleasantly.

"These waves are awful!" Maria exclaimed, looking nervous. "Leila, do you think that your ship can get through in one piece?"

"Let's hope so!" Leila declared. "I certainly haven't the time nor the resources to rebuild, that's for sure." Several of her crew looked tantalized by her words. She ignored them, her grip on the wheel steady and her eyes firm.

"We just have to take it easy," Firion said. "So go easy Leila." He was still angry with her from before, but getting through the storm was more important.

"Yeah, yeah," Leila muttered, turning the wheel. "Keep calm and we should get trough this intact."

"Should being the key word," Maria muttered, as the boat rocked once more.

"Hey, what did I just say?" A horrible thud sounded just then, ending the conversation. Several members of the crew yelled in fright.

"What the hell?" Leila cried as the thud occurred again. A few more thuds answered her cries. Firion glanced around warily.

"Maria get away from the edge," he told her. "I have a bad feeling about this."

Before Maria could answer, Firion felt the most curious sensation inside of him. It was as though he were being pulled towards the edge of the ship. Fighting to keep the feeling from dominating him, he called out to Maria once more to stay clear the edge. It was beginning to get hard to hear between the sharp thudding against the side of the ship, the hyperventilating of the crew and Leila's vehement cursing as she struggled to keep the ship afloat and guide it back to shore.

"Firion what is happening?" Maria cried, looking terrified.

Firion didn't answer. It was taking all of his effort not to go flying over the edge of the ship and into the water below. Losing the battle at long last, he fell forwards, knocking into Maria in the process. Guy made a grab for both of them just as another sharp thud occurred, knocking all three off the boat.

Firion could not remember much else. After hitting the water, everything went hazy.

* * *

"Okay," Strago spoke up cheerfully, clasping his tiny hands together. "Let's go over this once more. I've been attacked by a Marlboro. What do you do?"

"Leave the situation as is and hope it finishes you off," Galuf spoke up. Aria glared at him. Strago ignored him completely. He stared at Firion, awaiting his response.

"I cure you of course," Firion told him.

"Yes, but how?"

"I use Esuna."

"Exactly!" Strago beamed. "Let us practice, shall we?"

From their places to the side, Aria and Elia exchanged nervous looks. Galuf merely snorted. "You'll do more damage to yourself than a Marlboro could ever do to you, Strago."

"Too true, Galuf, too true," Strago replied. "This is for Firion's training though. He must learn how to fully cast Esuna." Then taking a deep breath, he pulled a bottle out of his pocket. The label read, _Marlboro Powder._

"Wait! What if I can't cure you?" Firion asked him.

Strago laughed. "We're in a room full of White Mage's, that shouldn't be a problem. If you can't, I'm sure someone else will." From his spot by the wall, Galuf muttered: "I wouldn't bet on that."

"Well, if you say so." Firion took a deep breath. While waiting for Strago to dump the powder, he began concentrating on the spell, ready to cast it at a moment's notice.

Strago opened the bottle. As soon as Firion saw him pour the tonic on himself, he cast up his strongest Esuna. The spell hit Strago, curing his of his recently acquired status ailments.

"So how was that?" Firion asked him. "Did you think I did a good job?"

Strago didn't answer. For a second he opened his mouth as though he would respond, but no words came out. Closing his mouth, he merely shook his head.

"You weren't able to rid him of his silence status," Elia told him gently. "Try again."

Galuf looked thrilled. "I say Firion leaves him that way. He's much more bearable if he can't speak."

Aria glared at him again. "Must you always be so rude?"

Firion ignored them both. Casting Esuna again, he directed it towards Strago. A moment later, Strago was as good as new. Beaming at Firion, he said: "Not bad. We'll try again, this time with another test subject besides myself." He threw a disgruntled look at Galuf, who merely shrugged.

Elia stepped forward to volunteer but Strago shook his head. "Thank you Elia, but I had someone else in mind." Before anyone could question him further, he fished another bottle of Marlboro powder out of his pocket. He then proceeded to dump the contents of the battle on Galuf.

"Okay Firion," he said cheerfully, placing the empty bottle back in his pocket as Galuf made his way blindly towards his, his shrunken fingers outstretched. "Let's try this again. Don't worry if you make any mistakes. The powder WILL wear off eventually."

Aria rolled her eyes at him.

* * *

Firion was sore all over. He woke up to the worst headache he had ever felt in his life. Struggling to get to his feet, he waited for his eyes to adjust to the lack of light. The place was very dark, but he could make out a tunnel far ahead. If he headed that way then maybe he would be able to find out where he was and make his way out.

"Maria," Firion muttered, clutching at his head. "Guy." He started towards the tunnel, still calling their names. "It's no use," he mumbled a few minutes later, falling to his knees. "I can't walk in this condition. Cure!" At once Firion's headache started to fade. Getting to his feet again, he started forward, only to find that he wasn't alone. There was a man blocking his path, and it wasn't Guy.

Firion stared at him blankly. "Erm..." The man didn't say anything. Decked out in a dark suit of full armor and carrying a spear, he most likely would have been imposing to anyone else, but Firion was so disoriented that he couldn't bring himself to worry.

"You are the first person I've seen for awhile," the man told him. "I had almost forgotten that the outside world existed."

"I'm Firion." Firion didn't know what else to say and introducing himself seemed like the best place.

"My name is Ricard," the man answered. "Ricard Highwind."

"Oh," Firion's head was beginning to hurt again. "Are you a dragoon or something?" he asked, eying the spear.

"As a matter of fact, I am." Ricard replied. "The very last dragoon, after what happened to Deist," he added somewhat bitterly.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Firion replied. "Listen, you said that I'm the first person you've seen in awhile?"

"It is true, I have not seen many people lately," Ricard told him. "None at all for the longest time."

"Damn." Firion's headache was definitely getting worse. "Just where the hell are Maria and Guy?"

"Excuse me, are you telling me that there are more of you down here?"

"I don't know," Firion told him. "I have no idea what happened to them. We were on our way to the Mysidian Tower and..."

"You all got forcibly dragged down here thanks to your Crystal Rod," Ricard finished for him. "The same thing happened to me. It appears that there is some magic lingering here that is attracted to the properties that make up the rod. It serves to drag anyone who gets close to the tower with the rod underneath the water and brings them here."

"Where is here, exactly?" Firion asked, glancing around.

"We are located in the deceased body of the legendary sea serpent Leviathan," Ricard answered.

Firion stared at him blankly. "You're joking right?"

"I'm afraid not," Ricard told him seriously. "I have been trying to find my way out for the longest time. I stay alive by eating the innards of Leviathan."

At Firion's look of disgust, Ricard shook his head, looking a bit grim. "It may be unsanitary but there in no other way to stay alive. I've tried to escape through the beasts mouth but there is a creature lurking there that lashes out at me every time I attempt it. I regret to say this but I cannot defeat it on my own. Come." The two started off down the path Ricard had come from; Firion was gazing around in disquiet. Leviathan's insides were a crude purple color with red and blue vein-like patches here and there. He stepped over a clump of some red gooey substance. It wiggled a bit as he passed it. Trying very hard not to be sick, he averted his eyes from his strange surroundings.

"How long have you been down here?" Firion asked Ricard.

"About three months," was Ricard's curt reply. Firion felt his stomach churn unpleasantly. There was no way in hell he was going to stay in Leviathan's stomach for three months.

_End of Chapter_

_

* * *

_I will elaborate more on the Tropical Island training next chapter. The training they did there was to give the group some more experience. The story that Rishi told them was necessary for the plot, as you will see later. Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

I'm finally updating! Sorry to keep you all waiting. I started writing this chapter months ago, but between classes and work had no time to finish it. When I finally had the time to work on it, my computer started having problems of it's own and I nearly lost this chapter, which would have meant starting it over. Thankfully, everything is settled now and I can hopefully go back to writing. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

_**Final Fantasy II: The Rebellion **_

Firion had to admit, Ricard was pretty impressive. The level of calm that radiated off of him was oddly reassuring. He was trapped within the innards of a beast, with no one to talk to and nothing to eat but the guts of a monster. In spite of this, he seemed to have taken it pretty well.

Or at least Firion thought he was taking it well. He may just have cracked up entirely. He chanced a sideways glance at Ricard. The man was all calmness and authority, his face obscured with a dark helmet, his shoulders set straight. He turned another corner and Firion followed, hastening in his attempt to keep up with him. Ricard was taller than Firion, he knew the areas and how to navigate through it's slimy corridors better than he did.

"Firion!" Firion's head jerked up. He and Ricard came to a halt. Up in the semidarkness ahead, two figures stood waiting, one slim and feminine and the other tall and broad-shouldered. His heart racing, Firion ran to meet them, throwing caution entirely to the wind.

"You're alive!" Firion exclaimed at the same time that Maria cried, "I thought you were dead!" They both laughed a little while Guy shook his head. "Firion still alive Maria."

"I know that!" she exclaimed, "I was worried is all. Where're we?" she added, glancing around.

Firion squirmed a little, unsure of how best to answer. "Leviathan's stomach apparently."

Maria stared at him. "Leviathan! The famous Mysidian sea monster Leviathan!"

"That's the one," he told her grimly.

Ricard chose that moment to intervene. "There is a way out, though it is blocked." At Maria's start of surprise, he introduced himself. "My name is Ricard Highland. I have been trapped in the innards of Leviathan for at least three months. My Crystal Rod, like yours, brought me down here."

A look of recognition replaced Maria's confusion. "You are the one we heard of from Seer Rishi who came for the second Crystal Rod."

Ricard nodded his head in what almost seemed approval. "Yes, that would be me," he said in as grim a voice as Firion's. "I have been trapped in here ever since, but with the three of you here I may be able to make my way out." He stared from one face to another, seemingly seizing them up. "You carry weapons," he said, gesturing at the sword Leila had given Firion. It hung on his belt, bight red and gleaming. "I trust you all know how to fight?"

"Maria and I are both quite proficient in casting magic," Firion told him as Maria nodded in earnest. Guy agreed: "They use magic to protect themselves and where they cannot, I step in."

"Then we have a fighting chance at making it out of here," Ricard whispered. He brushed past Maria and Guy and headed down another corridor. They set off at once after him, Firion drawing his sword as he went.

"The beast is not far from here," Ricard informed them. He was gripping his spear very tightly, his gloved hands wrapped resolutely around the top. He made an amusing gesture at Maria's much shorter spear. "You are trained how to use that I trust?"

"Not exactly," she admitted, looking sheepish. "It's more of a precaution. I'm much more adept at my spell casting."

"There is not a single black magic spell she is unable to cast," Firion spoke up for her, which made Maria turn pink.

"That will do for when approaching the monster," Ricard told her seriously. "Just concentrate on your spell casting and you shall be fine."

Maria cast an uneasy look over at Firion. Ricard led the way through several more slimy corridors, his spear held out in front of him. Firion could just make out a low snarling noise up ahead. Feeling the hair at the back of his neck standing on end, he gave Maria an encouraging smile that she did not return.

Ricard suddenly came to a halt. Glancing around him, he then motioned for the others to follow. Making his way silently towards a gap in the wall, he waited for the others to group around him before he began speaking.

"It knows that we are here. This beast is a clever fiend. It can sense our presence and is knowledgeable to the danger that awaits it. We must approach it with the utmost caution or else face a deadly fate." He turned his back on them, missing the looks of uneasiness that passed both Maria and Firion's faces.

"We haven't a moment to lose," Firion told Maria. "Let's go."

The snarls commenced at once, angrily warning off it's enemies. The four headed forward, never minding the noises of disgruntlement the monster gave off or the slim that came up to their knees and slipped into their boots, nor the foul putrid smell that was coming from the monster lurking ahead.

"What exactly is this monster supposed to be?" Maria asked Ricard as they came to a halt once more. "Is it some kind of parasite that lives in here or..." A huge snarl interrupted her musings. Before either Maria, Guy or Firion knew what was coming, all three of them were lying sprawled out on the ground, their heads ringing from the swiftness of their fall, and Ricard was springing past them, his dark blue armor a great flash of color.

Firion wasted no time. Getting to his feet, he picked up his sword and followed, a white magic spell already at his lips. Maria and Guy hurried after. A short distance away stood Ricard with his back to them. His spear jutted upwards, blocking the monster from attacking.

"That is one seriously large worm," Firion remarked, taking in the creature. It was at least twice as vast as any of them and more that five times as tall. It's face, if it could even be called a face, was covered with nothing but long teeth. It thrashed it's head about wildly, trying to attack again ad again. Without even waiting for a word from Ricard, the other three sprang forward. Firion cast his strongest Hold spell in an effort to keep it at bay while Maria concentrated on lightning spells in an attempt to weaken it. Meanwhile, Ricard and Guy held still the spear, refusing to allow the monster to lash out at any of the group.

"It isn't taking too kindly to Hold," Ricard told Firion. "Perhaps you should try something else?"

"I don't have..." The monster choose then to break free of Ricard and Guy's hold. With a violent nod of the head, it sent Guy flying backwards. Lunging forward, it's teeth sunk into Ricard's arm, snapping his spear in the process.

Ricard collapsed, leaving the monster free to finish him off. Guy lunged forward, spitting out blood as he went, and grabbed the monsters tail, pulling it towards him. It thrashed and bucked wildly, it's many teeth fighting wildly for retribution. Maria lunged forward next. Handing over her spear to Ricard, she cast her strongest lightning spell yet. The monster was stopped from retaliating again by Firion's Holy spell, which hit it squarely in the teeth. Howling it pain, it flung itself backwards, crashing through a nearby wall.

Ricard was on his feet by now. Taking no notice of his injured arm, he took Maria's spear into his uninjured arm. "I have no time for minor wounds," were Ricard's only words as he thrust the spear head into the monsters own head, splattering it's blood everywhere.

The group stepped forward, all exhausted and bloody. Firion took a hold of Ricard's arm and examined it gingerly. "Cure," he said quietly. "It should be okay." He turned to Maria and Guy next. Guy was grinning through a bloody nose. Maria on the other hand, looked stricken. Turning to Firion, she nodded her head twice. "We are okay."

Firion grinned mischievously at her. "Well, we certainly are going to need baths when we get out of here."

* * *

It was a few hours later that the group made their way into the Mysidian Tower. All of their wounds had been healed, their clothing changed and their supply checked over. With the Crystal Rod in their possession and nothing holding them back, they entered the tower.

Maria gasped upon entering. The exterior of the tower had been misleading as to the depths of the interior. While the outside had given attention to how tall the tower really was, it had revealed nothing of the vastness of the place indoors. The entire castle was nothing more than a puzzle, with different passages in all directions leading to different parts of the floor plan.

Firion was not to be bothered and neither was Ricard. "If it takes us longer, so be it," was the Dragoon's only comment. The rest of the group made their way after him, skirting around narrow corridors and up a flight of stairs. "While that wasn't too hard to navigate," Maria said cheerfully. "Hopefully the others will..." Her face screwed up into a look of confusion upon reaching the next floor. A glance over her shoulder showed the others as to what was wrong. The entire floor was covered with red tiles that looked suspiciously shiny. A thin layer of smoke covered them.

"What cleverness," Ricard remarked. "The entire floor seems to be magically protected. If we should try to cross now with the way the ground is, it would surely cause us much bodily harm."

"Um, excuse me, Mr. Highwind," Maria piped up, looking puzzled. "How exactly is that clever?"

Ricard stared at her thoughtfully for a moment. "I should have thought that would have been perfectly obvious," he replied. "If the floor is to hot for us to cross normally, it will need to be cooled down. This is surely something only a Black Mage would have the ability to do. Any random fighters coming here without the ability to do so would be unable to cross."

Maria's eyes lit up. "I understand perfectly now," she told him. Turning back to the floor, she gave it one last apprehensive look, then cast her strongest ice spell. The tiles turned to a pearly silver-blue, their steam vanishing on the spot and being replaced by a thin layer of frost in the air.

"Alright Maria!" Firion and Guy both cheered. Stepping across the ground, it took a great effort for Firion to keep himself from falling on the newly formed ice. The party slid their way across, searching until they found the next staircase. The next floor was covered with fire. Maria cast up another spell, knocking aside the flames with ease. The party headed through, holding their breath so as not to let any smoke in. At the bottom of the next stairwell, their paused for a moment upon hearing a roar.

"Another monster," Firion remarked. "I thought we had seen enough of those on our way to this tower, but apparently the fun has just begun."

"The battle has yet to be won, leaving us with no other alternative than to fight," Ricard replied sternly. "The only other possible choice is to admit defeat and surrender, a fate akin to treachery in the eyes of any true warrior." He headed on, leaving Firion shaking his head. "Someone can't grasp sarcasm," he muttered to himself as he made his way up the stairs.

The monster turned out to be none other than a Fire Gigas, a giant troll that could almost pass for a man, had it not been for the flames that engulfed it's entire frame. Maria readied her magic at the sight of him while Firion and Ricard held up their weapons. The gigas roared it's displeasure at the sight of them.

"Trespassers," it snarled. "Dirty lowlifes trying to get at the great magical secrets sealed within. Begone with all of you!"

"We are not leaving until we have found Minwu and helped him acquire the Ultima spell," Firion answered. "If you wish to take that up with us than we shall have to fight."

"That will obviously by necessary," the gigas agreed. Without waiting for a reply from his adversaries, he lunged. Firion darted out of the way but was not fast enough to avoid the fire surrounding the monsters body. His clothes aflame, he dodged the creature once more, his sword held out in front of him like a shield. Ricard lunged forward, the spear coming into contact with the gigas's skull. The fiend swatted him away with a cry of pain and rage. Darting around Maria's ice spells, he flung his arms out, catching the pillars on either side of him. Bits of stone flew out in all directions.

"I have no such interest in killing any of you," it told them. "but humans need to learn their place." With that having been said, it cast fire on them. Wave after wave of fire hit each of them at once. Maria and Guy's clothes caught aflame. Screaming in dismay, Maria began casting as many ice spells as she could. Her hair and clothes froze in place, as did Guy's. Neither of them took notice of this. The entire group lunged forward, regardless of the flames, their weapons and magic ready.

"I shall not know defeat at the hands of the likes of you," Ricard told the gigas, as he sliced open the monster's skin. The rest of the group threw out attacks of their own, from white and black magic, to powerful kicks and punches. The flames soon died away, leaving the floor as it was before.

"You are powerful," the gigas told them. "Quite powerful. Perhaps you truly have what it takes to be worthy of the Mysidian legacy. We will see how you will do against the others." He moved aside, revealing a passage in the stone wall behind him. The party slipped through, their weapons still out, on the alert for any other monsters that might try to attack them.

The next floor was the exact opposite of the previous two in tone. Instead of the floor being red, it was an extremely pale shade of blue. Little spikes jutted out of the ground in certain places.

"It should be alright," Maria said hopefully. "We wont even need to use magic this time. We just need to avoid hitting the spikes."

"Easier said than done when dealing with a floor of slippery ice," Firion told her. He grinned and rubbed his hands together. "It's cold. Almost reminds me of Salamand. Let's go."

The party slowly made their way across the ice, being as careful as possible not to slip and land on any of the dangerous little spikes littering the ground. Ricard led the way, his feet treading the ground easily as though there was no problem. Firion shook his head at him. The group made their way up to the next floor. The floor pattern was exactly the same as the previous one. Firion groaned as he nearly slid into a patch of spikes.

"I really hope that Minwu is alright," he told Maria. "If not we have gone all this way for nothing."

"Since when have you ever been pessimistic?" Maria asked him. Firion didn't answer. From ahead of them, both Ricard and Guy had stopped. Ricard appeared to be listening hard. Turning his head to one side, he then gesticulated towards Firion. "I hope, seeing as you are the Healer of this group, that you are able to cast a sufficient Shell?"

"Of course." Firion gave him a puzzled look. "Why are we in for a magical ambush?"

"I would not rule it out as a potential outcome. It would be best to be prepared for whatever may happen to befall us. As things stand, there is an enemy in the room atop these stairs who would gladly see us perish."

Firion did not ask anymore questions. Casting up his strongest Shell on each of them in turn, the group started to ascend the stairs, taking care not to talk or make too much noise. When they reached the next floor, sure enough, a creature nearly identical to the one below them was waiting. The blue tinge of the skin showed that this was obviously an Ice Gigas instead. Icicles hung off of his shoulders and dangled from the tips of his fingers.

No sooner had the party fully entered the floor did he launch his attack. The entire room was filled with icicles flying out at all sides. Guy grabbed both Maria and Firion and dragged them both to the floor, all three narrowly avoiding being struck multiple times. Ricard dove into the air, dodging the various shards of ice. He struck with his spear at any near him, leaving nearly hundreds of icicles to pierce through the air and shatter.

The Ice Gigas sneered at the party sprawled on the floor, than glared at the upright Dragoon. Firion threw caution to the wind and charged forward, drawing his sword in one hand and a knife in the other. The gigas reached out his hand and sent Firion flying backwards with a mere strike, his sword and knife clattering to floor beside him.

"This is pathetic," it sneered. "These are the warriors who have made it so far? Who have earned the respect of the Mysidians and who managed to escape the bowls of the legendary beast Leviathan?" A sheepish Firion got to his feet, snatching up his weapons and straightening his bandanna. The gigas gave him a disgusted look. "Repulsive. You have no understanding of patience, or of the true strength of properly utilizing power. The four of you might as well forfeit your claim to Ultima and turn back while you are able to."

"We have no other alternative," Ricard told him stiffly. "We shall fight to the death if need be."

"Is that so?" the creature reared its ample head in his direction. Seizing him up for a moment it nodded. "Then make it a fight worth my while."

* * *

The entire kingdom of Phin was on edge over the course of Firion and his groups disappearance. Everyday the townspeople, especially those had taken a direct part in the rebellion, wondered what could have become of them and if they were on the right track. There was very little they could do to help even if they had wanted to, for much work remained to be done before the town was safe to live in once more. The townsfolk worked hard to restore their home to it's former glory, hoping all the while that they would never have to flee their homes in terror ever again. While the men and women worked to rebuild, soldiers guarded the town from all sides, watching for any suspicious looking strangers.

The castle meanwhile was in disarray. The damages from the battle of Phin were quite extensive and seemingly everywhere reparations needed to be made. Hilda was left in charge of running the rebellion which did it's best to keep steady despite recent loses. Several members from Galtea and Altair had come to town specifically to aid Princess Hilda in any way they could.

In spite of all of their best efforts it was Gordon who turned out to be most useful to Hilda. He helped with all of the repairs himself, took part in every meeting of the rebellion and did his best to keep up moral. When Hilda thought back to how weak and unsure he had been only months earlier, she could not help but be impressed by his rapid change.

It was during one of these meetings that Leila barged in with several members of her crew at her heels, looking more serious minded than anyone there could remember her even being.

"Meeting is adjourned," Hilda said quietly, her breath quickening. From his seat beside her, Gordon looked stricken. The others filed out quickly, throwing questioning glances over their shoulders at the pirate girl. Leila made a motion for her crew to follow them and they begrudgingly did, leaving her standing by herself, looking almost as pale as Gordon.

"Leila, what has happened to Firion and the others?" Hilda asked. She was not entirely sure she wanted to hear the answer.

"I don't know," Leila told her, "We made it to the island we were searching for, got the Black Mask, then the Crystal Rod from Mysidia. On the way to the Mysidian Tower, my ship was capsized and all three of them go flying off. I managed to get to land and _most_ of my crew survived, but those three rebels of yours were nowhere to be found."

It was now Hilda's turn to turn pale. "There is a legend," she began calmly, "of an old sea monster near the tower called the Leviathan. If it exists, it is entirely possible that they ran into it."

"And got eaten up," Leila said glumly. "Lovely."

"There is no guarantee of that," Gordon said, his voice surprisingly firm. "Even if they did run into the monster, Firion, Guy and Maria are all more than capable of defending themselves. They would surely give any monster attacking them a run for it's money."

Leila looked disbelieving. Whether she was going to reply or not is unknown, for a soldier came bursting into the hall just then looking incredibly flustered.

"Your Majesty!" he cried, bowing swiftly before the shocked princess. "The Empire is attacking Altair; Paloom and Poft have both been destroyed."

"How so?" Hilda asked him. "Is it another Dreadnought?"

"No your Majesty, something different, almost like a tycoon."

Gordon raised an eyebrow at that but Hilda and Leila both looked troubled. "Thank you for telling us," Hilda said. "I want you to make sure that every soldier is standing ready, guarding the kingdom on all sides."

"Of course, your Majesty, at once." The soldier bowed once more before taking to his heels and heading out. Hilda then turned to Leila and Gordon. "Please gather every active member of the rebellion within Phin and have them assembled here within half an hour. We have no other choice but to prepare."

"Prepare for what?" Gordon asked her.

Hilda sighed. "Quite possibly for the battle of our lives."

* * *

Firion groaned. "Another flight of stairs," he mumbled, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "How in the world did Minwu ever manage this on his own?" _If he managed it on his own without dying. _Firion shook the negative thought out of his head.

"He has a lot more training than us," Maria answered. She looked exhausted, her dark hair was in disarray, her clothes torn and charred in several places from the Fire Gigas. From beside her, Guy was looking no better, his nose was swollen and he had a large shiny burn on the side of his face. Only Ricard seemed intact.

"We have no time to be wasting," he announced as he mounted the stairs. The other three followed slowly, their bones aching with every step. After the fight versus the Ice Gigas, they had to climb several more floors. The ground on each of these floors had administered an electric shock every time they stepped on them. To make things worse the remaining Gigas waiting for them at the top was quite possibly the most brutal of the three faced, throwing out lightning spell after lightning spell.

_We are almost there, _Firion reminded himself. The top of the stairs was blocked off with a large door. The group tried the handle but it was unsurprisingly locked.

Ricard inspected the door carefully. "It requires a magician's touch," he announced. Maria stepped forward but he only shook his head. "I believe a White Mage will be required for this task."

All eyes turned towards Firion. "What spell shall I try?"

"I could not tell you that," Ricard told him. "Ask the door."

Firion gave him a funny look. He then stepped forward, reaching out a hand towards the door. It felt cold to the touch at first. He trailed his hand along the door before grasping the handle. At once, it heated up, the metal growing warm beneath his fingers. Before Firion could pull away, a pair of tiny white wings, barely transparent, materialized in the air in front of him. They were only visible for a moment before fading once more but Firion understood their meaning at once.

_"Can you teach me the Raise spell?" Firion_ gripped the door tightly, his knuckles turning white. Minwu _was _in there. Suddenly he knew it for certain, the same way he knew that he was alive and breathing. "It wants me to cast Life," he said. _Minwu knows that I am here, the same way that I know he is here..._

The word was already out of his mouth at this point, the white mist trailing towards the door. The handle turned blazing hot beneath his hand but Firion did not care. The door opened easily at his touch, the bright light of the room beyond escaping it's confines and hitting them all square in the face. Firion stepped inside, ignoring all sensations, his curiosity blazing.

Inside was a large white chamber, as blindingly bright as Firion had ever seen. Many great pillars stood on all sides of them. The floor gleamed underneath them, and Firion thought for a brief second that he saw himself reflected there. It didn't matter to him anyway. He had just spotted what he had been looking for.

"I knew that you would find your way to the tower." Minwu spoke softly, his eyes trailing from each of the group members in turn before resting on Ricard for a moment. "That includes you too, Ricard. Lady Hilda told me of your desire to acquire Ultima and I commend you for it, though it is best in the hands of a White Mage." He then glanced at Firion for a moment before continuing. "I have faith that the spell will be put to proper use, though not by myself. My time is coming to an end."

"What do you mean?" Maria cried as Firion's heart missed a beat. "Minwu, are you ill?"

Minwu shook his head. "The Ultima spell is very well protected," he told her. "I shall have no problem getting it free from the seal that is binding it but after that I am going to pass on." He then turned to face the seal. The spell was enclosed in a pure casement of white, a scroll floating right in the middle of it.

"Minwu no!"

"Don't do this Minwu!"

Minwu began to chant. A pure white mist formed at the tips of his fingers, intensifying by the moment. The chanting grew louder and louder before growing into a shout yet no one felt the need to cover their ears. All stood watching Minwu, overcome with awe, though none more so than Firion. The white mist enveloped the barrier holding the spell and as it began to push against it weakened it. There was a struggle for a moment as the shield tried to hold together but it eventually gave. The barrier exploded in a shower of blinding white light, sending the Ulitma scroll flying. It landed on the floor besides Minwu as the white mage fell to his knees.

The four surrounded him at once. Firion got to his knees as well and pulled an arm around Minwu in an attempt to steady him. From beside him, Maria was trying to hold back tears. "Oh Minwu."

"Do not grieve," he told them. "I have no fear of dying. Be strong and have faith and pride in what you have accomplished. The three of you have grown tremendously in a short span of time. The path ahead for you is clear." His eyes closed and he slumped a little in Firion's arms. From beside him, Maria let out a sob.

"We all must die one day," Minwu said softly. "All those who live...must someday die." Then he was quiet and still forevermore.

End of Chapter


	12. Chapter 12

There another chapter out. I'm glad it didn't take as long as last time. This story is winding down to a close. I just want to take this time to thank everyone who has taken the time to read and review this story. This chapter is definitely to you guys so I hope that you enjoy it.

* * *

_**Final Fantasy II: The Rebellion **_

Firion was silent all the way down the tower. He walked behind the others, his sword held loosely in one hand, the scroll clenched in the fist of the other. Ahead of him Guy had shifted the weight of Minwu onto one shoulder. Maria glanced at the corpse warily, then back at Firion. The blond was eying the ground beneath his feet with great loathing.

"We will have to think of some way to swim ashore to the mainland. Both Mysidia and Altair are within exactly the same distance from here." The Dragoon did not even look back to see if any of them had registered his words before continuing. "It would be best to head to Altair as it is much nearer to Phin."

"What about Minwu?"

Ricard shrugged. "The body will have to be left outside of the Mysidian Tower. We will have enough trouble getting across the water without it." They were near the entrance to the tower. Without another word Ricard quickened his stride, his armor clanking slightly as he turned a sharp corner of a descending stairwell.

Maria looked pale but thoughtful. Guy tightened his grip on Minwu, the white robes flapping a bit as he did so. Neither of them noticed Firion's look of disgust mingled with grief, but they both felt the hard shove as he pushed past them and flew down the last of the steps. He paused in front of the entrance to the tower, blocking it from Ricard's path.

"You say that so nonchalantly one would think that you didn't care that someone had just died in front of you!" he told the older man firmly. "Well I don't know about you but I do care! I care very much, so much that I may very well be sick at the very thought!" He stopped for a moment to catch his breath. "This man was a friend of mine. I may not have known him for more than a few months, but I know that he was a decent, wise, brave man who died for something he believed in. People like him are hard to come by but when I get to know them I'll be damed if they'll be mistreated or forgotten. Or both" Breathing hard, he stole a glance at his friends. Maria was whiter than a ghost. Guy placed one strong hand on her trembling shoulder, his other steadying Minwu.

Ricard looked less than impressed. "This is a war Firion. The unfortunate reality is that people are going to die. Death does not halt for anyone, especially in a time of war."

"But neither should common decency. We will bury him, not out of a necessity but because we care about him and value his sacrifice."

Ricard's face was unreadable. "If that is so then we must bury him. As soon as possible, to delay further than we need to would not be wise."

Firion nodded. "I don't mean to hold us up," he said bitterly, his left hand adjusting his bandanna, the scroll still clasped tightly between white knuckled fingers. "I just couldn't just leave him without something being said or done."

"Neither could I." Firion offered Maria a grateful but tired smile that she hesitatingly returned, her eyes more sorrowful than ever. From beside her, Guy offered Firion a smile of his own. "I'll did the hole."

The four did not stay around for long. After placing rocks over Minwu's freshly dug grave, they stood sheepishly on the spot, unsure what left to do. It was Guy who solved the problem.

"Firion knew you best, not me. Firion is upset so I'll talk." His words came out slowly, as thought he was making sure that his speech was as perfect as it could be. "You were a good man. I liked you. I don't see who would not. You were brave, you were...wise was it?...wise, and a good friend. You did what you believed in. You died for it. That's someone I could respect. So goodbye then."

The rest said their goodbyes before turning to the mainland. Firion was moved beyond words. He chanced a glance at Guy but he was not facing him. A smile formed on his mouth. Guy surprised even him sometimes.

* * *

A thousand miles away the sky loomed gray and ominous. The tress in the forest surrounding Phin whipped back and forth as the wind whirled through them, threatening to make a split right from the ground. Stray branches, sticks and leaves whipped throughout the town, where the newly rebuilt homes were showing their endurance by managing not to collapse under what seemed like the worst storm to grace Phin in years if not for all time.

The buildings harbored the towns remaining inhabitants, those who were not in the rebellion at any rate. Anyone whose home had not been finished had run to their neighbors or to the nearest store. The pub owner, who had reopened business as soon as he could, was packed to capacity with panicked civilians.

The panic that ran throughout the town, while more civilized, was no less vanquished in the members of the rebellion as they gathered n Hilda's throne room. Soldiers guarded the entrances to the castle in groups of two, glaring at anyone who came near them. Tempers were running high and Hilda was doing everything she could to dissuade the members from losing their patience lest fights break out.

"Altair is gone!" a young woman from the town cried. "The Emperor's latest weapon has completely demolished it."

"Gatrea is gone too. Phin is the only town within a thousand miles that has nor been completely wiped out!"

"This is unpardonable!"

"Everyone please!" Hilda pleaded, trying her hardest to maintain her calm. "We have to focus here on figuring out a way to stop the Empire before Phin is destroyed next."

"It's impossible, it can't be done."

Not after what has happened to every other town that proved a threat has been wiped out."

"SILENCE"

All voiced ceased at once. Hilda had gotten out of her seat. Her face was very pale but she otherwise seemed as calm and composed as any had ever seen her. From their place off to the side, Paul and Leila exchanged a glance of amusement.

"This is not over. It is far from it as far as I am concerned. Phin is our home, it is the beacon that we have been fighting for almost a year for. The great wild rose that we all cherish and adore. How are we ever to keep it standing with such talk as this?"

Several dozen heads dropped in embarrassment. From her place by her wall, Leila smirked.

"I know it may be difficult but you all must hear me out. We haven't much time to waste before this... Cyclone, gets here. When that time comes we must act fast. It is possible that we be able to gain access to the Emperor's weapon after all, if only for long enough to board it."

"Board it!" The cry spread like wildfire throughout the room.

"Yes board it," Hilda told them. "There is a dragon sleeping up in the upper catacombs of this castle. It was cared for by several of our younger members and in their absence has flown here."

Nobody needed to ask who those members were. Everyone in the rebellion had heard of Firion, Maria and Guy and their accomplishments. They also knew that the three hadn't of been seen for weeks, maybe even months after rushing off on some errand for Hilda.

"Who did you have in mind to board it?" one of the young men asked. "We all are rather fond of living, thank you very much." Several people chuckled nervously.

Leila glared at him. "I'm sure that'll be easy to do when a cyclone is hanging right over your heads destroying everything in it's path."

The young man started to angrily retort when someone let out a yell. Confused, Hilda caught Gordon's expression. He was facing the entrance to the hall. His face had gone very white. Without a word, Hilda turned too. Going as white as Gordon she froze for a moment in astonishment, unable to believe her eyes. Her hand found Gordon's and squeezed it tight.

In the doorway, wet, dirty and bruised, but nonetheless very much alive, stood Firion, Maria and Guy. A fourth man stood apart from them, covered from head to toe in dark armor.

"We've come to help," Firion said. "Before it is too late, what can we do?"

* * *

The dragon had no reason to trust any of the humans who approached it, and yet it was strangely cooperative. It seemed to know that bigger dangers than these four were lurking outside the castle walls. Ricard looked almost nostalgic as he climbed aboard the dragon. The dragon was strong enough to carry all four it would seem, and so up it went, into the air and straight towards the cyclone.

...and a cyclone it was. The thing spun fast as they approached, sucking up everything in it's wake. The dragon didn't need to be told to fly towards it, he was pulled towards it almost at once. The whole group were forced into the cyclone before they had a chance to react. The feeling was different then anything that any of them had ever before felt. The sucking feeling, pulling them towards the center of the cyclone, the man-made, or rather, magic-made part of it where the Emperor lurked, controlling it was his devastating powers, was incredible.

"Offf." Firion groaned as he slammed into hard marble. From beside him he heard Maria groan. Guy got to his feet and helped Maria up while Firion shook his head a bit trying to clear it. Ricard was still standing it seemed. Did nothing faze that man?

The same architecture that had been in the Emperor's castle was here of well. The same smooth marble floors, the same glass ceilings; it gave Firion the feeling of being in some grand palace about to meet a king, rather than an enemy lair crawling with monsters and guards.

It didn't take long for a fight to break out. Firion was barely able to get out his sword before a spell whizzed past his ear. The next spell hit him dead on, sending him flying backwards into a marble fixture three feet away, his sword clattering out of his hand. Trying in vain to ignore the pounding in his head from his skull nearly getting crushed in, he crawled towards his weapon.

Maria, Ricard and Guy were much more fortunate. Ricard had leaped out of way of any incoming attacks and was currently holding his own against two soldiers who had targeted him. Maria had taken a fallen opponents shield and was blocking random spells with it. Fire dashed from the tips of her free hand and flew down the hall, warding off future ambushers in the tracks. Guy had his hands full with two soldiers. They had bloodhounds with them it would seem. Very bloodthirsty vicious ones.

Firion cast up his strongest holy spell, hitting one of the soldiers in the arm. Cursing his bad luck, Firion climbed to his feet. Diving past the dueling Ricard, his sword met the others mid-strike. Another holy spell, this one better aimed, was flung out followed by a blinding spell. The man bounded backwards, his sword and shield clattering to the floor, but not before Firion felt a tearing pain sear up in his leg. The dog...he had forgotten about the dog.

"Fire!" Maria cried as she spun in an arc, throwing fireball after fireball at their oncoming opponents. No one seemed to notice Firion being dragged to the ground by a vicious animal as it tried to tear him into shreds. His eyes gleamed as it strengthened its hold on his leg. Firion's head spun as he hit the ground with force, his thoughts clouded over with the pain. His leg being torn off was a very immediate issue and given the look of sadism the bloodhound had, a very definite soon to be reality.

More soldiers were coming from all directions, rapidly crowding in on them. Some burst into flame on contact with Maria's spells while others were stopped in that tracks by Ricard's spear. There were too many. Far, far too many.

Trying to ignore the intensifying pain in his leg, Firion began to chant. He watched as bright light began to form around him and the dog, quickly solidifying. The dog did not let go of it's grip, even when the spell settled over it. Slowly the spell continued to form, spreading to the others. The soldiers slowed in the movements. Weapons lowered and then dropped and soon their owners dropped beside them.

After a few minutes more of this Firion stopped, finally satisfied. Even the dogs, including the one that had been gnawing at his leg, stopped moving. Maria and Guy lay crumbled in a heap, their chests slowing moving up and down. Ricard was sprawled a few feet away from them, his spear beside him.

Firion almost smiled. His head throbbing worse than ever, he sat up, trying to figure out a way to get the sleeping dog to remove itself from his flesh. At least it couldn't do anymore damage while it was asleep. At least not to Firion's knowledge.

Not that Firion's knowledge of bloodthirsty animals was exactly foolproof.

* * *

It hadn't been easy, but somehow Firion had managed to free himself from the sleeping dog, wake up his friends without alerting any of their sleeping enemies and put two floors in between them without a single attack. Overall, he thought he ought to be congratulated on his ability to solve what had seemed like a losing dilemma.

Maria, Guy and Ricard were all in relatively good condition. Nothing a cure spell couldn't take care of easily. Firion had to work twice as hard on himself before the swelling of his head went down, and it still hurt. It at least took attention away from the pain of his swollen leg. There wasn't a curing spell in the world that could fully heal him of that injury.

"We should be near the Emperor soon," Ricard replied. The cyclone couldn't be much deeper and this seemed very near to the center.

"I'd say that's a very definite possibility," Maria said, stopping short. "...and I think that those guards with the bloodhounds up ahead would agree with that."

The rest stopped in their tracks as well. Sure enough, a group of guards were stationed up ahead. They hadn't seemed to notice the rebels yet.

Too bad that their canine friends had. Sniffing curiously in their direction, one of the dogs sent a look of pure hunger in the direction of the group. The other one followed suit and it was not long before their human companions noticed their behavior and saw the group approaching.

Ricard wasted no time. Flying into the air, he caught one of the guards in an air attack which the man was unable to parry. Catching on to his example, Maria skipped past all elementals and began discarding Flare spells, hitting any target that came near, including two of the guards and one of the dogs. Guy grabbed two of the enemies in a headlock. The three bounded away from Firion, leaving him to hold the floor as the remaining guard came towards him, the remaining bloodhound at his heels. _Why did Firion always get stuck dealing with the dogs?_

"Holy!" Pure, white light danced from between his fingertips and flew towards the chest of the armored man. He stepped aside quickly and the spell flew past him and hit the nearest wall, cracking the marble in two. Firion bit his lip in frustration. His sword was in his hand one moment and out of it the next as the dog bounded on top of him, knocking him to the floor. It's master made no effort to interfere and simply sneered at Firion as he tried desperately to keep from getting bitten.

Spell after spell were thrown in an effort to keep the creature at bay. It was no use as Firion's spells bounced off of it's thick skin. He was just about to attempt another sleeping charm when Ricard, having defeated his opponent, decided to assist. Knocking the dog off of Firion before anymore damage could be done, he began engaging the guard controlling it in battle, leaving Firion free to...to do what exactly? Get eaten by a sadistic canine?

Dodging one of Maria's wayward spells, he flew towards his fallen sword, the dog at his heels. He managed to pick it up just as the animal closed it's grip around his ankle. Firion collapsed on top of the hound, his sword driving into it's backside. The animal whimpered in pain but didn't remove it's grip. Firion struggled to get his sword out as wave after wave of pain washed over him. All he could see as he pulled it out was red, then more as he drove the sword back in, intent upon putting both him and the animal out their misery. That done, the beast rolled over onto it's side, gave one final twitch and died. Breathing heavily, Firion got to his feet, wincing as he did so. The battle had been short but fierce. Ricard's armor was dented, Maria's face was smeared with blood, her left hand badly burnt from a spell gone wrong and Guy was sporting two black eyes, a severe gash on the shoulder and several broken bones, including a set of broken ribs.

"We are going to need to rest up before trying to take on anything else," Firion said grimly. "If that is even possible at this rate."

No one answered him. But that probably meant that no one disagreed with him, which worked out just fine in his eyes.

* * *

It wasn't the first time Hilda had felt sick to her stomach about the risks they were all taking and it probably wouldn't be the last. She paced the floor of the throne room, deep in thought. Minwu was dead. How painful those words of fact were to her. It wasn't something she had ever wanted to consider, and yet she had known it as soon as she had looked into Firion's weary eyes. Maybe she had known it even before that, back when she realized just how bad things were, that her old friend wasn't going to make it out all right.

Unable to bear the solitude, she slipped out of the chamber. Careful to avoid alerting any of the guards, she made her way out of the castle. What she needed was her garden. The roses were in bloom and they always cheered her up.

She was surprised to find that she wasn't the only person to have sought out that spot. Gordon was already there, his back to her, staring off into the distance at something she couldn't see. Hilda disliked the thought of sneaking up on him. Clearing her through softly, she stepped towards him, trying to suppress a smile at his sudden start at finding he was no longer alone.

_Same old jumpy Gordon, _she thought with some warmth. She settled down next to him, her skirts fluttering a little from the light breeze.

"It is lovely out here," Hilda breathed, her words soft and clear. Gordon shifted to look at her, his eyes unreadable. "I've always thought so."

"The sky is very clear tonight. You can see every constellation, shining so brightly up there in the darkness."

Gordon was almost smiling as he regarded her. "I don't doubt it. I was never very good at telling any of them apart though."

"I cannot pretend I was ever a expert on constellations myself," Hilda agreed, her voice oddly serene. She almost couldn't believe her own ears. _When had she ever been this comfortable talking to Gordon, and about such mundane matters? _

"I guess you just have to admire the beauty when you see it," Gordon said slowly. He was regarding her warily, as though she were a caged animal ready to strike.

"Not enough people do." Hilda's expression grew sorrowful. "Some people can only think of destroying. They don't stop and consider the simple beauty that exists out here, the twinkling of the stars, or the sweet smell of the roses. These things hold no beauty for them because their own lives are devoid of personal beauty." She knew she was rambling but she didn't care. "This...this is beauty in it's fullest, most powerful form, these flowers here are the true essence of what life should be about, strong and beautiful and sweet." Her breathing was getting quicker by the moment. She knew that she should behave calmly and diligently, like her position demanded of her, but...

"There is nothing beautiful about war," she said softly, trying to regain her temper lest she lose it completely. "It is a horrible thing fostered out of hatred and corruption, kept going by violence and greed." Her gaze was firm as she stared at Gordon. Getting to her feet, she reached out for one of the roses, careful not to brush up against the thorns. It's petals felt smooth beneath her fingers. For a moment nothing more was said and an awkward silence formed in conversations absence.

"It's unfortunate that we have to fight," Gordon answered, his voice as soft as hers had previously been. "I hate it myself but what can we do?"

"I'll do everything I can to fight," Hilda answered. "I don't do it for the sake of war, I want this war to be over with, but so that a better future is possible and it must be. The idea of constant warfare is a brutality too cruel to occur." She stared up at the sky once more, her expression wistful.

"I hate this fighting just as much as you do." Somehow Gordon had ended up behind her. His hand came to rest on her shoulder. She didn't remove it and taking courage from this, he went on: "I've lost enough, we both have. It will end as long as we don't give up and keep trying our best. Take courage in that."

"Gordon," Hilda smiled, surprise in her face as she turned to face him. "When did you learn so much about being brave..."

Her voice trailed off as she caught his expression. Never had such a look of determination cross his face in all of the years that Hilda had known him. His hand still on her shoulder, he pushed a stray lock of hair away from her befuddled face. "Because I've changed, probably for the better."

There was not another word to say, and frankly, nothing needed to be said. Hilda's breath caught as they locked eyes. Her face leaning towards his, she felt almost like a child again, young and flustered and unsure. Except she was not a child and neither was the young man standing next to her, his lips barely an inch away from hers, his arms holding her tight. As his lips pressed against hers she could almost feel her youth coming back to her, the days before the war, back when her father and Minwu and Scott had still been alive. Days of happiness and roses and sunshine and freedom, childlike innocent abandon and freedom.

The smell of roses lingered in the background as Hilda pulled herself into the kiss, her own arms snaking up around Gordon and pulling him just as close. _This is Gordon, _she told herself._ He's two years younger than you and is barely twenty and is your fiancées younger brother. _Was Scott's younger brother.

She smelled of roses and fresh grass...and of being home. His mouth explored her own, his hands tangled in her long golden hair, one hand planted firmly on her shoulder. Her head tilted upwards to meet his own, her mind buzzing with no other thoughts than pure bliss, the thoughts of Scott and the war fast vanishing.

He broke away first, his face flushed. Hilda did not let go of her grip on him, nor did he relinquish his own upon her.

"Hilda?"

"Mmmm." Her eyes flecked up to meet his, bluer than ever. They shone so bright, he could have sworn she had the stars reflected in them.

"I don't pretend to be anything I'm not, but I can tell you what I was. I was a coward and a fool. I never made my own path in life. I wish to do everything I can to change that now. I want to take charge of myself and my life before it is too late."

"Gordon," Hilda told him, her eyes shining more brightly than ever. "You already have."

Pale in the moonlight, but filled with a determination he had rarely known before, Gordon kissed her once again.

* * *

"What do we do now?" Maria said. "We can't just rush in there without some idea of a plan."

"If you have an idea than let's use it," Firion told her. "I have no idea, my leg is still throbbing." As he said this, a particularly nasty ache shot up his leg.

"We won't have time for strategy," Ricard informed them. "He already knows that we are here."

As though on cue, the master doors down the hall flew open. The group headed towards them slowly, feeling very much like they were making their way towards the guillotine.

"Come in, come in," a high voice cheerfully greeted them. With no other alternative, they entered the grand hall. It was the most fantastically adorned of them all. Marble and bronze statutes of dragons and sphinxes lined the walls, where ornate paintings and tapestries rich with detail hung. The carpets adorning the floor near the Emperor's throne were lush with color as were the Emperor's clothes themselves.

The man in question sat on a magnificent throne, raised a platform above them. He looked miraculously in character with all of this splendor. His long purple and gold robes gleamed, gold bands sparkled from the fingers of his slim fingers and from his pointed ears. His silver hair was shining and threaded with bright gold. His thin lips formed what he must have thought passed for a wining smile.

"Welcome friends!" His grin widened until it bore a strong resemblance to the Cheshire Cat. "I am honored that you would all come all this way for the trouble of seeing me."

Firion glared at him. From beside him, he could hear Maria muttering spells under her breath, as though trying to prepare herself for a timed battle. Ricard was the first to break the silence.

"There is nothing for us to discuss here. You know why we have come and what we intend to do. Let us get one with this."

"Of course," the Emperor's grin couldn't get any wider. "But first, I have a few friends I'd like you all to meet." He snapped his fingers. At his signal, several ogres appeared out of nowhere, followed by several more soldiers bearing swords and bloodhounds. "Let's see how well you fare against them first."

The entire group braced themselves for battle. It did not take long. As soon as the dogs were loosed on them, the soldiers and ogres followed suit. Firion wasted to time and immediately flung out two sleeping spells at the two nearest dogs. They both hit. Turning to find the next one (he was sure there had been three) he barely managed to step back in time before his head was nearly taken off. His own sword was out in a jiffy, parring attack after attack.

Maria flung out her spells with near lightning speed, her first fire spell hitting one soldier, then an ogre. Ricard joined her, his spear parrying attacks by the soldier while Maria held back the ogre with her Flare. Elementals weren't enough for this tough crowd, it would seem.

Guy held his own against the other ogre. Blow after blow he took, but not without giving them back in full. He was smaller than the ogre but he did let that get in the way as he fought with sheer determination and strength.

Firion somehow managed to cut down the soldier fighting him just in time to avoid being mauled to death for the third time by a bloodthirsty hound. He put the dog to sleep like the others to get it out of the way before joining Maria in her battle with the ogre. Spell after spell hit into it's tough skin without leaving a mark. The two doubled their efforts with Firion casting Hold and Sleep spells while Maria cast Flare spell after Flare spell. At last they managed to subdue it just in time for Ricard and Guy to finish off the other one. It was just the Emperor now.

"Well," he drawled, his eyes gleaming. "That was most impressive. Her Majesty certainly knows how to pick her soldiers of war, doesn't she?" He got up from his seat slowly, his robes fluttering around his trim form. "She knows the tricks, that lovely Lady Hilda. That is just as well for I have a few of my own."

No one spoke. Their weapons were out and ready though not for what happened next.

There was a soft swoosh and a ripple through the air. Emperor Mateus vanished into the breeze, his fluttering robes the last they saw of him. Silence reigned for a moment before Ricard intervened. "Show yourself."

"But of course," came a cold voice from behind him. A blast of magic sent Ricard flying backwards as Emperor Mateus materialized out of thin air. A staff in his hand, he made a sweeping motion. Rain lashed out and sent Maria and Guy crashing into another wall. Maria got to her feet, and headed over to where Ricard lay. Emperor Mateus ignored her. His cold eyes were fixed on Firion.

Firion cast a quick wall in an attempt to divide them but not quick enough. Emperor Mateus blasted through it easily. Firion held his ground as his own magic was thrown back in his face, his teeth gritted. Guy had gotten to his own feet and had joined him.

"I've heard interesting things about you," the Emperor told Firion. His eyes gleamed more fiercely than ever. "You are a favorite both of Princess Hilda and the White Mage Minwu. What, pray tell, ever became of him?"

Firion's eyes flashed with anger. He did not know what he was going to do until it occurred. White bands of magic formed around his fingers and then his hands and wrists. His entire hand was soon covered in pure white mist, quickly intensifying and spreading. Looking the Emperor straight in his cool eyes and smug face, he answered coolly: "He is unable to be here, but here is a message from him." The light burst forth with astonishing power that knocked Firion off his feet. The Emperor caught himself before he could hit the ground, his robes aflutter. He was no longer smiling.

"Insolent children," he said, "If you insist upon meddling, than have your just reward." He vanished in another flutter of robes. Maria and Guy ran to Firion's side and pulled him up just in time for a flash of lightning to erupt. Striking the marble tile where Firion had been kneeling only a moment earlier, it cracked slightly, leaving the ground looking unsafe.

Firion had his sword out as the Emperor next appeared at his shoulder. Ricard knocked his next spell off of his shield while Maria readied a Flare spell. It missed him by mere inches as he vanished once more, laughing as he did so. Guy, Maria and Ricard all turned in a different direction, trying to keep a look out for when he did return.

Firion began chanting. From beside him, he could hear Maria breathing harshly. The next spell appeared before he did, hitting Ricard dead on. The dragoon fell to his knees as Guy and Maria both turned to face the enemy. Maria's next spell hit him squarely on the jaw as he appeared. Hissing in pain, his next spell made contact with her instead. Sinking to her knees in obvious pain, Firion quit his chanting for a minute and cast a protective barrier, successfully blocking two more spells from making contact.

"Cure," Firion said quietly, the spell traveling from his body to Ricard and then to Maria. Temporarily restored, the two got to their feet. The barrier broke forth in a shower of white and gold sparks. Several new spells flew towards them, one of them whizzing just past Firion's left ear. He dove aside and, neglecting his sword and everything else, began chanting once more.

Guy cottoned on to what Firion was trying to do quickly. Grabbing a shield off of one of the fallen soldiers, he began to circle in front of Firion, deflecting spells off of him. Maria cast spell after spell as Ricard leaped through the air, trying every attempt he could get at an aerial attack.

Spell after spell rained down upon them as the Emperor kept redirecting course. He vanished and reappeared so suddenly that none had time to fully guess at his next intention until an attack was already upon them.

The Flare spells and spear attacks wore him down slightly, or at least Firion dearly hoped so. He was moving fast, chanting as he moved and trying to make sure that no one fell in battle. Guy was a tremendous help, covering him from the brunt of the attacks. At last Firion felt content with his spell.

"ULTIMA!" he had never sounded so urgent in his life but then it had never been of such importance. The spell crashed into the Emperor with a magnificent impact, sending him sprawling backwards, white light slamming into him on every side.

He was still able to get to his feet but he was weak. The spell had taken a toll on him. The next spell did even more damage. Maria flung out spells one after another while Guy and Ricard physically attacked. At last Firion finished up with one more impressive Ultima spell. The Emperor sunk to the floor defeated.

"This is not the end of me," he whispered, his eyes glinting malevolently. "It is far from it." He collapsed in a heap a few feet from the exhausted warriors. Not a one of them stirred, afraid to touch him, afraid to dream lest it not be all over. It must be though. The nightmare was over...at least for now.

_**End of Chapter **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Final Fantasy II: The Rebellion**_

It was over. At least that was what the townspeople said to themselves as they prepared for the biggest celebration of their lives. They hung banners wherever they went and when they greeted others it was with the joy of victory fresh upon them. Everywhere you went there were festivities and gatherings. People from Salamand and Bafsk made their way to Phin to take part in it all. Plans were made to rebuild Altair and the rest of the fallen towns. The remaining inhabitants of those villages were invited to stay with others. It was a happy, joyous time.

The Empire was fast demolishing and it's soldiers were being caught and imprisoned. Though not entirely out of danger, the biggest threat was gone. The Emperor was no more and soon his empire would fall as well.

The four warriors that had defeated him were fast becoming the stuff legends were made of. Everywhere word spread like wildfire about those brave young rebels, three of them teenagers, who had defeated the empire at it's own game. Their magical prowess and dueling abilities were greatly discussed and of course, exaggerated, as all things become over time.

It was with a carefree heart that Firion made his way to the castle one breezy morning a few weeks after the defeat. Guy was grinning from ear to ear as they greeted their old friends. Leila and Paul both laughed at their enthusiasm but Hilda and Gordon were nearly as excited as they were. Ricard kept his cool but even he seemed less on edge.

Only Maria seemed unaffected by the cheeriness that was radiating all around her. She gazed blankly at the decorations in town, her eyes moving from one sign of joy to another without any of it affecting her. Firion knew what was bothering her at once. _Leon..._

They had never found their older brother after the attack on Phin and Firion doubted whether they ever will. He sometimes thought it might be best if they simply believed that he had been killed in Phin. The only alternatives he could think of were that he was captured and tortured but that seemed unlikely, or that...

Firion was unable to voice his next opinion. Sometimes words weren't meant to be spoken aloud. This was something that he couldn't even consider inside the confines of his own mind.

Dreams threatened his good humor at night, reminding him of things he'd rather not think of during the day. There was fire and blood, more than he had ever seen in his life at one time. In one of his dreams Josef lay sprawled at his feet. His daughter Nelly was holding his hand, tears rolling down her face. Minwu would have said that it was his destiny but then where was Minwu? He was buried out by the Mysidian Tower he had risked his life climbing and had later died in.

Firion didn't just dream of the war and the people who had died in it. He sometimes dreamed of life before the war. Of running through Phin as a child with Maria at his heels, playing one of their silly little games. Of sleeping in a warm bed and dreaming sweat, nonthreatening dreams. Of being held tightly by his mother.

Firion never thought of things like this in the day. In the day he smiled and made jokes. At night only would the threatening thoughts and painful memories break free and came back to haunt him. He knew how Maria felt alright and he was almost sure that Guy did too. He took too many walks at night by himself. It wasn't easy sleeping nowadays.

Ricard was distracted himself. Though he didn't seem to want to mention it, Firion was sure it had to do with Deist and the dragoons that had been lost there. It was not long before he decided to head there. Firion, Guy, and Maria decided to accompany him. The Wyvern brought them back there safe and sound and Ricard wasted no time in heading towards the castle.

"Castle Deist," he sighed, sinking down on one knee. "It had been years since I've been back. The war has not demolished an ounce of your beauty." He straightened up and headed towards the castle with the others following after.

Elina was still there with her son. She looked startled to see them again but nowhere near as much so as she looked to see Ricard amongst them. He took off his helmet, a first for him, and stepped hesitantly up to the mother and son.

"Elina," he sighed, bowing his head. "I'd heard that you were still here in Deist. I felt I could no longer rest until I knew for sure that you were alive and with your son."

"Ricard..." She smiled at him. Her son looked shyly up at him. Ricard knelt down beside the boy. "I am Ricard Highwind. I trust that you mother has talked of me?"

The boy nodded. Feeling pleased, Ricard got to his feet again. Taking Elina's hands in his own, he addressed her next. "I am truly sorry for the losses you have sustained. I, too, am not without my own to bear. If I may, I'd like to help you. Let me be a father to your son and a husband to you. I will do what I can to make you both safe and happy."

"Oh, Ricard..." Elina looked shocked. "I have always dreamed of you coming back." Her face was flushed with happiness as she stared up at him.

Taking heart from her words, Ricard continued: "The Emperor has fallen. When the Empire ceases to be a threat, I will come back and then we can be a family. Until then, have courage Eilna."

The woman nodded. Placing an arm around her young son, she offered the whole group a brave smile. "Then do what you must, all of you."

Firion could only nod. He felt that a nonverbal response made him feel less obligated for anything bad that happened.

* * *

There was a celebration being held in the castle and everyone in Phin was invited. Firion, Maria and Guy were given new clothes for the occasion. The three showed up looking their best and while Guy went off to talk to Paul Firion pulled Maria onto the dance floor.

She blinked in surprise. "Firion, what are you doing?"

"Dancing," was his curt reply as he twirled her around.

"But you hate dancing!"

"Well you happen to love it." Another twirl and then a glide across the floor. Others were joining them now, including Hilda and Gordon. For the briefest of seconds Firion felt his breath catch in his throat as he let go of his partner. Turning his eyes away from the happy couple, he turned to face Maria but she was no longer there. She had slipped through his reach and was standing near Ricard. Neither of them seemed in the mood for conversation.

Firion ran a hand through his light hair. "I've lost my partner," he said aloud, not sure whether to be insulted or relieved that he didn't have to dance anymore.

"Considering how expertly you dance, you should consider it an honor she even lasted that long."

Firion sighed. "Hello Leila." He wasn't facing her. His eyes had gone back to Hilda and Gordon.

"Come on Lover Boy, or do I have to stand here all day in order to get a dance?"

Feeling confused, Firion turned to face her: "Why would you want to..." His breath caught in his throat as he looked at her. She was wearing a dress. A very pretty purple dress that flattered her form immensely. Her hair was down instead of tied back in it's customary bandanna.

"You...look...n-nice," he stammered out, feeling himself go red. Since when could Leila dress up? When had she gotten that figure?

"Thank you," she told him. "Now when you're ready to stop ogling at me we can start dancing."

Firion obeyed at once. Taking the pirate girl into his arms the two glided across the floor in time to the music. From over Hilda's shoulder Gordon grinned at Firion. He did not return the gesture.

"Well at least this is some improvement," Leila said as he spun her. Catching her in his arms, the two whirled past besotted couples, past where Paul and Guy were conversing, past the stoic Ricard and seemingly downtrodden Maria.

"She's a regular ray of sunlight lately, isn't she?" Leila jerked her head in the other purple-haired girl's direction. Firion didn't answer at first.

"She has lost a lot. We all have and it's getting to her."

"I can see that."

"Her parents are dead, half the rebellion is destroyed and her brother..."

He froze in place. Leila, unwarned, nearly tripped over him. She glared at him.

"...and her brother is dead."

"I thought you _were_ her brother?" Leila's tone was slightly accusatory.

"I am, I guess. Well I was adopted into her family. It's all the same really. She had an older brother named Leon who disappeared in the attack on Phin. It affected her badly"

Leila stole a glance at Maria. "I can see that." She sighed. "Let's go for a walk."

That was not what Firion had expected to hear from her but he decided to take her up on it, if only to get away from the dancing couples. "Okay." The two made their way off of the dance floor, skirting around dancing partners. They had nearly made it out of the hall when the doors burst open and a soldier rushed in. He was only half clad in armor and looked a wreck. There was fresh blood on him.

The music stopped at once. The joyous air rapidly vanished, leaving an awful silence in it's wake. Hilda made her way to the soldier, Gordon following almost at once.

"Your Majesty," he breathed, his words coming out in gasps. "The empire...he is going to rebuild the empire..."

"Who?" Hilda asked him. When he didn't answer at first she repeated her question. Gordon meanwhile was quietly trying to gather medical assistance.

"It...the Dark Knight...he plans on retaking Phin...he plans on recreating the Empire by becoming Emperor himself..." the man had fallen to his knees. Several Healers had come to his aid but it was too late. A moment later he had breathed his last breath and was still. There was nothing more that could be done for him.

Hilda stood up. Her face was set like stone. "Who is this Dark Knight that plans to declare himself Emperor? Does anyone know?"

At first no one answered her. Then Maria hesitantly stepped forward. "Your Majesty, I know who he is very well. Or at least I used to know who he was. This man who has risen to be the Emperor's right hand man and who now plans on ruling in his absence..." here she took a deep breath, as though preparing herself for what was to come. "...is my brother, Leon, who went missing in Phin almost a year ago when we were first attacked."

For a moment Hilda looked speechless. She glanced first at Maria, then at Firion and then back at Maria again. At the sight of her solemn face, her look of shock faded into something more serious. Slowly she nodded.

Firion let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. Without warning, he grabbed Leila's hand. She did not not pull away, instead her own hand clasped his just as firmly back, giving his a small squeeze of reassurance that was oddly uncharacteristic of the pirate lass, though nonetheless comforting.

For a moment, no one knew what to do. Then Hilda began to take charge. "We will need to act at once in order to maintain order," she said. "The empire is still weak, if we can manage to defeat..." She was unable to bring herself to continue. Maria had made a dash for the hall. Firion released Leila and followed her. The company was silent until they were both safely out of earshot before continuing.

Outside Maria paced the town in agitation. It was completely devoid of life, the townspeople had migrated to the festivities being held inside the castle.

Firion fell into step beside her. For the moment they simply walked, strolling by half-built homes and empty stores. It was awhile before either of them spoke.

"I knew he wasn't dead." The words were low, almost to the point of being inaudible but Firion caught every one of them. "I knew it in my heart that he was still alive. I was sure of it even before we saw him on the Dreadnought."

"I knew too." It was hard for him to say the words that he knew were true. There was something beyond shock that rested there. Anger lay behind those words, anger at the brother who had betrayed them, who had joined forces with the very evil they were trying to destroy.

Maria stopped then. She turned to Firion, her face set in stone. "I don't want him to have to die. If it must be done...then it must be done, but I'd rather attempt to try and reason with him first." She was very calm. It was almost like they were discussing the matter over tea.

"Then we will have to face him ourselves. The two of us and Guy." His voice was lower than even hers. Whether she could even hear him at all or not was not of his concern. Nothing mattered anymore to him. His own anger rising to an almost unmanageable level, he turned away from her. He needed to be on his own for awhile.

Maria made no attempt to follow him. She walked off in another direction, leaving him to make his way through town by himself. The sky darkening, he made his way through the streets, looking from one unfinished house and shop to another. His own house had been burnt to the ground, and only debris remained in it's place. There was nothing there anymore, no happy home, no loving parents, no siblings. He had lost them just as quickly as he had gained them. First his parents and then Leon. If Leon could only be made to stand down though...

Firion took a deep breath to calm himself. Stuffing his hands deep in his pockets, he headed back to the castle. It would not be long before the four friends would be reunited, be it in life or death.

* * *

They had made up their minds and talked to Hilda. Firion, Maria and Guy were going to confront Leon and Ricard was going with them. Now that they knew he was residing in Palamecia Castle they had to find a way to get there. The castle was more heavily guarded than ever, leaving all sides blocked from a ground entrance. They would have no choice but to take to the skies and head in from above.

Paul had some interesting ideas about that. He told them to head to his house by nightfall and they would talk it over. After describing his house, he headed off, leaving a very confused Firion behind. When he asked Leila about it, she admitted she didn't really know much.

"Something about having climbed the roof of Palamecia once. I don't believe him."

It was nightfall when the party arrived at Paul's home, a small red-brick house on the edge of town next to the woods. He opened the door quickly to let them in before shutting it after them. "I have a sick man here," he told them, his keen eyes darting from one face to answer. His manner was unusually solemn. "He's like to see you."

No one answered him. They hadn't a chance to. He had headed out of the tiny hall and into a side room. A table laden with potions was situated near a bed. A fire burned in the grate across the room despite the warmness of the night. A body lay upon the bed, the covers pulled up under it's chin.

Firion knew who the man was at once. He had seen him several times before. The last time they had come face to face he had thrown him and Maria off of his airship and onto the roof of Castle Phin.

"Cid," Maria breathed, her eyes wide. She turned pleading eyes on Paul. "What happened."

"The Cyclone is what happened. He was on the outskirts of Paloom when it struck the town. His assistant died and he was barely able to make it to Phin alive. His airship is still intact though, or so he tells me."

"What can we do for him?"

"Nothing I'm afraid," Paul told her. "Hilda has seen to him here herself and has offered to have him taken up to the castle for better care. Cid refused. He said as he's going to die anyways, he's rather not be moved. He wanted to see you three before he went though. Something about a last request."

The three teenagers slowly approached the dying man's bed. How strange that they should still shy away at the thought of death after all that they had seen and done.

Cid was apparently not sleeping. His eyes fluttered open and came to rest on Firion. "About time you came," he grumbled. Struggling into a sitting position, he motioned them all closer. Paul quietly exited the room, closing the door behind him. Cid refused Maria and Guy's attempts to help him, managing on his own.

"Now listen," he told them gruffly. His voice was a little lower than before. He seemed more tired than anything else. "I'm not long for this world. I know that and I respect it. I'm not as young as I used to be and I'm old enough to know when it is my time to go." Before any of them could say anything, for Maria showed every sign of someone about to interrupt, he continued: "No protests. I wont have anyone protesting my death. They are not making demands on me: here I'll make the demands."

No one said anything though Maria looked crestfallen.

"No I don't mind it a bit. Dying I mean. I only have one thing left to discuss and that is my airship. If you can work out how to fly it, she's yours."

Firion blinked. Whatever he had been expecting to hear Cid say, it was certainly not that he was bequeathing them his airship. "Are you sure of this?"

Cid sighed. "As sure as I'll ever be. I put my life's work into that ship. I gave up everything for it, my family, my friends, my job, even love itself all over my fixation on that ship. In the end, let it be worth something. I know what you are all up to. You're going to Palamecia and that ship's more dependable than a dragon at getting you there."

Maria bit down on her lip. Firion said nothing for a moment. Cid was the one to break the silence. "It's no good trying to talk me out of it. The ship's left to you and that's all there is to it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get some rest." His head leaned back against the pillows and his eyes fluttered shut.

The party slipped out of the room. Paul stood waiting for them in the other room. He took in their weary faces and sighed. "It's too bad about Cid. He was supposedly a really great White Knight before he became obsessed with that ship. Now, I don't go in for do-gooding things like that often, but it's a fine man who does what he believes in." He then headed out of the room. A few minutes later he appeared with a chest. "I think what you'll find in here will be very useful. Ask me no questions about how I got my hands on it all and it's yours." He handed the chest to Guy.

The party thanked him and left. It wasn't until later that they looked through the box. It was filled with all sorts of useful items, shields and armor, helmets, ethers, breastplates. It would all certainly come in handy when facing Leon to have new equipment.

* * *

Cid had died the same night they had spoken to him. Hilda was making arrangements for his body to be buried in Phin. Lately there were so many bodies to bury they hardly knew where to start.

Firion, Maria, Guy and Ricard, all fully equipped and with a hefty supply of potions and ethers between them, boarded Cid's airship two days later. They headed to Castle Palamecia with their heads held high but their spirits relatively low.

Ricard said nothing the whole way there but just as they were circling over the mountains surrounding the castle, he spoke up: "It will be hard to park this ship amongst the mountains. We may never get to it in time when making our escape."

Firion sighed. "I've thought of that. There isn't much we can do except to land as best we can and climb down the little ways we are able to the entrance. We managed to make it once before." He decided not to add that the reason they had made it to Palamecia so easily before was because it had been a trap then.

Ricard had nothing more to say after that. The group landed the airship and disembarked, making their way down the mountains as best as they could. There was nowhere near the level of stumbling there would have been for Firion and Maria a few months back. Both of them were far less clumsy and far more balanced after nearly a year of fighting and training.

The entrance to the castle loomed in view. Strolling towards it, they were unsure of how to proceed. They didn't have to think long. The doors were slowly opened before them. The small group made their way inside, their weapons out, expecting an ambush at any moment.

An ambush didn't come. Instead, the ground from beneath them opened up. Losing way at once, the four tumbled and flew down several floors, their armor banging hard into each other. Landing a long way down, they lay still for several seconds before rising.

Firion's head was pounding. From beside him Maria was nursing an injured arm while her mouth bled over her armor. Guy, who seemed unhurt, ripped off a pair of his shirt and began to dab at the blood.

"Ouch! Thank you Guy." Maria's dark eyes were wide as she glanced around. "I say, where are we?"

"I don't know," Firion said. He cast a Cure spell on her arm, then on himself. Turning to Ricard, he asked him if he was alright.

"I am fine as far as injuries are concerned," the dragoon replied. "It was fortunately not a very long fall. Unfortunately, it was long enough to set us back from our current goal at hand." The group set off a few minutes later. They made their way up, fighting off any monsters they saw in their way. The castle was not as fully guarded as it would have been when the Emperor had ruled and for this, they were lucky. It was strange that it should be so after days of it being heavily fortified. If Leon knew they were coming then their luck might very well be halted by whatever trap he had set.

It had seemed forever that they climbed and maybe it was close to it, but they finally reached the top floor. The throne room was ahead, concealed by two great big doors. They hung back for a moment before heading towards them. Before they could open them, they flung open of their own accord.

The entire group made their way forward without speaking. The throne room was every bit as elaborate as the Emperor' entire domain. The same marble fixtures were lined in columns around them and the walls were rich with tapestries. They almost thought they would see the man himself perched off into a throne, awaiting their arrival with his usual smug look. The man awaiting them instead was no sorcerer. Encased in black armor from head to toe, he rested at his ease on the Emperor's throne, his left hand resting on his sword hilt. It was a moment before anyone spoke.

"I knew that you would come Firion." Casting his glance over at Maria and Guy, he nodded to them as well. "Maria, Guy, you are just in time to see me in all of my splendor." He couldn't have sounded smugger.

"Why are you doing this Leon?" Maria asked him. "The Empire took away everything from us, our family, our home and yet you've joined forces with them. Why?"

Leon laughed coldly. "Weak words from the weak. You always were too soft for your own good Maria." He then turned back to Firion. "and you, always have to try to act brave. Why you're nothing but a fool who doesn't know when to quit."

Firion gritted his teeth. His sword was out before even a word was spoken and from beside him, he could feel the others stirring. If a fight was what was necessary than he was prepared. "So I'm the fool Leon? Well than so be it. If I'm a fool than I'm a fool who knows who he is in this life and what is important. There is nothing in the world that could sway me away from those that I care for and what I fight for and I'm proud of it. You think it's foolish but that is because you have no heart and no morals with which to follow. Do you think power matters so much that it is worth betraying everyone you care for? You're wrong if you think it can make you happy. Everything comes at a price and your own happiness and morality will be the price of your so called power, for however long it may last!"

Leon got up from his throne now. "You were always a little goody-two-shoes," he told Firion. His sword was in hand as he stalked towards them. Everyone prepared themselves for battle as best they could, although none of them much liked the idea of it. "I'll show you what power is." Firion barely had time to react as Leon came lunging at him, sword poised to strike.

Luckily Guy was quicker. He barreled into Leon from the side, knocking him off balance. Maria readied a Flare spell, which Leon deftly knocked off his shield. "You've got to be quicker than that little sister," he told her, blocking an attack from Ricard's spear. His reflexes were excellent and with his armor, he was easily the most heavily protected of the group.

Firion dodged past the others, his sword slashing through the air as he caught up with Leon. Leon blocked his attacks without effort. The two moved swiftly, their swords swinging. Maria readied another Flare spell, waiting for the opportunity to use it. That opportunity never arose. She and Guy were both nearly knocked to the ground a few moments later. What felt like an earthquake was moving through the throne room, upsetting the marble columns. Firion and Leon both stopped what they were doing and turned to the throne. In a flash of light that nearly blinded them all, the throne erupted into flames. Amidst those flames, a slender horned figure appeared, sneering coldly at them all.

It was the Emperor but he was not as any of them had ever seen him before. His beautiful face was more deadly in it's beauty than ever, his lips cruelly parted into an unpleasant leer. From the middle of his head erupted two long horns, twisted at the ends. His slender hands had turned into claws, pale but long and sharp. The fire died down as he regarded them all.

"My dear, old friends," he said with a sneer. "You are all here to witness a wonderful occasion." "Yes, I have indeed been resurrected," he told them all, staring into their horrified faces with his own look of sadistic glee. "I am more than alive, I am the master of all those soulless creatures that descend into the lower domains in death. In life I was Emperor Mateus, now I am the God incarnate."

"You are nothing but a demon," Ricard told him firmly. The Emperor laughed, and with a swish of his hand sent the dragoon flying backwards. He then turned to eye his old apprentice. "Ah, Leon. Trying to take control already?" He smiled at the dark-clad young man. "Delusions of grandeur don't suit you Leon."

The ground around their feet shook more furiously than ever. "I may have a place for you in hell, my young apprentice. It is where you best belong." The entire room was erupting in flames. Before any of them knew what to do, Ricard took out an old whistle and blew. A few minutes later, their Wyvern soared through the doors. How it had managed to get to them so fast, they did not know. Firion and Guy climbed on at once but Maria remained frozen in place, undecided. Ricard handed her the whistle before charging forward. "Tell Elina I'm sorry I could not come back," he called to Firion. Without saying another word he lunged for the Emperor, and stabbed him straight in the gut. The Emperor roared with laughter, and with one touch, the dragoon's body burst into flames.

Maria wasted no time either. Grabbing her brother by the arm, she dragged him over to the Wyvern and with a strength she herself did not know that she possessed, hauled him onto it after herself. The Wyvern sped through the air and headed out of the burning castle, just as it began to crumble and collapse into the dust.

End of chapter

* * *

Well that is it for this chapter. If the part with Leon seemed too abrupt for you, don't worry. There will be more about Leon's betrayal and the Emperor's past and resurrection in the next chapter.


End file.
